Once in a Blue Moon
by Ayanai Syn Roijin
Summary: HENTAI/DRAMA. Faye's Friday night couldn't be any better. Bottle of Jet's fav. liquor, some cookies and that all round familiar 'flick' to watch. But with Spike's unexpected turn up, and the damn remote missing, will things be worse..or get even better?
1. Lucky Friday

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Author's Note: This is a hentai fic. Plain and simple. If you are offended, please don't read it, then tell me AFTERWARDS that you are offended. I have a vivid imagination, and it tends to get the best of me, so some portions of the fic in the sexual area will be heavily descriptive. I want to give the readers of what I see when I typed this, not just read the words from left to right. Enjoy and please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I want to know if it was great to what area need to be improved to what sucks. Flames welcomed. Do not try and bother explaining space theories to me and 'how it would've been impossible to do this, that yadda ya..' Music was DEFINITELY an inspiration to what to type, and how to type. Depending on the amount of good reviews, I might continue this. It will be a transition from hentai to drama, but only if you think so!

Contents of this do not reflect personal actions, as I am as innocent as a lamb. ) Credit for how 'certain things' felt, taste, yadda ya goes to the people who apparently had NO problem in blatantly telling me. Freaks, eh? p

At a certain part of the fic there will be a section in _**BOLD ITALIC**_ with represents a transition. You'll know what I mean when you read.

**Once in a Blue Moon.**

"Huh?"

'_Faye_

_Went with Ed to go get some groceries and to look for some auto parts. Spike's been gone all day. Expect him to be back two days from now. Can of dog food in the fridge. Be sure to share._

_Jet'_

Faye groaned miserably. It's been two days in a row since the pair has gone out to go get [quote on quote "auto parts", and now she was beginning to wonder if Jet had other plans as well, and was just using this sorry ass excuse to leave the ship.

The small white refrigerator door opened and in popped Lady Luck's face for the god-knows-how-long-it's-been there dog food reserved for her or for Ein—and by the looks of it, Ein was busy pissing in a corner. Mumbling incoherently, she grabbed the rusty yellow tin can-only to discover that it was half opened, probably by Ed. She walked down the hallway of the Bebop with a smug look on her face, seemingly heading towards Jet's quarters. Humming an unfamiliar tune and with her head held up high, she opened the door leading inside to a bunch of neatly trimmed bonsai plants underneath some heating lamps. Not a leaf was out of place. Nicely trimmed plat with red bowties on the pots they occupied themselves in.

_Weirdo.._

Immediately she rummaged through Jet's big brown suitcase on the left hand side of the room, then relocated her self to underneath his bed. Faye knew exactly what she was looking for—there was no question to that. See, though she already received her fair share of woolongs for the last bounty caught, she didn't think to get herself something to eat instead of casually blowing it all at a casino somewhere on Ganymede. She figured Jet would eventually put food back on the ship, and some alcohol for fuck's sake, but for the meantime neither one was present. ..Well..at least to Spike's knowledge.

For the past three weeks when the opportunity arose, Faye would sneak in Jet's room, rummage underneath some old uniforms and boots until she'd eventually find Doritos, Oreos and that sweet sin that was affectionately called 'Hypnotic'[ for copyright purposes. . A couple swings of it here or there plus some chips in her belly and she'd be set and relaxed for the rest of night. Tonight would certainly be no different.

The violet haired shrew eventually made her way towards the large Mahogany closet with a grin on her ruby red lips, tossing and flinging shirts, pants and shoes all over the place until FINALLY she came across that sweet sin she'd been after for the past ten minutes.

"Hehe..paaartay.."

Walking back from the now fully rampaged room, Faye picked up the remote from off the table in the main room and began flipping through the local channels, with only the bottle of alcohol as her company. So far, she was getting used to the idea that Jet, Ed and that 'bastard of man' wasn't around as much—and that's the way she liked it.

To her, it was the typical Friday night, like the past three Fridays before. Come in, rummage for food, snoop around in Jet's alcohol stash, plop in front of the T.V and eventually pass out on the couch until further notice. Tonight, like those past nights would be no different. Tonight she'd relax and unwind, not having to worry about anyone complaining and arguing about how hungry they were, etc. Tonight would be just about her..

Or so it started out.

She struggled to reach over to her right hand side to turn off the lights in the main area, and with a bit of effort, she succeeded in doing so. Pointing the remote to the screen, accompanied by a un-lady like yawn, she turn on the 'laptop' per say and adjusted her white tank marina top in the process.

"Lesseehurnow.."

_**CHIIICH!**_

"**..Lohan was pronounced dead on arrival."**

**CHIIICH**

"**Hey there kids it's Happy Fun time bear, so you know what that means?! It's time to play with me!! Make sure mommy and daddy aren't in the room, because tonight we're going to play with my---"**

_**CHIIICH!**_

"**Whitney! Where are you woman?! You get your fat ass in here right now!**

"**Why you gotta do me like dat Bobby?! Why you can't be romantic?!**

"**You want romantic?!"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**BITCH! I love you.."**

"**You..really mean that?"**

"**Yeah. Could be that or the crack talkin'. Now co'mere bitch and suck MY-"**

_**CHIIICH!!**_

"**AND JESUS SAIDAH UPON THAT HILL!"**

"**HALLELUJAH!"**

"**HE SAIDAH! I SAID HE SAIDAH!!"**

"**SAY IT PASTOR JONES!"**

"**HE SAIDAH! HE SAIDAH!!...fuck I forgot."**

**CHIIICH!**

"**Yippi Kiyay mother—"**

**CHIIICH!**

"**Holy shit Batman! Was she good or WHAT!?"**

_**CHIIICH!**_

"**Welcome back to Laury everyone!Today's episode features 'shocking confessions'. So as we mentioned Sarah, Jason has a confession to make to you. Jason?"**

"**Yeah uhm..Sarah..you know I love you right?"**

"**Yeah..? Omg omg..you're gonna propose..omg..omg..I love this man! I LOVE THIS MAN!!"**

"**Calm down that—that's no— "**

"**I love this man!! What baby what what what?? Oh my..oh my god.."**

"**Well..there's something I've been meaning to get off my chest for a while."**

"**Whatever it is love, I'll always love you Jason! You mean the world to me! Yes baby yes!"**

"**Sarah you mean the world to me, my everything but..there's something I have to let you know."**

"**Yeah?? Jason baby?? What's going on?"**

" …**I'm pregnant."**

"…………………**.."**

**Audience: ……………………………..**

"**Say what?"**

"**Yeah, and the baby might not be yours."**

"………………**."**

"…**yeeeeeeeah…..didn't know I could do that either."**

_**CHIIICH!**_

"**Ugh..UGH..yes..! Mmmm..Jason!"**

Faye's index finger froze on contact. On the screen laid a woman, naked as the day she was born. There she lay back on silk white sheets with her head tipped back against the wooden head board. Her partner's digits ran along her side, clutching at her breasts whenever he could, though the action he was performing on her was not on screen until a few seconds later. Faye shifted her legs and cleared her throat. She'd never really been one to watch a 'blue movie' but soon figured that with the others gone for the night, she could at least enjoy herself.

There was hardly any privacy on the Bebop, with Ed running around with Ein, Jet's constant room check to make absolutely SURE he wasn't losing his mind about his liquor being half gone, and Spike..well..being Spike.

**Lunkhead.**

Though...

She couldn't help herself but giggle while recalling just two and a half weeks ago where she caught him midway out of his shower. _Ah.._ Faye thought to herself. _What a sight that was._

The water seemed to slowly cascade down his smooth back, highlighting each of the lean muscles he possessed. The way how those two toned mysterious eyes of his glanced up at her with a sight grin, before promptly telling her to get out if she didn't want the 'favor' returned. The way he smelled distinctly of lavender and vanilla. And the way..oh God the way how he chuckled underneath his breath when he realized she shifted her legs slightly at the brief site of his member. Spike indeed knew he oozed sexuality out of this world—but then again, so did Faye.

He had brushed past her while reaching for his blue towel; all the while Faye's eyes were completely fixated on _that_ particular spot on his body. She'd licked her lips lightly, but quickly contained herself and snapped at the green haired oddity, making the excuse that he was taking way too fucking long in the bathroom. He walked right past her and flashed his infamous grin, before gently closing the door behind him, leaving Faye in utter disbelief.

The violet haired woman breathed in deep and sat back on the yellow couch, resting the remote on her chest while she continued to watch the lovemaking—or sheer raw fucking of the couple on the channel. She watched as the woman bucked her hips gently, her arms wrapped her lovers neck as her moaning only continued to get louder. Jason, as he was called had the typical smirk placed on his lips, and groaned lowly as he promptly flipped her on her stomach and ran his fingers through her hair.

The woman in turn moaned in satisfaction, her back arched, her rear end in the air as though she were pleading for him to give her more—and give her more he did.

He touched her once, twice, three times, all the time making his partner anticipate the motion that soon followed afterwards.

"**Ahhh!! **_**FUCK!**_**"**

Faye laughed.

"Ooh you liar. That itsy teeny thing you're going crazy over?! Please."

She took a swing of the bottle and placed it back down on the wooden counter. She imagined Jet and Spike would nit pick at her watching a porn flick, but for now she decided she didn't give a damn. Tonight she was going to enjoy herself without any bitching from either two. For the next twenty five minutes, Faye continued to teased both partners on the flick on various actions, including the woman's failed attempt at a 'suck fest' as one called it. Ein woke up a few times and barked in retort as if he wanted to tell her to be quiet, but all he was continuously met with were her socks, then shoes, then a bottle cork from off the table.

All seemed to be going well that night. The shrew was fully relaxed—that is, until she heard it.

The slightly familiar clop clap of shoes trudging down the hallway, accompanied with a faint whistle that at first was indescribable. She knew it couldn't be Ed--one could hear her yelling from a mile away. Jet was usually quieter when he walked, or he would bellow at something or someone if he were upset. So..it could only..

_..Oh..Hell. _

Faye nearly fell out sideways off the yellow couch, accidentally flipping the remote off her chest and relocating it to somewhere else, before getting up to regain her posture. The fuck was Spike doing here so early?!

_Shit..I'll never hear the end of it if he catches me!_

Quickly yet silently she scrambled around the room for the damn thing—couldn't find it. She checked on the floor, behind the couch, under Ein's fat sleeping body, in the ceiling (yep the ceiling), in the kitchen, underneath the couch, but to no avail. The whistling seemed to be getting louder, and familiar with each step the lone cowboy took down the hallway towards the main room, to which she immediately recognized it from an old movie titled 'Kill Bill'.

Digging her hand deep inside the disgusting couch, she latched her fingers around an object and gleefully pulled it out of its hiding place, only to be greeted by none other than a book. The moaning on the screen continued, but she couldn't worry about that now. Faye placed the book over her face, laid back down on the couch and pretended to be asleep. Spike would never know.

"Too late Romani."

The sweet, almost tantalizing familiar scent of the cowboy filled her nostrils, and quickly she knew that he was hovering right over her. Her breathing quickened--her hands began to shiver. For some strange reason unknown at the time, he always had that effect on her.

She looked up and saw the man looming over her with a skinny sorry looking cigarette in his mouth, staring at her quizzical features with those two tones eyes of his.

Even though his demeanor seemed relaxed, she knew deep down inside he felt a bit uncomfortable—and for good reason; Faye was only in a white tank top that pushed up her breasts more than usual and red boy shorts that looked as though they were stolen straight from a Victoria's Secret model. Spike shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention towards the screen, then let a soft chuckle escape his lips. Casually he took his seat across from the shrew and leaned back on a wooden bar stool, his body leaned forward to get a better view of the action. Faye shot him a look of disgust and mumbled underneath her breath, then continued trying to find the remote.

"You're awfully quiet this evening, aren't you? I heard you commenting and laughing about the actors from way down in the ship holder. Care to make up some excuse as to why you're watching porn before I publicly announce it to Jet and little Edward?"

"Can't a girl watch a flick in peace without being questioned? I'm sure you do your business in private, so why can't I?"

"Can't a guy be curious? Seeing as how you're.." His eyes cast down to her bare legs. "..Underdressed for the occasion."

"..Oh shut up! I wasn't going to do _that _if that's what you're suggesting! Unlike you I can get the real thing. I don't need porn to get me off."

"But you apparently need it for laughs so laugh with me. You haven't changed the channel yet, and I'm sure nothing's on. It's Friday night, I've had a bad fucking day. Humor me."

"I'll change it something we can BOTH enjoy, how about that?"

"You seemed to have such a grand time on cracking on the actors, so why stop the fun now? We're both adults here..unless you feel uncomfortable watching it with me, Faye."

She ran her fingers through her short violet hair and cocked her head back slightly, letting an obnoxious laugh escape her lips. She then straightened her head up and removed the headband from her hair, allowing it to cascade down to her shoulders. Spike continued to watch Lady Luck do her unnecessary over-dramatic actions before deciding to take another drag of his Marlboro cigarette.

"Oh come on, _me? _Uncomfortable? Not at all. Bring on the sex."

Faye was fucking terrified.

**Faye's Point of View.** (Finally eh?! shit..)

"Think you have a body like? "

Mr. Cool-as-a-cucumber adjusted himself on the barstool he occupied, blowing a puff of smoke from between his lips gently, tapping the burning cigarette on the make shift ash tray out of a piece of wood on the table. I took my concentration off him and momentarily glanced at the slut—bah. She had nothing on me. She didn't have my swagger.

The actress moaned timidly as her partner pushed her panties to the side, allowing entry for him to slip his index finger inside of her. It felt like a blast of cold air was now directed at my most sensitive area, and with that came a shiver. I blinked moronically at the sensation before clearing my throat and disregarding the feeling.

"Bah..I look better in lingerie than she does." I mumbled; a poor but never the less successful attempt to shift the topic on to the screen.

"Faye, you couldn't look any better in a black body bag. Don't fool yourself"

"Hah! And I suppose you're some kind of modern day Ron Jeremy? That guy's packing. I'd take a crack at him."

We continued to watch as the two on screen continued to, for a lack of better words, 'suck and fuck' each other, and with each scene that was more explicit than the next, my body shivered along with them.

"Cold?"

Like he was reading my mind, but I couldn't deny it—it was fucking 45 degrees for Christ's sake. Jet had this pet peeve about anyone turning the AC high—said something about preserving his bonsai plants. I'd turn it down myself—if I wanted to risk showing Spike a view from behind.

_..Nah. I'll stay right he--_

His jacket seemed to come out of nowhere on my chest, and for some reason I twitched when he placed it on top of my breasts. He raised an eyebrow at me as though he were saying 'the fuck?', then resumed his position on the bar stool and continued to watch the flick with me. Adjusting the jacket on my body, I continued to watch the series of actors on the screen fucking like rabbits. One would think that after a while, I would've just gotten up and leave..but unfortunately for me, my mind wasn't allowing me to.

Ever since I could remember, I had this vivid imagination that made me feel like I was somewhere in a scene. I often felt as though I was actually present at these scenes, towards how real they seemed but would immediately get shut down once I snapped out of it involuntarily. This, however, was NOT a fucking good time for my mind to start wandering especially with a living mop beside me.

Watching of all things..

**Porn.**

I felt myself starting to space out. _No Faye...no no no.._

……………………………………

"_Faye.."_

"_Hm?"_

"_..come..."_

……………………………………

"You said something?"

"Other than the fact I said you're welcome? No."

"Oh sorry..thanks for the jacket." No response. The characters on the screen continued their romp, but I was beginning to feel very light headed. I glanced at the bottle of Hypnotic I'd been taking a swig at for some time—oh yah. I felt relaxed.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

_Spike tilted my head back slightly and gently ran his warm tongue on my damp skin while paying special attention to fondling one of my breasts. The metal door behind me was as cold as ice—but I didn't care. I wanted him all over me. I wanted his hands, his lips, his cock all over this body, and nothing could stop me from getting what I wanted. It's what I've been wanting all along..I just simply denied it mentally._

"_Fuck, Faye.."_

_His breathing came out in short, evaporating puffs. The sweat from off his body seemed to make his body radiate, for as the light that reflected off the Red planet shone on his body, his body suddenly seemed like a Michelangelo sculpture. I felt him throbbing .I heard him breathing heavily..his scent was intoxicating, unlike anything I've ever experience. I wanted him so fucking bad..I wanted to show him how much he had pissed me off that night. _

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"**Yeah..yeah..right there..ooooh fuuuuuuck!!"**

"Mediocre. ..Hey you're not getting off of this under my jacket, are you?"

"….."

"Faye."

"Huh wha—of course not! The hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I don't want the smell of hot dry fish on my dry clean only jacket."

"I'm not doing anything, hush. I'm rubbing my hands together. Unlike all the women YOU'VE slept with, I'm an upstanding lady. "

"..My ass." He lit up another cigarette.

_Focus, Faye._ I told myself. I didn't need Spike thinking I was uncomfortable around him. Though, at this point, I didn't know what to think. My peripheral vision was now at the bottle of Hypnotic, and I bit my bottom lip almost instantaneously, thinking that I should've chosen another drink. Spike's facial features were highlighted with the glare from off the T.V. screen, and damn it if I couldn't help but stare at him.

The woman roughly grabbed her partner's member and placed it inside her mouth like some sort of hungry bum, slopping on it and grunting like a bat out of hell. The man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and placed his hands on the back of his woman's head, gently guiding her lips to do what he wanted her to do.

"**Yes! YES!!"**

"No. No. You're faking it. Get off the screen. Boo."

"This coming from the lady now, eh? How do _you _know she's faking it?"

"Oh come on Spike, you can TELL she's faking. I mean, just look at her face!"

"..What, the fact that's it's covered with cu--"

"No you jackass, it's the fact that this guy isn't doing much and already she's screaming bloody murder. That screams suspicious to me."

"Could be he's trying his best."

"He needs to try much harder, because this just isn't cutting it. You men are all the same—no experience whatsoever."

"I beg to differ."

"HAH! As if, Spike. You couldn't fuck your way out of a paper bag to save your life, so what you think you're any better than this sorry son of a bitch?"

"Because that 'sorry son of a bitch' doesn't have the skills I have to satisfy her."

"Satisfy her with a 3 inch toothpick? Hardly worth wanting, lunkhead."

"You know better than anyone in here that it's more than three inches. Who says I'd do it on her?"

"Who'd you do it on? Julia? Because I haven't heard you say anything about her in a while."

"Julia's old news now and you know that. You're only changing the subject because you know it's true."

"If what's true?"

"Come on Faye.."

"If WHAT'S true?"

"I know how you feel about me, so drop the act."

"What exactly are you trying to imply? That I have feelings for you or something??"

He laid back on the barstool and placed both of his hands behind his head. Placing one leg on top of the other tilting his head back, his eyes finally opened all the way to look in my direction.. and it was right there that I was one hundred percent sure I needed a cold shower.

"You and I both know that you've had me on your mind for a while, so don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you."

"That's a bit brash, don't you think? You couldn't WAIT to just ease into the main part of the fic before coming out with that sorry ass line?"

"What's the sense, Faye?" He eased up his barstool slowly and tapped the butt of his cigarette, before outing it on the bronze ashtray on the table in front of him. The way how he looked at me with those mysterious brown eyes literally sent my body in a shiver. ..

_The hell is wrong with me.._ I NEVER had feelings for this man, not even remotely! Maybe once or twice I've had a couple but never like this. I must be losing my fucking mind..

"If you want entertainment, I'd suggest you look for it, not watch it on some make shift channel."

"I WAS enjoying myself before you arrived! You completely fucked up my night, y'know!"

"By doing what? Simply watching a flick with you? Oh come off it, Faye. I noticed you were shifting your legs about underneath my jacket. I may be laidback, but I think I know too much about women by now to NOT know what was going through your head."

"Oh really now?! And what was going through my head huh?!"

"You know, you're really annoying.."

"I thought so. You have the audacity to call yourself a man but you back down when you realize you're wrong."

"..."

"I thought so. For once you shut your mouth and agree with me."

"..I never said I agreed with you."

"Then show me! Prove me wrong you sorrowful son of a bi-"

And somehow, in a swift, fluid like motion, I was now staring up into the two toned eyes of the man that has been pissing me off for a year and half. His palms pressed down on my shoulders; his tie was now comfortably resting on my breasts, and his right leg was dangerously close to my now moist area. My own fucking body was betraying me..and whether he meant to do this or not was completely beyond me. ..

But he was certainly good on catching me off guard. And I was not amused.

"Romani.."

"Gaojo. You gonna just sit here on top of me like a little bitch, or is something going to be done here. Because I have to tell you--you're blocking my fucking view."

"You..and I know for a fact that this whole charade is pointless. So I'll give you an ultimatum."

As the moans on the T.V. screen got louder and louder, and the more Spike breathed down my neck, the more moist I got. I shifted my right leg as discreetly as possible, but Spike caught on to it and chuckled. His breath smelled of a mixture of Marlboro, whiskey and...mint? Just the very smell of him, the fact that he was on top of my body topped with his eyes burning into mine with that sultry smirk on his lips was enough to make my mind wander.

…………………………………………………………..

_"Right there..push it down on me. Just like that, Faye.."_

_"Spi..ike.."_

_"Ugh..fuck.."_

…………………………………………………………… 

"We've both had bad fucking nights, woman.."

"..eh.."

"Either we get this out of our systems now..or you can tell me to fuck off..and this'll never be brought up again."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_His breathing matched her own, her hips danced with his under the pale red glow of Mars. Spike's back was highlighted by the red glow, giving him the look of a Greek god. His body shuddered in pleasure, and with that he picked her up from off the ground and slammed her against the wall. Hungrily he licked the crook of her neck..and greedily she accepted. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Faye..?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_His index finger slipped down below her navel and into her moist folds, causing Faye to drop her jaw and let out a soft moan. He loved hearing her reaction whenever he touched her--be it a simple playful shove in front of the others, or a light, casual brush anytime she caught him getting out of the shower. He allowed his finger to slip out of her wetness, then chuckled as traces of her juices dripped on to the floor._

_"Faye.." He whispered in her ear whilst flicking his tongue along her lobe. Bringing his index finger to his lips, he tasted her. Her essence..her urge for him..everything evidence that she, the shrew, had secretly wanted him for the past year he tasted, and he made SURE that she knew it._

_"You taste wonderful, Romani.."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Fay--"

"Spike.." _shit._ I clasped my hand over my mouth and cursed myself for saying his name like some horny school girl.

"...heh."

_Awkward.._

"Listen why don't you just fuck off huh? Go do something productive--like jumping off a goddamn cliff!!"

"..A simple' no' would've been nice.."

I got from off the couch and threw his jacket back at him, watching as it landed over his mop top.

"Fucking ruined my night, then you're trying to play head games with me?! What kind of fool do you take me for, Spike?!"

"One that apparently loves porn."

"...I'm going to bed. You're hopeless, you'll never learn, and you're a self centered egotistical asshole! You got something else to say to me before I completely ignore you for the next ten weeks?! WELL?!"

"Yeah..I do."

"What?!"

Spike lit up a Marlboro cigarette casually before blowing the exhaust in my direction. He got up and leaned on his leg, tossing the jacket casually over his left shoulder. The yellow shirt that was so straight and neat before was now crumpled and unkempt. His eyes didn't change, and neither did his smirk off those damn lips. He took a step towards me, and I took one back. He chuckled.

"Sweet dreams, Romani.."

And to the left he went.

**Author's Point of View.**

_**Whoosh whoosh whoosh whoosh**_

She tossed to her right side.

_**Drip drip drip drip**_

She resumed back on her left.

**Creak..creak..**

She flipped over on her stomach and wrapped the thick white comforter around her body, but not before punching a nearby pillow in frustration. It took Faye a good hour and a half to finally realize what was bothering her.

"Damn dog food..."

Well..what was kind of bothering her anyway. Faye Valentine sighed irritably as she flipped over on her back, her emerald green eyes staring up at the ceiling fan that lazily spun around counterclockwise above her head. Her body was damp and sticky due to sweat..which was odd considering it was at least 52 degrees in her room. Lack of clothes, maybe? She groaned childishly while contemplating the very thought of having to get up and go all the way across the room just to go put some pants on. _Much too far.. _she thought, now shifting her focus from the fan to the annoying creaks that was heard from outside her room.

A click of a knob, a shut of a door, and the familiar humming that was heard from the hallways only meant one thing; Spike was about to take a shower.

"Spike!!" I banged my fists on the wall opposite the bathroom he was occupying. "Don't take too long in there!! I need to shower too!! And don't use up all the hot water either!!"

Silence. I heard the shower knob turn, followed by the splash of water against the white washed walls. His own hands caresses his body with the soap..

His long muscular legs dripping with soap suds..

His two toned eyes now unseen, his face tipped towards the rushing warm water..

His..._ Snap out of it girl. You're supposed to be asleep, remember?!_

I shook my head violently. Something's wrong with me, most definitely, but I needed to keep calm. I needed to maintain my composure until he came out of the shower. _Shouldn't be too hard. _I sat back and relaxed.

**Two hours later.**

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW SPIKE!"

"..."

"I KNOW YOU HEAR ME IN THERE AND I'M NOT MOVING FROM THE DOORWAY UNLESS YOU GET OUT!"

"..Keep your panties on, I'm coming."

"I'm serious Spike! You have three seconds before I shoot the fucking knob off!"

"..."

"One." I gripped the Glock 35 in my right hand and positioned the gun against the cold steel door knob. I've tried waiting patiently--but after ten minutes of hearing nothing but the constant running of water, and being that this was the only bathroom on the ship, nature decided to take its course. I wanted to pee, and I wanted to pee real bad. I didn't give a damn at this point--I was ready to kill for it.

"TWO!"

I cocked the hammer back and bit my lower lip. What was he DOING in there for two straight hours anyway? I'll be pissed if he used up all the hot water--he knows better than that by know. _Spike wouldn't do that, unless he wanted to die_ I thought to myself, chuckling at the idea of me taking pot shots at his ass while he ran down the hallway screaming bloody hell.

"THR--"

Unexpectedly the steel blue door swung open thus knocking me on my ass on the floor. Spike's expression was a quizzical, but his disposition seemed to say otherwise. He cleaned his hands off in his white towel and chuckled underneath his breath, his eyes burning into mine. Glancing down at my bare legs, then to my right hand which occupied my weapon, his face went from amusement to that of annoyance.

"..You really were planning to shoot me, weren't you, Romani?"

"Why not? You were taking too damn long in there. I had no other choice. The hell were you doing in there so long anyway?"

"..Can't a guy have his privacy for once?"

His black pajama pants followed by a light blue towel slung over his left shoulder made him look almost immaculate. His body seemed to reflect the rays of light from off the lamp hovering over his head, and his hair waved about more freely than it did before. His long muscular arms grabbed mine gently and lifted me up from off the cold ground, standing me up to his level. The toothpick in his mouth switched periodically from side to side, and seeing as how I was easily annoyed, I plucked the stick from his lips and placed it between my own.

"Now why'd you go and do that, huh..?"

I didn't realize it before, but our bodies were VERY close to each other when he took my hand and stood me up. I could smell the same Lavender and vanilla body washed he had used, and momentarily I closed my eyes and inhaled in as though it were some sort of new high. I felt my body beginning to shiver, my legs began to feel weak, and all of a sudden, I could not look into this man's eyes.

"Y'know..the option's still open, Faye.."

"..."

"Bad fucking night...sure you wanna spend it alone?"

"What are you suggesting? That we..talk?"

"If you'd like to call it that. All you need is a reason, Romani, and you got me."

I couldn't believe I was hearing what I was hearing. Was he..? Is he..? Did he just..?

No. No.. _Chin up, girl. You know this is some kind of bullshit he's pulling on you. This is Spike we're talking about..Spike!_

True, the man was known for misleading, but never had I seen or heard him in this state. His entire attitude was relaxed, and though it killed me to admit it, he looked damn good with that swagger. My hormones were going wild to the point where I felt as though I couldn't control them any longer..but I had to. I couldn't let Spike win. He accused me earlier of having feelings for him, and I'll be DAMNED if I let him win..!

"You have a nice night Spike. I'm going to shower." I pushed myself away from him, and in a hurry I rushed through the door and latched it behind me, placing my back against the cold metal and sighed deeply.

_I win._

I've won. ..I finally fucking WON! His head games didn't work on me, and I was feeling pretty proud of myself for the moment. Quickly I disposed of my tank top and under wear, then slipped behind the blue and grey shower curtains. I reached out to grab the shower knob..but then I stopped. Flashes of the gaojo raced across my mind. My right leg started to shiver, my body started to grow hot. The heat from between my legs grew more evident, and I believed I made it worse by placing my hand there as if to keep it in one place.

**_"PL..Please Spi..ah..aah.."_**

**_"You've wanted this for a while now, haven't you, Valentine?"_**

"Y..yes.." I placed my hand over my mouth and stiffened my body. My own body..my own FUCKING body and mind were deceiving me!

_This is ridiculous..I didn't come in here for that. I need to just get over it, and go get some sleep. _

I turned the shower knob.. and I was NOT fucking amused.

**Author's point of view**

Faye started screaming like a bat out of hell, and to Spike that meant only one thing; all the hot water was used up. Clad in nothing but a white towel wrapped around her body, she stomped angrily towards the cockpit where he normally occupied. With each step she took, her heart raced more and she was starting to wonder if maybe she was overreacting for a bit.

Opening the door leading inside the vast cockpit, she looked around and saw nothing but darkness. The ship creaked then jerked unexpectedly towards a set course Jet had placed on the ship's internal navigator before he left for errands. She glanced at the blue and green font on the computer screen—'Ganymede'. Guess Jet couldn't let go of his first love after all.

Faye quickly held on to a nearby bar to keep her balance, all the while searching with her eyes for the lunk head.

The smell of cigarette smoke, tequila, lavender and vanilla danced in the area, and once again Faye inhaled deeply and smirked to herself, knowing that he was somewhere close by.

"Shouldn't have come, Faye.."

His voice seemed to bounce off every wall of the room. Traces of smoke floated aimlessly about the in the air, before disappearing into the dark corner of the room.

"Can it, Spike, I'm fucking pissed off at y-you right now."

He chuckled. _DAMN_ she hated it when he chuckled.

"Cold? Do you need my jacket again?"

"I need anything f-from you!"

"Oh..?" He began taking steps towards her slowly with the Marlboro cigarette in his mouth. "And why is that?"

"You know damn w-well why!" She snapped back, pointing an accusing finger at where she thought he'd be.

"My guess is that you couldn't take the heat."

"Hah hah..v-very Funny. Now listen Spike, I'm tired of this bullshit with you using up all the hot water. Why don't you just--…"

"Just what, Faye?"

Her body jolted when she felt his digits barely touching her soft, olive skin.

"Just _what_? Leave you alone..?"

Lady Luck inhaled sharply, yet still there was no reply.

"You think I've proven my point yet..? I've had a really bad fucking night, but I never told you why.."

"…"

"Wanna know why, Valentine..?" His fingers inched their way further up her thigh, sending more tiny sensations shooting throughout her body.

"Y..yes.."

"That day you caught me out of the shower, you looked at me like no other woman has before. If I could, I would've fucked you right then and there.."

His fingers momentarily brushed against her sex, and with that came a soft gasp from her lips. Spike leaned his more towards hers, allowing his head to rest upon her shoulder, positioning his lips by her ear, taking the time to let her anticipate and mentally assume his words.

"It's because of _**you**_ why my night is so unfortunate. This.." He brushed his fingers again against her moist folds, grinning as he realized he was making damn good progress. "..is what's making me go M.I.A. for the past couple of days. I needed you out of my head, Romani.."

"…"

"I want to show you, Faye. I want you to feel what I've felt when you piss me off. I want you to scream my name, _MY _name when I touch you. I've heard you numerous times before when you think you're alone. Don't think I haven't seen you pleasing yourself over me..."

Her deep emerald green eyes grew wide with embarrassment at his last sentence. She reluctantly tried moving away from him in order to gain leverage, but was quickly put in her place when his left palm slammed against the wall behind head. As the earth's full moon came into view through the large panoramic windows, so did Spike's unusual two toned eyes.

"I wanted you to fuck me, Romani. I wanted to show you how much I needed your body in the shower..but then after all.."

He promptly removed his fingers from her now aching leg, and placed his index and middle between the cig. "You're just 'an upstanding lady'."

Needless to say, Faye was not a happy woman.

She wanted to stay there and watch as he walked away. She wanted to turn her nose up, possibly say a few cuss words at him, and walk away.

But she didn't.

She knew she lacked his attitude, and he knew he lacked her fire. Faye's philosophy had always been to take in the moment..but could she really take in this one? Could she REALLY see herself with the lunkhead for one night, even though it would probably mean nothing in the morning?

_Fuck this.._

Of course she could.

"Spike wait."

He paused, mid heel. All that could be seen as a response from him was the cigarette smoke that blew forward. Everything drew quiet for a moment, and only the heavy breathing from both of them could her heard—Faye's more so than Spike's.

_A reason.._

She glanced at the panoramic view leading towards the vast emptiness of space, then shifted her eyes back towards him. Her heart beat fast against her chest, and though outwardly she seemed calmed, inside she had a million thoughts flowing through her head.

"Because..I've..wanted to.. for a long while but I..don't"

He shifted his feet and turned sideways, the corner of his mysterious dark brown eyes meeting her full emerald greens.

"Then what are you waiting for, Faye..?"

In full view of the ship was Earth, with the deep blue earth radiating off the windows of the cockpit. Cool air started blowing from the vents as the AC kicked in, and Faye mentally cursed as her body began to shiver. Spike began his steps slowly towards her as though he'd done this to her before. He kept his focus on her and her alone, blowing out the remaining cigarette smoke between his lips. He allowed the remains of the cig to drop to the floor, before it eventually floated off to the far corner of the room.

"Come here." He demanded in a low sensual tone that sent typical shivers over her entire body. Faye stood in one place with both feet planted firmly on the ground. She wanted this, indeed but she wanted to make him work for it, if even for a little. Spike didn't seem to be in the mood for games, but nevertheless he played along. He grabbed her towel, she tugged back.

"Reluctant tonight aren't we?"

".."

Another tug, and yet she refused. Even within the darkness of the cockpit, one could clearly see him smirking, and in return she smirked as well. With a final tug of the soft cotton that shielded her curvaceous figure from his view, it finally fell to the ground in one smooth swoop. Faye gasped sharply and frowned at the cowboy, who in turn responded by pushing her against the cold metal wall, placing his lips heatedly against the crook of her neck; strands of her hair constantly getting in the way. She titled her head upwards towards the dark ceiling, her mouth agape at the feel of his lips on her warm damp skin. Her right palm shivered as though it were tempted to touch the ruffle of green hair in front of her. She could feel his left hand on her waist, while the other played on the skin on her right thigh, teasing each microscopic hair that sent unexplainable sensations through her body.

He dipped his head in between the valley of her breasts, nipping lightly at her skin while leaving tiny red marks along the way to mark his territory. He felt her quickened her breath each time his time met his skin. Once..twice..

Feverishly he moved his moistened lips to her right breast, paying close attention to her nipples, sucking rhythmically to the sound of her breathing. Faye bit her bottom lip gently and drove her fingers into his thick moss like hair, tilting her head sideways against the metal wall, silently murmuring his name as he continued to please her and break down her walls.

"Spi--.." Pity she couldn't continue his name. This was the only time she felt helpless, the only time a man ever had control of her like this.

"Like this, Faye..?" He looked up at her his with two toned eyes that still seemed mysterious to her. Each time a star passed by on the large panoramic view like window, the reflection would be cast in his eyes. She felt her knees go weak, but she knew she had to keep going. She couldn't let her guard go down just yet.

"Y—yes.." She managed to murmur. A bit distracted by the almost tickling sensation of his other hand against the inside of her thigh, however, she didn't get to say what she initially wanted to say.

He followed her breathing pattern to coincide with the flow of his fingers against her soft olive skin. Everything this man did, he did it in a calm, cool collective matter and it was no surprise to Faye that even in this he would remain the same. His lips traced their way up her right breast, across her left shoulder blade, up the crook up her neck then finally rested momentarily at the tip of her ear, his breathing coming out agitated, anxious and heavily aroused. He brushed his fingers across her moist folds, teasing Lady Luck (for she was truly lucky indeed) continuously before they momentarily rested right above her clit. The heat that emanated from her, to him, was even more of a turn on. This is what he wanted her to feel—how she made him feel every time she walked out of the shower clad in nothing but a towel. How he felt whenever she used her sultry voice to get what she wanted in a bounty. Every small thing Spike could think of about her that turn him the fuck on he wanted her to feel.

For a moment they could hear nothing but their own heart beats and ragged breathing. Faye felt helpless against his demeanor, but no one could tell her that she didn't like it. It drove her mentally crazy. This man, _this_ man that she was secretly yearning for throughout the times they've known each other now literally had her up the wall.

"What are you going to do now, gaojo..?"

"I don't know Romani. You tell me.."

A shockwave of pleasure shot throughout Faye's entire body, and her immediate reason was to inhale sharply, tipping her head back to great the moonlight that shone through. Warm liquid ran down her right thigh- first sign on how much she wanted him deep inside of her. Spike chuckled softly in her ear, slipping his middle finger from inside her antagonizing slow, allowing even more of her juices to run down the palm of his hand.

"..What you want me to do.."

"Spi..i.."

"Talk to me Faye.."

Another slip of his finger, and another moan escaped her lips. Each time she moaned, Spike would kiss the crook of her neck before resuming them onto her lips. His lips, to her was as soft as silk, but his attitude.. his drive was like liquid fire. She wanted more of him, 'the whole nine yards' she would call it.

Spike pumped his middle and index fingers inside and out of her moist folds slowly at first, then faster as her breathing began to quicken. He knew her legs her going weak, and she knew that she couldn't hold out anymore at his rate. Feverishly he kissed her lips, his tongue madly dancing with hers like star crossed sex starved lovers.

"Oh god..oh..fu—c..k.."

He lifted her up more against the wall and allowed her legs to be placed on his shoulders, his face now in full view of her slightly swollen private parts. She dug her fingers wildly into his hair once more, with her back now arched against the metal wall. Her other hand braced against it for support, but it soon became evident that it wasn't needed. Spike didn't need an introduction, however. His warm wet tongue dove inside of her before she even adjusted herself to his strength properly and as a result, it sent Faye moaning loudly in absolute bliss. Rhythmically he began kissing her in places she herself never knew she had before. The feel of his tongue against her pussy, the cold air that was evident in the room and the shiver that continuously shot through her body was enough to send her over the edge.

He hoisted her up higher against the wall while continuing to please her current sexual desire. It wasn't the way how Spike's tongue flickered across her clit repeatedly before tasting her juices. It wasn't the way how his fingers dug into her thighs, squeezing now and then to generate an even more intense reaction from her. No it was his eyes..those dark brown two toned almond shaped eyes that looked at Miss Valentine intensely, and the smirk that followed closely behind as he would glance up now and again for her response. Just seeing herself in them was almost enough to drive her to the point of sheer and utter madness.

His tongue flickered faster across her clit, while occasionally without much of a physical warning, inserting his two fingers deep between her shivering legs.

"Uhmf!! Ye--..es..!" She cried out, gripping on to the back of the cowboy's neck for dear life. Her body shuddered suddenly at his sudden action before moving her hips in tune with his lips. Spike slightly smiled at this and continued to hold her in place up on his shoulders.

"Cum for me, Faye.." He whispered, his voice low and raspy.

She looked down at him with her lips parted, now hungry for him as well. Hungry to return the favor. She moved her hips quickly in tune with his tongue whilst running her fingers through his thick green locks, grabbing at tuft of it whenever she felt herself about to climax.

"Spike..ah..AH..UGH..FUCK..!"

"Come on..come for me.."

"Spik--….shit..Oooh..shit..!"

Faster he pumped his fingers in and out of her, making absolutely sure to pay attention to her clit as well. Faye's hips moved faster with his motion now, her body growing hotter with each stroke. Warm liquid began to flow lightly in between his lips, some dripping from the corners of his mouth before trailing down the soft skin of his throat. Faye's body shivered slightly before finally going limp against the metal wall, her remaining juices sliding down her right leg. Spike looked up at the violet haired woman and smiled in semi-sweet satisfaction. He knew this was FAR from over, and Faye herself knew so as well.

He let her down on the ground gently, while licking the remaining juices off his lips before inserting his hands in his black pajama pockets. His eyes seemed to pierce hers as he watched her chest rise and fall.

"Well now Romani..seems I've broken you out of your comfort--..eh?"

In no time at all Faye pushed the now surprised cowboy down on the floor below, her eyes burning into his as strands of her hair rested on his facial features. She took a minute to stare at the man she had grown to lust after; dirty little thoughts running through her head all two years she's known him and now she finally had him in her grasp.

She followed his previous actions by kissing the side of his neck—an action which generated a low moan from Spike. Faye swung her right leg over his left, her most intimate area open to his skin beneath. She didn't care about the romantic gesture of it all anymore, and it was quite clear he didn't want to waste anymore time daddling around the foreplay. His breathing was ragged as though he ran a marathon. Spike's hard on was definitely evident beneath her, and that was EXACTLY what Faye wanted from him at that moment. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she smirked deviously as her left hand slid down the black cotton sweatpants that blocked her view from her prize for the night.

"You okay there, gaojo..?" Her emerald green eyes seemed to twinkle to him when she said that sentence, and though Spike was normally cool under pressure, in this instance all he could do was nod. Faye licked her lips in much anticipated to what awaited below, already having his hard throbbing member in her hand, teasing the tip of it lightly with her fingertips. Spike tilted his head back more towards the glowing light of the moon, letting out another low moan eminating from deep within his throat.

"Faye..fuck me already.." He seemed at almost beg her..but Faye knew she wasn't done as yet. She wanted to make him beg for it-- whether he liked it or not.

Spike looked immaculate in the moonlight that shone below, almost, to Faye like a Greek god who was in his most vulnerable state of pleasure.

He clenched his fist slightly, then released as she left light butterfly kisses along his neck, taking the time to admire the sheer masculinity of his body. His body was an ABSOLUTE work of art, and one could tell that he spent a lot of time in his quarters perfecting his body to what it was at that moment. Each ripple she came across was highlighted by the light that shone, and with each one accompanied a flick of her tongue along that specific area. Spike's back arched slightly as she came closer to his throbbing cock, her fingertips still massaging the slightly wet tip. She dipped her tongue in his navel, allowing it to play in and around the area, occasionally letting her lips slide and tickle the fine hairs that lead to her prize.

"You ready, cowboy..?"

Spike said nothing—only a low groan was heard as his only response.

She traced her lips down to his cock and ran her fingers along the tip. Lightly licking the sides and smiling to herself when she felt the cowboy jump, she proceeded to breathe heavily on his member, loving the feel of his hardness against her lips and face. Spike had to be at least a good twelve and a half inches—at least now Faye knew he wasn't joking about the size. Her tongue was soft and wet against his cock, which seemed to pulsate every time he felt she was near to take him in entirely. His chest heaved up and down; his hands clenched in anticipation..God what was this woman doing to him?? He was never this much aroused around any woman before, not even Julia, but there was something about Faye..something about this emerald green eyed woman that was fuel to his fire.

She lowered her head slowly on his cock, allowing her eager tongue to lick the tip of it, tasting the slightly salty /sweet pre-cum that ran down. Swinging her hair to fall on her left shoulder, Faye laid herself flat on the cold floor and gave Spike one final glance before completely inserting his throbbing cock inside her soft wet mouth.

"Fuck, Faye..!"

Spike eyes widened in what seemed like shock before rolling into the back of his head, his body tensing up as a reaction. The tightness of her mouth along with the combination of her fingers stroking the shaft of his dick was what definitely did it for him, and Spike knew he had to contain himself before he exploded right then and there too soon.

She felt him throb inside her mouth, touching the back of her throat before slowly pulling it out to get used to his thickness. The veins pulsated invitingly, mesmerizing, taunting Faye to do it again. She felt his hand in her semi short violet hair, running his fingers throughout while encouraging her for more. She was loving hearing him beg and plead..

This is how she wanted him to feel. This is how he had made her feel every time she imagined him fucking her in her room.

Enveloping her mouth around his cock again, she thrust him inside and out of her mouth, tightening her lips to imitate what was to come later on. Spike let out another moan, this time more audible than the first. His hand momentarily grabbed a bit of her hair, before releasing it once more. He wanted more of her. He wanted to be inside her already. The feel of her mouth around his aching cock was almost too much to handle, and unfortunately, or unfortunately for him, Faye was only getting started.

Her tongue played with his shaft simultaneously while she sucked him off. One hand was jacking him off due to his massive length, while the other Faye was most familiar with at nights when he'd turn her on. Nothing could be heard but the sounds of her pleasing him to no end, Spike's breathless moaning, and the quiet hum of the ship.

"Mm.."

She adjusted her body to better fit his comfort, while subconsciously opening her legs further to insert more of her fingers inside her wet folds. Spike placed a hand on his forehead and continued to moan lowly, his eyes occasionally rolling into the back of his head as Faye flicked her tongue quickly over his tip, being careful to time it just right with his mouth moving up and down on his massive length.

"Ah..fuck..Faye.."

She tightened her mouth around his cock and closed her eyes, allowing the tip to touch the back of her mouth. Spike's right hand ran through her soft violet hair and though he was well aware that his hips were moving in tune with her actions, he didn't care—he was beginning to hit nirvana and back if she kept this up. He clenched her hair each time he felt himself about to cum, but he knew he had to keep it back. He couldn't back down from the shrew..and he knew in a way, it was almost like a game of cat and mouse. He knew after this he'd make HER scream, he'd make HER want him more and even if it killed him, even if his world came crashing down on him..

He'd make her love him.

Pushing more of her fingers inside of her gave Faye more motivation to please him. She paused for a min to throw her hair back—a move that almost made Spike cum right then and there, considering the bit of pre cum that was briefly displayed on her lips. He placed his hand back on her head, watching as she bobbed her head up and down on his thick massive shaft; each action taking him closer and closer to a level he never knew existed. His right leg rose and fell..his eyes rolled into the back of his head..he felt the heat building up in his thighs and he knew, he KNEW that this wasn't over yet. This was far from being over.

"Fuck me Faye..oh..god..fuck me.."

His breath quickened with hers, moaning along with her muffled cries, pushing himself deeper inside her mouth, being careful to be gentle. He tightened his fists and tipped his head back towards the panoramic windows; the moans escaping from his mouth getting louder by the minute. Faye's smile grew wide as she felt his cock stiffen within the confines of her mouth and used this opportunity to lick the head of his cock slowly, using her right hand to finish him off.

"Come on baby.." She whispered whilst placing a soft kiss on his abdomen--..but fortunately for her, Spike wasn't ready for that as yet. He held back that moment for the actual deed and proceeded to do so by flipping her on her back, resting himself on top of her fully naked body. Heatedly they kissed underneath the pale moonlight, with Faye smirking as she tried to maintain a good position on him.

"What's the matter huh..? You lucked out on me..?" She teased.

Spike sucked on her bottom lip playfully, before slamming her against the ship's internal controls behind her. Faye winced, but paid no attention to the minimal pain afterwards.

"Hush..."

He lifted her right leg up on his left shoulder and grinned, tipping Miss Valentine's head backwards to suck on one of her sensitive nipples. His right hand feverishly fumbled around for the anti gravity control and, with a flick of a switch, made things a whole lot more interesting.

Faye quickly grabbed on to the metal bar beside her, letting out a soft cry of surprise before realizing what was happened. Their bodies lifted up off the ground slowly, with Spike's grin lifting along with it.

"Um..lunkhead.."

"You always wanted to live dangerously, Romani. So why not make love like it as well..?"

The low tone of his voice, those mismatched eyes and the sexual intensity that was building up between them as each moment passed by made Faye throw her cares out the window.

He positioned himself on her, a seemingly impossible feat to someone with no imagination (stab), but never the less he made it happen. As the small objects around them began floating upwards, Faye stared into the eyes of the man she never knew she'd have..if even for one night. His two toned eyes..

Time seemed to have stood still for them in that instance. He was staring at her with longing, wanting, lust..everything that could be an adjective for the word 'sex' was displayed deep within in his eyes. She has his past..but yet she couldn't see his future. She didn't care..at that moment in time he was all she needed. He wanted her, she wanted him, it was that simple.

Their breathes quickened once more..Spike hungrily kissed her neck now, nipping softly at her rich olive toned skin. He gripped the side of her thigh and hastily placed it on the metal bar, exposing Faye in her most intimate setting. Spike smirked.

"Faye.."

She flinched.

_"We've both had bad fucking nights, woman.." _The words seem to repeat themselves over and over again in her head. _Do I really want this..?_

Their actions haven't even begun that night and already Faye's legs were quivering in anticipation. The short five to ten second stare from Spike seemed as though he were asking her if she really wanted to go through with this. He didn't want her to regret this night, not in the least..

It initially started out, for him as a way to relieve his stress, to relieve the tension of the day..but as their actions progressed, through their dirty talking, through their moans, and yes, even the porn flick they had watched earlier had something to deal with it

It became a lot more.

"..Faye.."

Her eyes slightly widened. He was the type to never completely show his emotions, but within his mismatched eyes at that moment she saw more concern and dare she say...THOSE feelings in them than she had ever seen before even when he was with Julia.

"If you don't want to d-.."

She silenced his words with her lips, placing the first soft, gentle romantic kiss of the night. Spike's eyes widened at first, but slowly found him self slipping away into the arms of the still mysterious woman in front of him.

The woman he had grown to hate of the past years they've shared

The woman that secretly ran through mind throughout all his battles..

The woman that was very much a part of his wandering, typical lustful mind. Spike was most certain he was a part of hers as well.

Their tongues danced slowly at first; their attempt at taking things at an anticipated pace. That pace, however quickened. One could tell that even in love making, they still competed for dominance towards how their kisses ignited each other like kerosene to a flame. The sexual intensity between them was building up like a raging fire, and not even Spike himself was sure of how long he could keep it up.

He gently grabbed a hold of her right thigh, holding it in place by his side as he moved himself closer to her entrance. He titled the violet hair woman's head to the side, feverishly sucking at her delicate skin.

"Spi..Spi.."

His expression was that of determination for he was DETERMINED to make this woman love him. He wanted her to feel what he felt..he wanted her to share with him what he tried to share with Julia a year ago. He wanted..he wanted..

"..Ah.!! Mmmm fuck yes!!" Faye cocked her head back quickly, her body jolting at the massive thickness that entered inside her moist entrance, filling her completely. Spike's cock throbbed wildly inside of her and though he himself tried to keep his cool, his breathing was a dead give away of poor composure.

She straddled her legs around his waist; those long legs that seemed to reach up to heaven in Spike's eyes. Each part of their bodies seemed to be painted with red and blue from the reflection of Mars and the moon through the panoramic window.

"Spi..Spi...oh..fuck..!"

Swiftly he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, moving his lips to her ear to give her instruction.

"Hold on to the bar Fa..Faye.."

His words were coming out of short gasps. The once cool as a cucumber cowboy was at the mercy of Faye's body, both inside and out. If there was any a better time to break down his own barrier, now would be a good one.

Faye did as she was told and held on to the supportive object. Sweat slowly rolled down her body as she moved her body in tune with his shaft, her temperature growing hotter with each thrust that was made inside of her.

The evaporation from both of their lips was even more evident of the sheer raw lovemaking that was taking place, and even Spike himself had to admit that for the first time in his life, he made true LOVE to a woman.

A woman that was lusted after many was loved by only him.

Her red full curvaceous silhouetted figure seemed like a piece of fine art against Spike's lean yet muscular light and dark blue silhouetted body. Each time he pumped himself in and out of her folds, it seemed very fluid like, much like his fighting style. Spike was truly good at everything he did, and it would come as no surprised that this would be one of them.

But he was still unsatisfied.

He hadn't even begun to become comfortable with their current positions before finding it unsatisfactory.

"Turn around Faye.." he asked—no he DEMANDED. Faye managed to smirk, only to be met with a heated kiss from the once level headed man.

"..Turn around.."

He knew women like her, though they acted tough with a hard shell, liked to be dominated and he was indeed correct. Faye licked her soft rosy lips and grinned, her actions pausing for a moment to catch her breath.

"Whatever you say, gaojo.."

He slipped himself out of her and, in a sort of dominative movement, turned Faye around and promptly bent her over the ship's controls, all the while telling her to hold on to that bar she had become most familiar with. Spike made love as he fought; smooth, swift fluid like motions that was signature in the streets, and now in a different sense was signature with Faye and Faye alone.

" Spik..oh FUCK me..!!" Her legs gave way to more of his cock inside her tight wet folds, with both their juices running down her long legs. Her breasts moved simultaneously with Spike's rapid pumping, and his breathing, sharp and rough, seemed to match perfectly with his hip gyration.

"I..fuc...Faye..!"

His eyes rolled slowly into the back of his head, his mouth agape, position steady.

The heat that accumulated between his loins was ready to explode just as much as she was, and he knew, he KNEW that after this, there would be an awkward silence.

He didn't care..

He knew after this she'd either love him and be with him or hate him and skin him alive.

Spike once again didn't care..

The only thing he cared about..the only thing he ever cared about from the START was that he loved this woman. This woman, who was currently moaning his name, touching her soft supple breasts, biting her bottom lip and moving as though she were a bucking bull was the only thing that genuinely meant _anything_ at this moment.

Spike indeed..through all the speculation..was in love with Miss Valentine.

He was enjoying hearing her silently moan his name..even throughout all their actions she still had a bit of that pride left within her. No matter.

Spike was determined to fuck it out of her.

With his right hand he reached around to her clit and moved closer to his lover's earlobe, gently nipping at the skin before letting out a soft, but very-evident-of-coming-close-to-an-orgasm chuckle.

"Fuck you're wet, Romani.."

Faye winced, but not out of pain. She slowly began to love the way he was talking to her dirty in her ear, and was beginning to love this secret dominant side of him. She felt him _pinch_ her clitoris lightly, before pleasing her with his fingers as fast as he could, trying to match the two rhythms together. Faye's head tipped back and rested uncomfortably on Spike's hovering shoulder, but she didn't care.

She knew she was about to cum at any moment, but she didn't care.

"Spike!! OH FUCK!! YES SPIKE!!"

She knew she was aware that her screaming was a bit too loud.

"..Fay..Fah..ah..AH!!"

Spike knew he was beginning to lose control.

Faye's head tilted forward, her mouth open, with a bit of Spike's remnants on those lips. Streams of their own cum began dripping down their legs and they were aware.

Faye's eyes rolled into the back of her head before she shut them tightly, feeling herself almost floating, hitting, reaching to that sweet sin called nirvana, no longer the Hypnotic she had earlier.

Spike felt Faye's fingernails dig into his arm that she held on to for support apart from the metal bar, and he was aware…

"_**Faye? FAYE!"**_

"Spike…!! I.. I..!!!"

They tried to kiss, but the ever growing intensity of reaching that sweet spot was greatly increasing, and it almost became very hard for them to share that kiss. They panted, he pounded, he pumped, she gyrated, she screamed, he moaned..

Their tongues danced within each other's mouths. Their silhouetted bodies moved so fluidly, so freely against one another like long lost lovers who'd just found their way.

"Fa..Fa..I..fuck..ing..UHMM!!"

"_**Faye where the hell are you?!"**_

"I…I..!"

"L..lo..luh..oh..FUCK baby..!"

"_**Where the FUCK is all of my alcohol?! FAYE!"**_

Their actions slowed down. Their breathing, however still heavy. Faye's hair was matted with sweat, but she didn't care. She shared an intimate kiss with Spike, who, still inside of her, was already at the peak of his orgasm, before finally collapsing on to the beautiful bounty hunter. Throughout the night they've shared kisses, they physically showed all their anger, their frustration, their lust, their taunting, their quest for dominance…

"Faye.."

_**The automatic doors budged slightly, refusing to give Jet any lee way as to what might have been going on in the other end. He heard moaning and panting..and was quite certain that something was DEFINITELY out of place, much like his liquor. Jet wasn't only annoyed; he was fucking pissed, livid, and in sheer rage.**_

Weakly she looked into those mismatched eyes of his; one seeing the past, the other his future. She saw herself in both of them, and also saw not only a great deal of satisfaction, but accomplishment as well. She wondered if now was the time to open up her feelings about him..would it be smart? Would it be too bold? Nevertheless..

"Spike..I..I love you…"

He smiled weakly at her and placed a gently kiss on her forehead. He still smelled of Marlboro, lavender and vanilla, but it was now to become her favorite scent. She wanted to her say it, even if it was in a code of some sort..she wanted to hear him say it..

"..My funny Valentine, eh?" He chuckled.

"_**I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE! OVERRIDE THE GODDAMN DOORS!"**_

"I love you too..Miss Valen--"

In came a VERY pissed off Jet Black with a half empty bottle in one hand, an empty bag of Oreo cookies in the other and the most shocked/displeased/dismayed expression on his face. Ed ran in behind him with her usual tactics and cover Ein's eyes as he walked in as well.

Jet knew the two were secretly hiding feelings for each other, but he never once thought that they would both go THIS far to display it so openly, especially with a child and a smart mutt on board.

"Spike..Faye..what the..?"

Faye Valentine looked up from that dirty yellow disgusting couch in the **main room**, taking her eyes off from the porn flick for a second.

"'ey Jet. Got anything new to eat? I'm dying in this place."

"Yo." Spike acknowledged lazily towards Jet and Ed before returning his attention to the porn flick. Jet promptly chucked the empty bottle of Hypnotic towards him, who casually caught it and placed it gently on the ground behind him.

"Turn that crap off!"

"But we're watching it.."

" I SAID TURN THAT OFF!"

"**Ooh!! Johnny!! Right there, right..ah..I..I..UH..!"**

**Click.**

Jet slammed the bag of empty Oreo on top of the wooden table dramatically before shoving his hands in his pockets, glaring at the now amused bounty hunters,

"First off..I'm PISSED to find out that my room is completely jacked up. You two have TEN SECONDS to fess up or I'm kicking both of your sorry asses off this ship, understood?!"

"Ooh, Jet person mad!" Ed exclaimed excitedly before running off with Ein to the other corner of the room before disappearing into her own quarters with her 'Tomato'.

Faye arose from the couch and got up slowly, proceeding to stretch herself out in her night time attire consisting of nothing but a tank top and boy shorts. Spike, in _his_ usual suit attire as well, mumbled incoherently underneath his breath. Faye scoffed.

"Well I certainly know it wasn't me. I'm on a diet after all---what the hell are you over there mumbling about, lunkhead?"

"You lying sack of crap.."

"Excuse me?!"

"Faye it's evident you were the one from the start that rummaged in there, so don't try to pull that all too cute act of being innocent. The evidence is all in the thighs."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! PISS OFF SPIKE!"

"Temper temper Faye, it's not good for the old age, y'know?"

"Are you--..you know what? Fuck you, Spike. Jet, you don't REALLY believe him do you??"

"..I'm cutting your fucking bounty in half"

"WHAT?! You know what screw this I'm going to bed!"

"DID YOU DO THIS OR NOT FAYE?!"

"I didn't steal your goddamn chips! I don't have to—I'M A LADY!"

And with that said Faye got up and stomped away from the two angrily, heading off to the left hand side of the room where her room was located. Jet shrugged his shoulders lightly and slumped on the couch she once laid, now focusing his attention on the cool-as-a-cucumber cowboy.

"Women..they not only steal your money but they drink your damn liquor too. You sure it wasn't _you_, Spike? I won't be mad if it is. I just want to know that I'm not going crazy."

"I'm positive, Jet. You probably drank some by mistake and forgot all about it. Remember last time?"

"Yeah..you're probably right."

A silence passed through the two now, except for Jet's left foot casually tapping on the linoleum floor. Clearing his throat and slugging an arm over the couch, Jet's eyes raised back towards the mismatched cowboy.

"So tell me something." Jet's curiosity spiked.

"Yeah?"

"..What's with the porn channel you two were watching?"

Spike chuckled lightly underneath his breath whilst digging into his pockets, searching for a cigarette. Taking out a fresh pack of Marlboro, he gently pat the bottom of it as all chain smokers do and took out a long one, inserting it between his lips. Jet, already having a lighter in hand, flicked the latch and lit up Spike's cigarette, then leaned back as he exhaled out the first exhaust.

"Caught her watching in as soon as I came in. Decided it might be fun to watch it with her."

"And she didn't object?"

He took a drag of his cig, then exhaled, turning his head to the side to the make shift t.v/ laptop.

"At first. Then she got over it." He smirked.

"What a first eh? You two finally agree on something. Once in a blue moon, eh?"

The reflection in the screen on the laptop/ t.v. showed the figure of a woman, peering out from corner of the room and secretly spying on the two. Of course it was no more than Faye herself..but he could feel her eyes on him. He could feel her smile, her swagger, her pride returning.

In a secret acknowledgement that he was aware of her presence, Spike nodded his head twice, then scratched the back of it. He shifted his weight on the wooden chair and leaned back, taking another drag of his cigarette before shifting his eyes to the ceiling.

"Yeah." He finally managed to reply with a smile that was probably larger than Ed's ever be.

"Once in a Blue Moon.."


	2. Blurry

Disclaimer: Don't own it

As requested, I'm continuing it! Thanks to all who reviewed the first one, I REALLY appreciate it, and I'll try my best to take the suggestions and criticisms and make this one better. If not, shoot me. :]

This will cross over into a Romance/Drama fic, as promised and I have some juicy ideas flowing for this one, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Between part time modeling, working at Victoria's Secret, developing my relation with my love (I love you ACE!) and just plain being annoying, it's amazing how I find time to type this up. Keeps me sane though. ENJOY!! [And if you haven't already, get the Wii—it's fucking GREAT. ^____^]

Once in a Blue Moon: Blurry

PRELUDE

Friday Night, 11:30 PM

**S**ilhouette. Such was the image of the two entangled bounty hunters in each other's arms, wanting, loving, lusting, and all in between. In everything they did, they complimented each other in a way; his two toned eyes, her short violet locks, his rough calloused fingers, her soft skin...yet despite the romantic air surrounding them..

She wanted more.

Her body rocked against his violently, her bottom lip sucked in, like a drug addict feverishly searching for a new addiction. Spike certainly knew what hot spots to touch and Faye, as it would seem, had absolutely no complaints.

"Ye....yes.." She managed to choke out whilst running her slender fingernails down the cowboy's back. The sweat off their bodies was indeed highlighted by the full moon outside the Romani's window pane. The raindrops seemed to roll off the glass and on to their bodies, not to mention the gentle rolling thunder doing nothing more than masking their moans.

"Don't stop, Spike..don't stop..don't sto—ah..AH..!"

.................................................................................................................................

She stared up at the ceiling with those large green eyes, replaying their passionate lovemaking in her head. Her body was asking for more...yet she chuckled. She'll let him sleep for now. Spike stirred gently in his sleep, before waking up momentarily to adjust his head upon Faye's breasts. He turned his features to her and grinned, touching the tip of her nose lightly with his index finger.

"A penny for your thoughts?" That all too well knowing low tone of his still made the Romani weak in the knees...but indeed she had a lot on her mind.

"Spike..?"

"Hmm?"

".....if there was one Marlboro cigarette left on this entire ship, and only two of us were alone..would you let me have it..?"

His eyebrow raised. Had she gone daft?

"I think you've had a bit too much of me for tonight, Faye." He joked lightly before shutting up as he realized she was being serious.

"Well..would you?"

"Of course we'd have to break it in half. Can't have one while leaving the other hanging now, can we?"

Slowly she ran her digits through his thick moss green hair, scratching at his scalp lightly. Her eyes glazed over his features, his nose, his lips. God those lips…

"Promise me something. Promise me you won't leave me hanging. Break your love in half and save it for me.."

His breathing quickened momentarily, but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"..Why this all of a sudden, Faye?"

In the distant, the thunder rolled. Trickles of more rain ran down the window, the shadows of each drop reflecting on Spike's backside.

"I..I don't know.." She replied. "It's just a weird feeling I guess. I think I'm falling for you, gaojo.."

"You'd think after a year you know a person huh?"

She smiled genuinely at her lover, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. His digits traced the outline of her face, to the crook of her neck, the soft outline of her breasts, the curves leading to her waist. He pushed her back on the bed, positioning himself on top of her now. Grabbing a hold of her right thigh and, with a gentle squeeze, he swung it over his left shoulder and grinned as Faye tipped her head back in absolute satisfaction. Her fingernails ripped the sheets, her bottom lip drew in once more and the shadows of the raindrops from her window pane reflected on her smooth ivory skin. She was already ready again for round too, her body in much anticipation of what was to come again, and indeed she didn't have to wait long. He slipped himself inside her, and out came her cries of satisfaction, the toe curling, back arching, slippery feeling of being released temporarily from her cares, her worries and her troubles.

What slipped _by_ her, though, is that he never did confirm his promise.

**~Couple months later~**

"Mmmmf..."

_slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp.._

"Mmm..what a wake up call love..but go away..tryn'a sleep.."

_slurp slurp slurp.._

"Spi..ike.." Her emerald eyes opened slowly to catch a glimpse of what she expected to be her half naked lover. It was naked alright.

"GODDAMN DOG! OUT! OUT!"

Ein whimpered loudly before scrambling to get off the shrew's bed. The anime-ish throwing scene played out fully with its contents being shoes, shirts, clothes, to even a piece of furniture from God knows where. The automatic doors open and out walked a pissed off Faye in her white tank top and black pajama pants, with half of her face mask now licked off clean.

**Faye's Point of View. (brief)**

"Stupid! Fucking! Dog! ED! GET OUT HERE!"

Last straw. I warned him! He thought I was bluffing when I said I'll sell his ass to the Venetians--now I'm sure of it!

"ED!"

Odd…usually she'd come running by now, screaming happily and calling me annoying pet names, but nothing came--only faint conversation followed by pacing footsteps came from the main room.

"Ed--huh?"

**-Author's point of view-**

"_..for just some fling?!"_

"It wasn't a fling."

"Then what was it?! You don't even know fully what's going on but you're willing to risk your goddamn life to find out?!"

"You and I both know that that's not the case, Jet."

"Oh I KNOW what the case is, _Spike_. You're washed up. You don't know what you want anymore..and make it even worse, you're chasing after a bad dream! Leave it alone, it's in the past! We've already gone down this road and we're NOT going down it again!"

"Move out of my way Jet.."

"I'm not moving."

"MOVE."

"Or else what, huh?! You gonna strike me down just like how you've struck down every fucking dream we've all had on this ship?! We work as a team and we'll go down as one!"

"I don't believe in teams."

"That..heh..you know that's your problem right there, buddy. You don't believe in jack SHIT!"

"What's going on in here?"

Their attention turned now to the violet haired woman, who stood at the entrance leading inside the T.V. room. An uncomfortable silence washed over both Spike and herself, before Jet finally broke the ice by clearing his throat.

"Go back to bed."

"Stay out of this, old man."

"Old man?! Who the hell do yo— "

"Jet."

Spike lit up a skinny Marlboro Lite cigarette and glanced in the direction of the now annoyed Black Dog. Nonchalantly he walked over to the laptop and motioned Faye to view the contents on the screen.

She made her way over to Ed's Tomato and glanced back at Spike, who in turn, turned his head away from the screen to stare up at the ceiling.

"This isn't some kind of trick, is it?" She grunted, her expression changed to annoyance.

_Typical _Spike thought _Even when it's evident, she tries to still be herself.._

Hitting the replay button and leaning forward to get a better view of the somewhat grainy video, she heaved a sigh as she realized that after the first minute or two, absolutely nothing came on screen. All that could be seen was the image of a rusty chair in the middle of a dark room; blinds constantly swinging back and forth, probably caused by a near fan on high.

"What is this.." Faye said to herself while scratching the side of her left thigh subconsciously.

As if on cue, the image of a man appearing in his mid forties appeared on screen. His disposition was a rather depressing one, but despite the dark, cold room he appeared to be in, his attire was that of a rich businessman. His charcoal suit seemed to blend in with the shadows that hit his features, giving him the appearance of a drawn character.

He chuckled.

"This message is for one parson, and one parson only. He knows who he is, the slick bas'ard"

His accent could only be compared to an Irish man, mixed in with a bit of American. Whenever he spoke, his left eyebrow raised and dropped momentarily. Faye frowned.

"This is so annoying.." She mumbled underneath her breath, now turning her eyes to look at Spike.

"Just watch it, Faye."

"Some time ago there was a shoot out at the Blue Martini bar on Callisto that e'd up tragically, killing one of my close comrades. We know the guy that di' it, since he's on the run from us pers'ly for bank embezzlement and scamming one of me partners for woolongs two years ago. Now normally we'd take of this ourselves, no problem but as we've just learned today ourselves, he had a second shooter to assist him in this little unfortunate incident of mine, and this parson, Spike Spiegel, is in connection with you."

The man in the video seemed to point directly at Spike, who in turn said not one word-only continue to smoke his half broken Marlboro cigarette without a care in the world.

".We di' a bi' o' research here and found that you know this person quite well. You might even say this person could be a ghost from the past but.. I'm gonna give you a chance to confront your demons. The guy's name is Damascus Rozokov, an ex hitman of mine. You'll find him snooping around a local strip bar named 'Venus Envy'. Kill Rozokov, and the parson you're interested in will no longer be a top priority. If you ignore this message and decide to be a coward, then don't kill him, but we'll be certain to take care of him and your…'devil in paradise' ourselves in the most inhumane way possible. You have one month."

The video fizzed out to black, then turned off itself. Spike shrugged his shoulders and gripped a hold of his traditional blue jacket before proceeding to walk through the automatic doors.

"Jet, close my room door for me so Ed doesn't rummage around in—"

"Get out." The reply seemed uncaring, cold and distant from the Black Dog's mouth. His arms were folded akimbo; his head turned away from his members. A puff of smoke released from between Spike's lips before chuckling slightly, dropping the now fully burnt cigarette on the floor. He took one step forward.

She took a step forward as well.

Spike paused.

"..Maybe you could lock the door for me then, Faye."

"Maybe you could explain to me exactly what the hell is going on here, _Spike_."

An uncomfortable silence washed over the two. Jet motioned Ed to go to her quarters and like a child, she obeyed.

_His two toned eyes glanced towards the cockpit room; memories of yesterday flooding, clouding his mind rapidly like a rush of water over a waterfall._

_His rough skin against hers. His calloused fingertips against her cheek, His head tipping back whenever he felt her lips against the crook of his neck, breathing, panting.._

"_Sp..Spike..don't..don't ever leave me" _ She had said once during their escapade in the shower just after midnight. He remembered holding her close to his body as the water cascading down their naked figures, with her head resting against his shoulder and her short violet locks matted against his skin.

He also remembered not giving her an answer that night.

Taking another step forward towards the automatic doors now, he was now staring into the dark black emptiness of the hallway that lay ahead of him. The humming of the ship's engine seemed to invite him further down that path, but he decided not to move any further. He had to hear what she had to say. To see if it were enough for him to forget about moving forward.

"Faye—"

"So that's it, huh?"

Spike shivered slightly.

"You're just going to walk out of our lives. Just like that? For what?"

He wanted to respond to her right then and there. He wanted to just hold her in his arms and assure her that everything was going to be okay--even though he himself knew the truth. Instead, he watched her chest rise and fall out of anticipation for his answer. One could tell she was trying to maintain composure, maintain that portion of her that, to both Jet and Ed, seemed uncaring.

"Faye..I have to g-"

"You're fighting a LOST CAUSE AND YOU KNOW IT SPIKE!! You have everything you could ever WANT HERE!! WHAT MAKE SYOU THINK YOU'LL FIND IT BETTER OUT THERE!"

He tips his head to the side and turns his attention to the panoramic view windows in the cockpit room—the same room they first made love in. Spike lit up a Marlboro cigarette, breathed in and out, and then sighed. For the first time in a while, he had to say that he was truly afraid. Afraid to look into the eyes of the woman that he'd grown so accustomed to. Her smile, her words..her touch..

Another airy wisp of nicotine floated in the air, past the familiar asymmetrical haircut that stood behind him.

"Because I'll know if I'm truly alive or not..I have to know, Faye. I have to.."

He walked away from them with his jacket slung over his right shoulder. His pace was slow, yet showed determination and stride. Faye could only watch helplessly as he disappeared within the darkness of the hallway, and watched through the panoramic windows as the Swordfish II zoomed through space, reaching far into the distance till it was nothing more than a memory.

All Jet could do was sigh and walk away.

All Ed could do was run her fingers down the window pane.

And as for the Romani, as one can guess, all she could do, was shed a single tear..

**~A week later~**

_Dinga nee nee nee dinga nee nee nee na na na, na na na na Nah! (AND it's accurate! God, I have no life..x.x;)_

"_Howdy fellas! 24,000 bounty hunters in the solar system, HOW Y'ALL DOIN?!"_

"_Hey y'all! This week's crook goes by a man name Michael "Chainsaw" McCormick worth 46 thousand woolongs! Ain't he a cutie!"_

"_Yeah a dangerous one at that Judy! This guy isn't nothing to play with. He wanted for bank embezzlement, murder, and the assassination of a very important political figure in Callisto. This guy's gonna be tough, so catch him if you can!"_

"_Nighty nighty cowboys!"_

"Ugh..turn it off."

**Click**

The Black Dog waved his hand over his face depressingly and sighed. It had been a week since any of them had gotten anything done, and it seemed without Spike around, things were going progressively slow. Jet glanced momentarily towards the cockpit and grumbled, wondering what the hell the Grinch was up to now.

Accompanied by the usual groaning, he got up and headed towards the cockpit doors, only to find Faye standing against the large panoramic windows facing the shores of Lake Elsinore, California.

"What are you up to over there?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"..He isn't coming back, isn't he Jet?"

His eyes widened in surprise; Faye? Showing concern? For SPIKE? Odd.

"Eh..who knows. He can go kill himself for all I care.

"Don't say that."

"...."

She turned towards the bald headed visibly confused man with a rather serious expression on her face. Her eyes, though once cold and uncaring, seemed now to be filled with sadness and regret. Something about them Jet couldn't quite put his finger on..but being a guy...

"Whatever."

…He dismissed it. _Maybe she's on her period._ Faye was known to be a bit emotional come that time of the month anyway. Hell, everyday for that matter.

Scratching the back of his neck, he turned his attention to the kitchen that seemed to be just calling his name. Unopened packs of ramen and packets of beef with fresh bell peppers at the side were present in his range of sight. He wanted to experiment with them both and possible come up with something new for them to eat—though it was quite well known that Jet was no chef. In a way, it was his release, his way of taking his mind from their past troubles, and taking his mind from off Spike whom, at this point, was consider a selfish, heartless piece of shit at this point.

" 'ey Faye, I'm thinking beef tonight. Wanna partake in some with me?"

He suggested this to her for two reasons; one fact was that she had barely eaten anything since the lunkhead's departure and this to him, was a bit strange. He'd, as I'd mention before, never known Faye to give two shits about his where abouts before, so why the sudden show of concern? Could be perhaps she missed his company..or stealing his cigarettes. Either of the two. Secondly, she was getting a bit on the skinny side. The ass that she was most famous for on the ship was slowly but surely beginning to disappear and Jet knew that sometime soon, he'd have to seek his guilty pleasures online on Ed's Tomato, and Lord KNOWS he'd have a had time trying to figure out how to visit the sites without Ed accidentally finding them.

"No I'm not hungry."

"You sure though? It's gonna be good..I guarantee it. I just can't figure out where I put that garlic sauce though."

"I'm not hungry. Really, I'm fine. Don't' worry about me— "

"Or! I could fry up some fish! Yeah that should do it—seeing as how Elsinore is right there. We can go grab a couple of poles and tie some stri—"

"I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY DAMNIT!"

Silence. _So much for trying to cook for a shrew.._

"I don't want to state the obvious but..something's on your mind and I can't put my finger on it."

"Then don't. Just..leave me alone."

"…….Faye."

"CAN IT."

Frustrated, she walked away from him and went to go sit herself down on that disgusting yellow couch (Where it all started, if you recall), burying her head in her hands as though she had a headache. Jet shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the kitchen, deciding to leave her be for today. Frankly, she was beginning to get on his last nerves with her attitude.

Faye reached up and turned on the T.V./ laptop, deciding that there really was nothing else to do but drown her sorrows in television (Seeing as how there was barely any alcohol left on the entire ship).

First thing that popped on was a mild sex scene on some local soap opera, and the first thing that the Romani did was sigh depressingly. Couple of channels later, she finally landed on one titled CNM. Apparently there was a new flash that came on as soon as she flipped on it, and though Faye wasn't one to pay much attention to the news, she decided to watch anyway.

"_Thank you for tuning into CNM news ladies and gentlemen, My name is Lisa Crawford and it is approximately seventy five degr—wait..I'm getting word that we have a news flash for you today."_

"_Yes, it seems as though the person responsible for the frequent bank robberies on Calisto, has been apprehended and apparently knocked unconscious by an unknown hero. This, after several eye witness accounts of assault on the victims that were involved. We go LIVE to Cindy Rodriquez now, Cindy?"_

"_Thanks Jake, yes I'm standing here right now with a witness that claims to have seen everything that went on inside this bank behind me. Eh..your name is?"_

"_DAWG YOU SHOULDA SEENT DAT SHIT! DAT SHIT WAS LIKE SOME TONY JAA SHIT NUGGA! Dis dude, right?! He got like CRAZY green hair and he was all cool and collective 'n shit! Den DIS bank robbin nugga over dere came up in here talking bout 'gimme yo money gimme yo money!' I was like 'ah hell nah nugga yuh ain't getting shit from me' an he like grabbed my shit and jacked it up, an he fucked a couple people up as well, but den di nugga I was talkin' out came outta no where an just started smiling at the nugga!"_

"_Smiling, sir?"_

"_Yes, smilin' bitch don't you speak English?! Anyway, dat bank robber or wutever started roughing him out an tried to punch dat weird smiling nugga but he dodged that shit like it aint nuthin! Dat nugga was like UGH! And he was like AH! And den dey were like POP POW BAP BAP BLO! Dawg yuh shoulda seent it!"_

"_So do you know where this heroic stranger went off to?"_

"_Yeah he walkin' away right over there!"_

The camera rotated to the right of the individuals and focused in on a man that was trying to get away quickly from the scene as possible. Faye shrugged her shoulders slightly, before feeling a can of Budweezer (Yes, Budweezer. I don't need to be sued) hit the back of her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Sorry" Jet apologized. "Thought you might need it."

Faye grumbled and turned back to Ed's TOMATO, whilst opening the can of beer and taking large gulps. The camera zoomed in on the man walking away, and (like we didn't already know) appeared to be wearing the SAME thing Spike always wears. The blue/green jacket, the green mop top..the lanky walk..

"_Sir, wait! We need to talk to you!"_

And ever so slightly, the character looked over his shoulder. The familiar two toned eyes, the melodramatic eye brow raised..

Needless to say, the drink that was in her mouth ended up dripping on Ed's laptop. Guess Jet was right after all. How convenient.

"SPIKE!"

"WHAT?! 'ey Faye! FAYE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

But Faye was already gone. The now half empty can of beer was draining into the cracks of that all too familiar yellow couch. Jet quickly dropped his spatula and rushed to go grab some decent pants, since he'd been walking around in boxers and a shirt all day. Without yelling at Ed to stay put, he ran after her down the hall, down the stairs, up the stairs, a right, then a left..and it seemed that no matter how loud he yelled at her to just fucking stop running, she never heard him. In her head she was hearing a song—a hateful, spiteful song that rang with Spike's name repeatedly. She wasn't chasing after him to convince him to come back— No, she knew she was much much better than that.. At that moment, she was chasing after him for one thing and one thing only—to fucking KILL HIM.

"Show time!"

The old man felt the backdoor of The Bebop open up, immediately creation a suction action, causing all the paper work that was in the garage to fly all about the page. As he stood there in front of her revving Red Tail, trying to stop her or maybe convince her not to go anywhere, a billion thoughts ran through his mind—would she even care if she accidentally run him over? Would she feel sorry if she did?

Hell, would she ACTUALLY run him over?!

Nah..

In fact, he just stood there, dumbfounded. Watching as the Romani's ship rushed right past him and touched off into the noon high American air, with the after sound of her ship whizzing by his ears quite painfully. He didn't know whether to go after her and see where their paths took him, or stay and enjoy the peace and quiet that was a rarity in itself.

He looked towards the sky for her ship, and saw nothing but her ship zooming towards space, then looked back into the empty darkness that seemed so nice..so inviting..

"…..FUCK!!" And off he went.


	3. Whiskey Ridden

Disclaimer: Don't own the shit.

Yep! Chapter three already! This is a short chapter, but there's a reason, I promise. Thanks to all those who reviewed—to be honest I'm making this up as I go along, but I PROMISE there's a plot. Oh yes..and a juicy one at that. _;

..Yes I have issues, AND?! ..anyway. Read. =)

**Blue Moon Bar, Callisto**

**H**e'd been sitting in an old run down bar for two hours, staring at the same Kentucky whiskey bottle in front of him. His mind blank, his actions for the past couple of days uncaring and his attitude—depressing. It'd been a while since he was in this frame of mine, but never the less he had to keep looking. He had to go on.

The man on the video tape had contacted him earlier within the day via vid-link, silhouette as usual. He had given Spike another month extension, providing the situation eased up on the current interrogation of the gateway scandal that was rocking the solar system by storm. He needed to find Dimitri..and the devil in paradise.

The bar itself looked as though it had seen its years, but for whatever reason it was the main hotspot for roughnecks and criminals on the planet. The only forms of entertainment in the bar were the alcohol and three drunken singing Irish men that seemed to call this place their home. There were very few chairs and tables inside the place and the lighting was in three spots through the entire bar—the entrance, the bathroom and a large florescent light that hovered over the make shift bar.

The bartender himself fit the typical description—tall, stumpy old man probably in his mid fifties cleaning the same glass over and over again. It was like being stuck in an old black and white rerun with the button on 'repeat'. Spike ran his right digits over his own glass, taking the time to turn the object counter clockwise, while taking a drag of his cigarette with his left.

"Somethin' on your mind there, buddy?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere, but it indeed came from the bartender, who'd been observing him since he walked in.

"Man, I've never seen depression like that since my ol' lady left me years ago for my best friend."

"This depression is a bit different from yours."

"Oh yeah? What kind is this?"

"The kind you usually mix Xanax and whiskey with"

"You young people.." The bartender placed the glass down on top of the wooden surface and leaned over to Spike, who in turn raised his half glass of whiskey as if to gesture for more. After a brief pause and getting the silent hint that his glass wasn't going to be refilled, he shrugged his shoulders and lit up his favorite brand cigarette. The bartender continued. "You don't know how good you have it, you know. You got life, you got money, you got love.."

"Ain't got love." Spike mumbled underneath his breath while exhaling out the fumes that came from his cig. 'Fraid I'm fresh out of that shit."

"Well save your energy for the next drink if you're lucky to have it…you got trouble comin'."

"**Fuck you doin' bitch?"**

A gruff male voice bellowed from behind, followed by a series of cracking noises—probably from his knuckles. The lingering smell of whiskey and hot shit that came out of this guy's mouth was so strong that it prompted Spike to stop drinking right then and there.

"You been acting real funny since you came in here pal. I don't like the way you show up in here. Best leave before you get yourself in some trouble."

Spike chuckled and pushed his glass of whiskey to the side. The bartender that was cleaning glasses before stopped momentarily to glance at the figure behind Spike, then slowly but surely inched away.

"This the kind of trouble you were talking about?" The space cowboy asked without so much as acknowledging the man behind him. The old bartender nodded in response.

"I kinda like it here" Spike replied with a grin. "Mostly for the comedy act you have going on here. Tell me, which act are you putting on tonight?"

"What was that?!"

Almost immediately he was grabbed by the back of his blue jacket and hauled, but Spike quickly evaded the possible attack by slipping swiftly out of the piece, wrapping it around the unknown assailant's head and round housing him to the floor, throwing him several feet away into the brick wall. A puff of smoke escaped the Cowboy's lips, a sly smirk formed on his lips and his right leg shifted into defensive.

"Come on." He seemed to taut the man with complete relaxation—then again, it was a part of his fighting style. Everything this man ever did was done with ease and the man he round housed seemed to quickly be agitated by that fact.

With an angry bellow he pushed himself up from off the floor and threw the jacket to the ground, stomping his left leg on it as an indication to Spike that that would soon be his body. He stampeded towards the Cowboy, throwing a strong punch out there at first but Spike dodged it sideways effortlessly and swiftly pushed his palm upwards into a pressure point on the guy's chest. The nameless assailant cried out in pain and spat out blood before staggering backwards towards the patrons that were behind him watching. His bulky body rested on top of a wooden table, where he continued to cough violently. Spike watched him closely as he reached into the pocket of his pants as if he were to pull out a handkerchief, but quickly tossed the white object aside and pulled out a Joker knife instead. Before he even came within an inch of Spike's face, his forehead was instantly connected with the Cowboy's Jericho. All went silent for a moment; the only thing being heard was the heavy breathing from the unknown, and the cock of Spike's Jericho.

"..Didn't your mother teach you to never bring a knife to a gun fight?"

"Didn't YOURS tell you to never come alone to one?"

As if on cue, six mean looking hairy Caucasian men approached the vicinity armed with guns AND Joker knifes. Handguns cocked, shotguns grew ready, knifes flipped open and one person even had a grenade on hand—the crew's personal arsonist it seemed.

Spike shrugged.

"All this because I'm sitting alone?"

The unknown assailant chuckled underneath his breath before rising to his feet and wiping the blood from his jaw. "Not exactly"

At this time the space cowboy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. He'd already figured that there was something other intention but he wasn't too sure—now he was certain of it.

"A good ol' fashion fist fight. No guns, no nothin'. If you win, I'll tell you all you need to know about Dimitri."

"And if _you_ win?"

"Well.." The man glanced towards his comrades, who in turn chuckled for some odd reason or another in that typical anime fashion. "..That all depends if I'm feeling generous today. Two minutes. Alleyway. Be there."

_**In the alleyway..**_

Some were sitting on boxes, garbage cans, and some even brought beer from the bar to observe the blood match between Spike and his attacker.

The six men that walked into the bar earlier surrounded the two with cheers, shouts and bets all around to see who'd be the victor in the fight. Ten dollars went to Spike—eight hundred went to the opponent.

"Kick his ass Lupe!"

"Show that skinny sonovabitch who's boss!"

"YEAH LUPE!"

"Git 'im!"

"BE QUIET!" Lupe bellowed to his comrades who quickly quieted down. The rain poured down in the alleyway, giving the disposition of the area a very depressing one. It reminded Spike of the day he thought his life should've ended right then and there..the day Julia died in his arms.

Except now he had the feeling that it was his turn now—that it was some sort of sick revenge from God from allowing her to be in that situation in the first place. He silently wished for a guardian angel…and yes, it wasn't like Spike to start mentally backing out at the last minute but he had always been a man to follow his gut instincts, and right now they _were_ telling him to get out.

"Before we begin" Lupe started, cracking his knuckles in the process. "I wish to add a twist..because no fic is ever complete without a twist eh?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm sayin' that I love a good fight—always gets my blood pumping. A man that can fight another without a use of a weapon is truly worth his title, and believe I've held mine in the past."

"If what you called back there was your idea of a fight, then I might as well lea—"

Before the word even FULLY left his mouth, guns were raised to his back and Lupe's comrades from in front had their knives ready to slice him open if he even_ thought_ about walking away or backing down. Lupe continued.

"Continuing from where I left off. Two minutes is the time limit. If in two minutes no one is declared the winner, or if your face touches the ground at ALL, one of my men will shoot. You won't know which one, so don't bother trying to seek him out. We got a deal?"

"..Fair enough."

"Good."

**BAM!**

A cheap shot! Lupe hurried to regain his composure and grinned maniacally before rushing back to Spike's position. He swung his arm out but Spike quickly caught his arm twisted it and slammed his elbow in the back of Lupe's neck, causing him to hit the floor much sooner than was expected—but his face never touched the ground. Instead he did a _back flip_ similar to the Capoeira fighting style and simultaneously connected his foot with Spike's face. The cowboy's jaw lifted upwards with his entire body before landing backwards on the ground; his shirt already ripped and blood stained from his first wound.

The men around them cheered wildly, with some popping gun shots in the air in celebration of what was going on. The two continued.

Lupe grabbed Spike by his shirt quickly but he rolled out the way before that action was completed. A high left leg kick connected with Lupe's stomach, but even that proved to be no use as his leg was caught and his body thrown around like a useless rag doll. It seemed that he did indeed know how to fight after all, and was just using the bar as a cover up to mask his real talent. His fighting skills matched Spike's deadly combination of Jeet Kune Do and Savate, but it would also seem that he practiced a bit of Capoeira as well.

The wall behind Spike had a slight imprint of where his body did damage—and not a pretty site at that. He got himself up from off the position and rushed towards Lupe in offensive. His opponent, however, sidestepped his on coming assault, grabbed his neck fiercely from behind, kicked his legs out from underneath him and slammed him down on the floor, forcibly trying to make his head touch the cold dirt floor. The men cheered wildly as it seemed who clearly the winner was going to be, shouting out obscenities and throwing bet money about to the person who apparently had the highest bid. Spike began feeling the effects of his neck being pressured, feeling the light headedness of his body going down..down..

In an amazing rebound and, with a bit more of the strength he had left, he uppercut his opponent from his down stance, laid flat on his back and _sidekicked _Lupe with his left leg! His opponent in return flew into some nearby black trashcans, toppling over several garbage bags in the process. Needless to say, Lupe was PISSED.

Spike himself got up from his position and wiped the blood off his forehead and lips, before wincing at the site of a sharp, piercing pain in his side. Lupe chuckled lowly under his breath.

"S'matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Spike tried desperately to hold his body up, but it was no use. Something wasn't right..no something didn't FEEL right. He glanced down at his side.

"…I thought you said no weapons..!"

"Yeah, you're right. I did say that now didn't I? But technically I didn't use one. One of my men did."

"You son of a—UGH!" Lupe's knee caught him dead in his jaw, sending the cowboy's body soaring backwards on to the cold concrete floor. He slammed both his hands on the ground upon impact to prevent his head from touching the pavement..and any fool at this point could see that he was exhausted.

"Really God.." He glanced up at the grey sky as though he were looking at his maker himself, with a toothy grin occurring on his bloodied lips. "I'm supposed to die this way..?"

The smell of cigarette smoke waved passed Spike's nostrils, and his attention was now turned back towards his assailant, and the men that were now heavily surrounding him. Lupe bent down towards him and placed a hand on his head, chuckling while he blew some smoke in his opponent's features.

"Sucks huh..?" He tauted, taking yet another drag of his cancer stick. "Good thing I invested in a silencer. Heh..best thing I ever did, right boys?!"

"WHOO!! GO LUPE!!"

"YEAH! FINISH HIM OFF SON!"

"HIT 'IM RIGHT DEAD IN THE JAW!"

"You hear that, Spike..?"

The hooting and hollering seemed more like a garbled dream to him, and after a few seconds of trying his best to comprehend, he stopped listening. Lupe himself seemed like a shadowy blur. He was losing blood—and fast. He needed to get himself patched up, or Lupe was going to do it for him—and in the worst way possible.

"They're cheering for me. Who you got cheering for you, huh? Nobody. You're going to die here, Spike.. You're going to die here..and you're going to damn well like it. Sounds good huh?"

"..No..not really.." And somehow, he managed to let out a small laugh before wincing in agonizing pain.

"Before you _do _die however, there's something you should know about me. Something that only me and my men know about."

"Yeah..?" Spike coughed, and spat out a bit of blood on the floor. He was still managing so far to keep his head up from the pavement, but so far that was proving to be a weak effort. "..And what…what might that be..?"

Lupe grinned.

And not just _any _grin.

It was the type of grin that Spike's first ever leading lady had ever given him a few years back..the grin that he was sure his mother gave to his father, whomever they were, right before he was conceived. The type of grin Julia gave Spike before they realized they wanted their hands all over each other. The type of grin that Faye flashed him (among other things) during one of their past escapades. This grin seemed all too familiar, and though Spike wasn't up for exploring or reading up much on the various types, he certainly knew _this _one.

"You're a great fighter, Spike" He began in a soft, yet gruff voice; the smoke from his lips escaping into light airy wisps. Spike flinched.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me.._

"I wanna at least have some fun with you before I shut you up for good..and not just any kind of fun, if you know what I mean. whaddayasay boys?! READY FOR SOME FRESH MEAT?!"

"YEAH!!!"

"WOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"COME ON NOW BABY!!!"

Even in some very serious pain, Spike cringed. The fight apparently seemed to take a very _VERY_ wrong turn than what he was expecting..and Spike himself was even prepared to take a quick death instead.

"Can't ya just.. shoot me..?"

Lupe chuckled, outing the cigarette bunt on the ground before leaning closer to his features, his hot breath trailing the gaojo's clammy skin.

"Now why would I do that…?"

"FUCK! BOSS!! BOSS!!!!"

"WHAT NOW?!"

"Kaneda's down boss!!"

"Fuck do you mean by down?"

"He's DEAD!"

And sure enough, there laid the body with an apparent gunshot wound to the back of the skull laying face down on the concrete floor next to some old black garbage cans. Lupe's men surrounded the body with their guns and knives drawn out immediately, searching about the place for a possible killer.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lupe yelled as he rushed over to his fallen comrade's side.

"I didn't do nothin'! One minute he was cheerin' and the next he just fell down—dea— "

"LUPE! TENJO'S DOWN!"

"WTF?! Boss, I'm hit! I'M HI— "

"KANEDA!"

And one by one, they all started dropping like flies, all six of them with gun shot wounds to the back of the head. The bystanders that were watching previously from the bar doors suddenly vanished as if they were busted for a crime. Lupe grabbed his holster from off one of the silver garbage cans and started firing off rounds of ammunition aimlessly, hoping for one of the fucking bullets to hit whom ever were targeting him and his men. Each time it shot off, the sound of its ricochet echoed loudly through the dark damp moody alley way of Calisto.

"Come out come out where ever you are!! OR I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

The cold black barrel of the gun was now pressed against Spike's already throbbing temple. He could tell that his opponent was fucking scared out of his mind—but tried quite hard (however unsuccessful) not to show it.

"You.." He started, his focus still shifting about for the unknown shooter.

"You..you sonovabitch Spike..! You had a secret shooter up there all along didn't you?!"

"….."

"DIDN'T YOU?!"

"……."

"ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't!" The back of his hand occupying the gun slammed into Spike's head immediately. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME SPIEGEL! WHERE IS HE HUH?! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

"I don't know..what the fuck..you're TALKING ABOUT."

"TEN SECONDS SPIKE! I'M WARNING YOU…I'm..I'm fucking warning you..you're fucking..you're DEAD! DEAD! TEN!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS EVEN GOING RIGHT NOW!"

"NINE! KNOW WHAT?! LET'S JUST FUCKING SKIP TO THE END HOW ABOUT THAT?! LET'S JUST FUCK IT ALL!"

"No! NO WAIT! _**WAIT A MINUTE**_!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Russian Roulette

Disclaimer: Don't own it, sorry.

Author's note: This chapter has a little bit of 'irl' influence to it. Again, it was inspired by music as usual. I like to listen to certain genres of music to help me gain insight to a scene, for example, I'll listen to death metal to gimme ideas on how a fight scene should go, or Jill Scott to gimme ideas on how a sex scene should take place. Crap like that. Not that you care anyway..bastards…t_t' Anyway. ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Somewhere, out there..4:28 PM**

"**F**aye! Faye Goddamnit!!! Slow DOWN! SLOW DOWN!!"

"Stay back, Jet or I swear to God I'll fire off a round!!"

"WILL YOU AT LEAST SLOW DOWN A MINUTE?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"He's on Callisto!! I saw him, Jet, that bastard!! HE'S GONNA FUCKING GET IT!"

"…Am I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?! WHAT THE SHIT!"

**Alleyway, 7:53 PM**

………………………._**thud……..**_

Two weak coughs were heard, a soft groan, then silence…

Nervous, heavy breathing came from between his lips, his eyes searching for his potential killer. Would he be next in line? Was he a target as well, or were the men just for show? Whatever was happening, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He glanced at the body beside him. So cold..so lifeless. Hard to believe that a few moments ago he was practically pleading for his life. He didn't look like the type to beg, and his disposition certainly didn't seem to care that he was probably going to die. He closed his eyes gently and tried to recall..

"_**ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"**_

"_**I don't know what you're talking about…"**_

"_**Don't!" The back of his hand occupying the gun slammed into Spike's head immediately. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME SPIEGEL! WHERE IS HE HUH?! WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"**_

"_**I don't know..what the fuck..you're TALKING ABOUT."**_

"_**TEN SECONDS SPIKE! I'M WARNING YOU…I'm..I'm fucking warning you..you're fucking..you're DEAD! DEAD! TEN!"**_

"_**I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS EVEN GOING RIGHT NOW!"**_

"_**NINE! KNOW WHAT?! LET'S JUST FUCKING SKIP TO THE END HOW ABOUT THAT?! LET'S JUST FUCK IT ALL!"**_

"_**No! NO WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE!"**_

He remembered his hand how it rose in the air as though he was going to stop the bullet himself. Then he remembered waiting..and waiting….

Lupe looked as though he was frozen in time. He uttered not a sound afterwards—only made odd croaking noises as tough was choking on his own blood.

Wait..…he _was _choking on his own blood! The red substance seeped from between his mouth and oozed out of his nostrils before he hit the ground with a sickening thud, almost as if his skull cracked on impact.

Spike sighed. _Well..at least I'm not dead..score one for me._

Weakly he got up from his position and placed his right palm on his side. It didn't seem life threatening, no, but it certainly hurt like a son of a bitch. His eyes looked around the alleyway..and he saw it. There, on the roof, it would seem that a shadowed figure with some kind of silencer was perched at a vantage point, with the gun aimed straight at him. Spike groaned.

"Gonna shoot me too?! Huh?!"

The figure neither responded, nor made a sound. They simple stood up and placed the weapon into their back pockets, before breaking out into a run.

"'ey! HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

He proceeded to take off after them, but stopped when he heard sirens. Police sirens, as a matter of fact.

"Son of a…"

His two tone eyes glanced down at the body of Lupe, and, in particular, the dark green acrylic skull decorated chain wallet that poked out of his right back pocket.

"Not that no one else hasn't been in here before.." Spike mumbled with a hint of annoyance, remembering that he was almost in for a not-so-fun train ride of his life a few minutes back. Flipping through the wallet and finding nothing but old bank cards and pictures of God knows who, Spike shrugged in exasperation. …Then he saw it.

With the words 'Dimitri 'Dama' Rozokov written in black and underlined on the back of a gambler's pass card.

_Must be this guy's middle name.._

The sirens seemed to be getting louder, and it was apparent that his 'savior' had ran off from the scene of their misdoing. It was time for Spike to jet…and time for things to finally get on the way. It would be the second clue as to what laid ahead of him, but he wasn't thinking about the consequences, or what might happen when he arrived at his destination, or even where he was going to sleep for the night. Right now…

He needed a Marlboro--and a slow hard fuck.

Meanwhile..

**Blue Moon Bar, Callisto. 9:35 PM. Faye's P.O.V**

"..You sure this is the place?"

"That's what the lady said didn't she? She saw him walk in here with that blue jacket over his shoulder. That stupid, selfish, inconsiderate little..—"

"Hush, Faye. I really don't see what the big deal is about. Just forget about him, Faye. If he wants to kill himself, let him kill himself. Isn't my business, and it shouldn't be yours either."

_Yeah..if only he knew._

The place was an absolute dump. Only a couple chairs thrown about and three lights in the joint, and there barely seemed to be any customers—or even a poker box for that matter. Fuck..FUCK..!!

"He's not here. What the fuck, the lady said he walked in here about an hour ago!"

"Maybe she saw the wrong person?"

"No, she described him to a tee!"

"He was in here a'ight..."

I turned around to see a stumpy old bartender cleaning what looks to be a broken scotch glass. The sound of raucous laughter and high five slaps was immediately heard behind me, and I knew that a couple of idiots just walked in the bar.

"Faye.."

"Go see what you can find out, Jet. I'm gonna go talk to him. You..! 'ey YOU! What do you mean he was in here??"

"Jus' what I mean ma'am. You missed him by 'bout an hour ago. He and some rough necks caused a huge fight in my bar till they took it outside."

"Rough necks..?"

_Wonder if they had anything to do with him gone?_

"You mean those bozos behind me?"

"They're apart of them, yea' but I don't think—"

"You! Yeah you!"

Now whether or not it was a good idea for Faye to march her skimpy outfit wearing self over to a three hundred and fifty pound, six and seven inch man with a VERY dark disposition to ask 'questions', we may never know—but it certainly didn't seem like a wise one. The men about looked around the room quizzically, before noticing the shrew's obvious choice of clothing—the usual yellow outfit she was best known for.

"Who is dis broad twoalkin' tuh?" The leader of the ground apparently had a heavy New New York–ish accent, much like an Italian mobster at a spaghetti shop. Faye straightened up her shoulders and approached him BOLDLY, making sure to grab his black marina shirt in what seemed like a poor attempt to rough him up. The men around her started laughing, while at the same time making snide perverted comments about her body.

"Where's Spike?!"

"Fuck is Spike, lady? Your dog or somethin'?"

She pulled out her glock.30--and those around her pulled out THEIR glocks as well, cocking the safety back as means to protect their comrade. The leader began to chuckle before instructing them to stand down.

"Boys boy! C'on now, you gotta have respect fo' the ladies y'know?! Let's give th' lil' lady what she wants eh? Whaddaya say?"

"Heh heh…yeeeeeeeah!"

Faye **smiled.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"..So yeah if you see him anywhere—tall, kind of lanky looking fellow with thick green hair, gimme a call alright..?"

"Will do, sir."

"Oh ma'am..please..call me Jet. Jet The Sex—"

_**CRASH!**_

A series of gun shots were heard, followed by screams, yells and glasses being shattered upon impact. The Black Dog excused himself hurriedly and ran over to the scene of a shoot out between Faye (who was hiding behind the bar counter) and the group of men that followed them inside there after.

"Not this shit again!" Groaned Jet as he ducked for cover behind a toppled wooden table, loading some bullets into his firearm before disposing some of it into some guy's stomach.

"FAYE! FAYE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"BEHIND THE BAR!"

The gun shots seemed to ring out like sirens through out the entire building. Chairs were toppled over, cigarettes and booze were all over the floor, and the body count in the room was beginning to pile up like no other. Seemed as though Faye knew how to take care of herself when it came out to a shoot out, but Jet never the less knew he had to do his part to protect the both of them. One of the men grabbed the Black Dog's arm in an attempt to disable him, but Jet reacted quickly and slammed his left palm upwards the assailant's jaw, before twisting it to the right. The sickening crack of his neck that followed was enough to send shivers down Jet's spine but he had no time to worry about that now—for now the attention of their guns was turned to him.

Grabbing the dead man's shirt, he hoisted him up and threw him across the smooth mahogany bar top, sliding behind him as well as he fired off some rounds at the other assailants who seemed to have bullets for days.

Kicking the body to the side of him, and landing beside the gun tootin' shrew, he found himself wanting to beat the living SHIT out of her. Never in his life had he known a woman to be so willing to kill at any point—and never was he so WILLING to kill her his damn self! The shrew pointed the gun at him maniacally before quickly realizing that it was only her partner.

"JET!"

"WOMAN YOU ARE SO FUCKING TRIGGER HAPPY IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY!"

"I DIDN'T START IT THIS TIME, HONEST!"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?! REALLY?!"

Two shot gun shells fired off in their direction, promptly breaking one of the scotch glasses with a Marlboro cigarette in it above their heads.

"Fuck! Faye we can't take them all, we gotta go! I saw a back door to the right of this bar! We can make it!"

"COME ON BITCH! STAND UP AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"PISS OFF!" Five shots fired from Faye's weapon, followed by fifteen in total reply shots to hers.

_Click click!_

"DAMNIT!! Yeah, we gotta go Jet! Lead the way!!"

And out the door they went. Shots were still being fired—but apparently none of the men saw them sneak out the back door. They took off into a run, heading north in an abandoned air field where both of their ships were. They heard the back door bust open with a loud **bang!,** and a series of incoherent yelling and gunshots rang out—most of those hitting the trashcans and boxes that Faye and Jet topple over behind them to use as obstacles.

They must've ran for what seemed like hours—even though it had only been for ten minutes. The men behind them tired themselves out and eventually gave up the chase, but the two bounty hunters kept on running, cutting corners, jumping over fences and dodging traffic before finally reaching the air field. They were both out of breath..tired..exhasted..they both needed a cold beer or something to keep them up for what was ahead of them later on. Jet's heart felt as though it was pounding out of his chest—the ever lasting 'thu dum, thu dum' coursing through his body as he struggled to regain his composure. Faye on the other hand (though she had once stated that she was in the best shape of her life) was busy throwing up in a bramble bush next to her ship.

"You're..whew..you're too weak woman!" Panted Jet as he placed his hands to his side to get a hold of the muscle cramps he was experiencing. Faye glanced back at him and smiled weakly, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, before spitting out some mucus on the dirt floor. Her face looked pale, her skin clammy, and her once ruby red lips now stained with dried saliva.

"Has to be that damn scotch I drank at the bar..never did like the stuff." She exclaimed before coughing lightly and throwing back up in the bushes. Jet Black inhaled deeply and sighed exhaustedly, rubbing his bald head gently with his finger tips. Why did this woman had to drink every where she went? If it wasn't at a bar, it was a casino. If it weren't a casino, she'd damn sure find a way to get booze at a CHILDREN'S hospital. Not to say that she had a bad habit..hell Jet himself had a habit of doing so as well, and so did Spike but it was just un lady-like for her, the shrew, to do so.

Climbing into the Red Tail, Faye signaled to Jet to get into his ship as well, and vividly pointed out an awaiting ISSP vid link message from one of Jet's old co-workers. He nodded in response and hopped abroad his _Hammerhead, _revving it up before taking off into the cool sultry night atmosphere of Callisto, with Miss Valentine hot on his trail. As he reviewed the message he received from his old haunt, a fleeing thought came to mind—something that should've been a red flag since he arrived on Callisto to look for Spike……

…..Faye didn't _drink_ anything.

_**Jupiter's Atmosphere**_

**Faye's P.O.V**

"'_**ey Jet! Got those S.S.N files you wanted. No sign of this Dimitri character you're looking for, but we'll keep trying. No location of this friend of yours yet but like I said we're gonna keep looking. I'll link you if I find anything."**_

_**Beep.**_

_Great…_

This was beginning to get annoying. We hadn't heard any news except from what was on t.v, and the only damn hint we got was from some short stumpy bartender at some rinky dink bar on a shitty moon. I sipped on my Capri-Sun and adjusted the cockpit seat upright. I glanced over to the vid-link screen and radioed for Jet's ship..

"If you ask me ONE more time I swear to God I'm turning around and going home."

"Just please?! I really wanna know!"

"For the last time woman, I said NO! Neither me, nor you, nor Ed heard anything from him—so stop asking!"

"So what, we're supposed to just sit here in orbit until the damn subspace gates open up?! Why can't we just fly there?!"

"Because it's a five hour trip that's why, and you know we don't have enough fuel to go so far! Now sit back, relax, and ENJOY THE VIEW!"

"WHAT VIEW?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!!"

_**Beep.**_

"Jet?! JET?! God DAMN YOU!" I slammed my hands against the controls, then winced as I realized I broke one of my nails. You've got to be kidding me. You've got to be..FUCKING kidding me. I'd rather run out of gas knowing that I'm making some kind of progress in tracking the bastard than sit here waiting for some damn gate to open up! It was nothing but a waste of time, especially on my part! Jet just didn't understand..

I checked the time. _11:40 PM._

My eyes were beginning to get heavy..and all the food that I had with me inside Red Tail went away within the few minutes we were sitting here idling. Though I was indeed tired, I, however felt antsy at the same time. I wanted to get out..I wanted to run, chase, hell take a BUS after him. I wanted to cut his fucking balls off, pour salt on the wound and watch him scream in pain. I wanted to make him feel what I felt when he just…shit when he just LEFT me there!! What was he doing? What was he _thinking?! _How could he just leave me there, knowing that just the night before we were just..just..UGH!

**Beep.**

"You might as well get some sleep. Just got a call from the gate keepers. Gate won't be opening until two hours time."

"Two hours? What the hell are we supposed to do then?!"

"Read a goddamn book is what! I'm turning you off now—GOODNIGHT."

"WAI—"

**Beep.**

I mumbled incoherently underneath my breath, before holding my head down. I was tired..I was exhausted..I was frustrated. Maybe I do need some sleep..maybe I need time to sleep off the stress before I bust a goddamn blood vessel.

I rested the cockpit seat back and sighed heavily, looking up at the transparent roof above my head. The stars above, with a half diameter view of Jupiter seemed surreal as though it were a magnificent painting of some sort. Even the Great Red Storm itself was a site to behold as its clouds rotated clockwise/ counter clockwise in a never ending cycle. For some reason or another, it reminded me of Spike..and how he used to make love to me.

Passionate, fierce. With demand he took a hold of my body, and with compassion, he showed me what it was like to be held like a woman should've. I never trusted anyone before with anything, much less my body. And yet this man, this tall, lanky two toned sarcastic asshole of a man managed to break me out of my comfort mental safe zone and showed me a different side of the black pot.

"Spi..ke…where are..you…" And from that point on, I dreamt in shades of green..

_His body was silhouetted in a green hue.._

_His eyes stood out magnificently like a glass of fine red wine against a white washed wall.._

_His lips casually blew out a puff of smoke that seemed to linger above the tip of his lips, as though it never wanted to leave. You know that feeling..You know that feeling all too well._

_The lucky smoke. It danced above his lips so gently, so swe__etly..much like his hands did when they were at my side. Behind him was the soft glow of the moon light that shone down upon him, changing his appearance to stand out like a Greek God. No woman could ever say that wouldn't be turned on by his demeanor. From the way he stood.._

_The way he smoked.._

_The way his eyes burned into yours, even though you try to look away. You act coy..you act casual, you try to act cool, but in comparison, you looked foolish..he knew you couldn't match his fire._

_He beckons over to you by not doing much at all. All he simply did was narrow his vision towards you, making sure to follow a sly smirk afterwards. You find yourself being drawn to him..your eyes staring into his as though you were seeking his very soul._

_You don't believe in shooting stars, but you made sure to think of a wish as indeed a star flew over his head. You wished he could make love to you right there and there, on the star studded, sand glittering, moonlit abandoned beach with eight out of the sixty seven moons that Jupiter possessed. The shore washes up on your feet, and you feel a bit of tingle as his arms wraps around your waist, drawing you closer to him._

"_Cold..?" He asks you, his sweet vanilla breath caressing your features. Indeed you are, but you're dumbfounded. You don't say anything for a while why..?_

_It isn't because you're dumb._

_It isn't because you couldn't find the reply you wanted to give him, though you wished you could give him the world._

_No. It was simply because he made sure to shut you up with a sensual elegant kiss. His tongue gently lapping at your lips before dancing eloquently with your tongue. His kiss gets hungry..passionate..his grip gets tight on your waist. You feel his urge, you feel his desire, you both know that you want more.._

**Blink.**

_The gentle sea breeze seems to pick up as his kiss intensifies gradually. His right hand on the back of your long, smooth neck, holding you in position as he tells you he loves you with his lips..his tongue.._

_You can sense that within him he has a dominant side. You don't mind..you'd do anything in that moment to show him that you want to be his, and his only. You'd hold him, you'd do anything for him. You'd risk death and darkness just to see a smile on his face. No man has ever made you feel like this before. You trusted no one in the previous years; always kept your guard up, always distancing yourself from those you feel might potentially break you down. This man..this unusual, sexy, seductive, dominant, sarcastic sex craved image of a man before you has torn down your walls with only a few words and a simple kiss to seal it all in.._

**Blink.**

**Blink.**

**Blink.**

_His right hand that was on the back of your neck slyly ventures down to your blouse, then slowly but slowly makes his hand up to your bra strap. Without realizing it, he unhooks it with only his index finger and thumb; a sly grin occurring on those sexy lips of his as he did so…and what did you do..?_

_You moaned._

_You moaned, for you knew what was to come. You moaned, for you knew right then and there you didn't give a damn who was watching. You wanted him, and you wanted him bad. 'Dreams of Californication', as that old song goes that you once remembered rang through your head as his fingers stroked your back, touching the previous scars that had ravaged your body some years back. You wimper.._

_He tells you to be quiet. His lips hungrily go to your neck, your collar bone..his bite small and light, yet enough to make you wince a bit in a sweet/sour, pleasure/ pain, fuck me/love me type deal._

"_Spi..spike.."_

_He silences you with yet another kiss, this time more passionate than the first. His hand fondles your breasts, his breathing becomes slightly ragged. He wants you.._

**Blink.**

**Blink.**

**Blink.**

**Blink.**

**Blink.**

_You can't help but feel the same way. You feel the moisture growing increasingly between your thighs..you try to hide it, your sinful thoughts but you can't. His teeth scrap along your skin like a starving sleek, exotic panther begging to be satisfied with his first meal of the day.._

_He's impatient. He dislikes the tease. "No more teasing…" _

_He demands in that low, sexy tone of his before promptly ripping off the shirt off your back, ravishing your body with his hands..his lips..his eyes..his senses..he moans as he touches your skin—a slight sensual electric shock passing through your body as he does this. He seems to utter a name, but you couldn't hear it. You ask gently to say it again..he refuses._

_You run your long, slender fingernails along his elegant back and g__rins as he inhales sharply. Pleasure mixed with pain indeed, you know what he wants and this time, he can't help but say it out loud._

"_Faye.." He whispers, his lips gently touching the tip of your right ear._

"_I want you…"_

**BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!**

_**VOOSH!!**_

"Wha--WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"IF YOU WANT HIM, NOW'S THE TIME TO GET HIM!"

"WHAT?! Son of a BIIIIIIIIITCH!!!!!!!!!"

Flick of a wrist on the control, feet on the accelerator, and from zero to one Hundred and thirteen Miles Per Hour—I was officially a PISSED OFF MAD WOMAN.

"WAIT!! FAYE!! HOLD UP!!"

But I didn't hear him. I couldn't hear him. All I could concentrate on was what was in front of me, racing past me at almost the same speed. I was dreaming in green hues alright..and now all I could see was red blood. HE WAS GOING TO FUCKING HAVE HIS ASS HANDED TO HIM THIS TIME!

He entered into a floating asteroid field to try and lose me, but oh BOY did he forget so quickly that we have the SAME flying abilities! He tried fake outs, he tried accelerating ahead, he tried slowing down—and I was catching up to him. I matched everything he did, regardless if I knew he liked it or not. My intention wasn't to try and _impress_ him anymore. My intention CLEARLY now was to beat the living shit out of him and talk some goddamn sense in his head!

The vid-link screen lit up with Spike's I.S.N.P ship link number, and in a hurry I accepted the screen, staring at him in a hot temper as though I knew my eyes ALONE would kill him.

"Faye."

"S_pike. _You gonna keep dodging me, or are you going to keep fucking STILL?!_"_

"Let's see how long you can keep up."

"KISS MY ASS SPIKE! This shit has been going on for too! Fucking! Long!"

**Author's Point of View**

In a split second and last minute thinking he managed to dodge the missile she shot off at him, watching as it exploded on impact on a floating asteroid. Faye's Red Tail cleared through the dissipated smoke and was now tailing full speed at Spike's Swordfish.

**Beep.**

"Yeah, you've apparently lost your goddamn mind. You missed me that much?" The cowboy asked with a sly grin as he continued to press onwards at full speed himself.

Faye frowned. She didn't like to be mocked, and she damn sure didn't like the fact that he was taking all of this with VERY little concern for her feelings. She wanted to beat the fuck out of him, she wanted to jump out of the damn ship and latch on to him, give him a concussion—hell SOMETHING! But there she was..chasing after him as if she were chasing after a bad dream. What the hell, what are we thinking? Spike _was _a bad dream, and even Faye herself knew it as well.

The pursuit continued for what seemed like hours, though in retrospect it had only been a thirty minute chase. Jet's Hammerhead struggled to keep up with the two, dodging along with their dodgings, rotating his ship like a rollercoaster ride before he himself had the feeling of vomit in his throat. Few minutes later, and the taste of excess saliva building up in his mouth, he finally decided to fall back and allow Faye to attempt to catch up to Spike's Swordfish.

"Bah.." He sighed to himself, rubbing the top of his bald head with his fingertips. He glanced over at the flashing vid-link message on his screen and with a heavy heart, he received it.

"Jet."

"Yo Johnson..! Long time no see buddy, what's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You mind telling me…. what the FUCK IS GOING ON OUT THERE WHY OUR RADAR IS OFF THE HOOK?!"

"Wha? Whaddayamean? Just two stupid kids chasing each other towards the gateway."

"Yeah. A RESTRICTED gateway reserved for ONE ship at a time. If that other ship tries to get through that gateway, not only is there going to be a fine for violation so section 17.93, but that pilot's gonna be DEAD."

"DEAD?!"

"There's a protective barrier that goes around after one ship, so we can limit it's intake of matter and mass. If ANY part of that other ship touches the barrier in anyway, it's done for. Do something about it, JET."

"Wait---WAIT JOHNSON!"

**Beep.**

_Oh shit..SHIT…SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He focused on the now blank screen, then glanced at the two ships that were battling it out ahead of him. His forehead crinkled, his eyebrow twitched, his left leg shook. His mind was telling him to do something about what was eveidently about to happen, but his body could not comprehend along with it. He _had _to do something to stop Faye, in all her madness and rage from entering that wormhole, but what???

They were desperately approaching the gateway now, and it seemed as though it was about that time for the next wormhole to be established. Spike kept on evading Faye's missile attacks, while Faye tried using child like tactics to get Spike to stop in his position. The activity at the gateway started flaring up and in a brilliant burst of swirling red and blue energy ions, the gateway started to open up gradually.

**Beep.**

"WHAT JET?!"

"FAYE!! FAYE LISTEN TO ME YOU CAN'T GO THROUGH THERE!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS JET I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM IN MY SIGHTS!"

"Better listen to him, Faye."

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BASTARD!"

"FAYE LISTEN! THE ELCTRIC BARRIER ALONE IS ENOUGH TO FRY YOUR ENGINE! LET HIM GO!"

But Faye was a stubborn woman. Foolishly she continued to chase after the man she thought she loved. The man that apparently can make her think less of her own life before letting him get away from her again. As Spike approached the wormhole, Faye fired off missiles after missiles to slow him own. One of the missiles scratched the underbelly of Spike's ship, causing it rumble and jolt before regaining composure.

"Got ya!"

"Oh yeah?!"

_T MINUES TEN SECONDS TILL SHUT DOWN. TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN._

"DON'T DO IT FAYE!"

"I'm ALMOST THERE! JET! MEET ME ON SATURN!"

"WOMAN YOU WON'T MAKE IT! STOP!! STOP FAYE!"

_FOUR. THREE. TWO._

Spike hightailed it INTO the wormhole, causing the suction action to bounce back Faye's ship out of path. The vid-link between the ships was immediately disconnected because of the dramatic time fluxuation, and the Redtail itself began to spin out of control. Faye tried desperately to hold on tight to the controls and steer her steady before finally coming to a halt not ten miles away from Jet's ship.

Her breathing was heavy, her chest heaved up and down as though she had ran a marathon. Sweat dripped from her forehead to her finger tips on the handles, and her legs were shaking uncontrollably. She realized that not only did she endanger her ship—she endangered her own LIFE as well just to be with the son of a bitch that got away.

Jet sighed in relief. _Still got one.._ He thought to himself, in reference to his comrade's life. He vid linked her and watched as she tried to regain her composure. Any fool could see the tears welling in her emerald greens, but she lowered her head down from his view—her right hand clutching as she did this.

"Jet…"

"We're going to Saturn." He didn't even allow her to finish the sentence—he already knew he was going to follow Spike where ever he went until all three got the answers they were seeking. But just as to _why_ Faye wanted to encounter him so bad, he still had no clue, and had an eerie feeling he wouldn't know for a long time to come.

**Lucky Rings Casino, Saturn. Twilight.**

"And your name is?"

"Spike Spiegel."

"Can I see some identification please?"

"Sure."

"…Thank you sir. Enjoy your stay."

Inside was fit for an A list celebrity. Tall golden palm trees indigenous to Saturn rose from the floor to the glass top ceiling that showed the view of the stars and the strawberry crème gaseous clouds that loomed ahead. Birds of Paradise plants decorated the hall way of the casino, leading to the Grand Poker and Blackjack tables.

In his usual attire he walked among the fancy, rich and gliltz of 'Saturnation'—the term given to the young rich and famous at the time on the planet. The men glared, some sneered and others even gestured towards his lack of presentation but the women…oh boy did the women swoon. Spike had a way of getting any woman—regardless of age, orientation or social status, to look his way in the end. His walk, his cool-as-a-cucumber attitude and yes even the way he spoke was a definite turn on for those he encountered.

He briefly recalled an incident some three years back with a woman name Scarlett. 'Smooth Scarlett' as they had called her at that point, due to her sultry voice, her exotic Caribbean accent and her no-nonsense attitude and personality that she valued so dear. He recalled that she had always been one to hold her head up high and tried to 'right the wrongs, fight the evils' so to speak…that is, until he approached her.

He chuckled mildly to himself as he remembered catching her off guard with a simple 'innocent' question in the mist of a conversation she was having with one of her male co-workers. His eyes that Tuesday evening narrowed to her features, from her smooth chocolate skin to her deep dark brown eyes that seemed to make a statement of their own, to those long slender sexy legs that Spike wished he had wrapped around his neck. He walked up to her side and whispered softly into her ear.

"_So when am I going to rip those panties off your hips..or are they as tight as you are right now..?"_

Both an insult and a turn on, she couldn't help but stumble over her words just a tad. He recalled her saying something about being a '_Saint, not a sinner'_ but even in her ranting to try and keep her walls from breaking down, all he had to say was..

"_I want you.."_

..And he had her. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, gently flicking the tip as he felt her clench up underneath him. Her body, as he continued to reminisce, was soft, warm, the body of a supermodel that every wanted but couldn't get close to. He wasn't just inside her mind, but inside her head, and eventually her heart. He didn't care for her problems, he didn't care for her issues, he didn't care for the artistic value and good natured heart that she possessed—no. He cared only for one thing and one thing in that moment—and that was currently pushed in motion rapidly, followed by her moans, her cries of sweet absolute satisfaction, her long ebony locks swung over her shoulders, outline her exotic features. Her sweet Chanel scent filled his nostrils gently, giving him a sort of ecstatic high till they both floated back down to earth…

He stroked her hair, and watched as she slept. For the past two hours he fell in love with her for a brief moment, but shuddered to think that he may had shattered her innocence, though it takes two to tango. He should've walked away when he realized her eyes caught his. He should've walked away when his instincts told him he was turning her own by licking his lips..a gesture in reference to what he wanted to do with her later. He should'ves, he should'ves..

He should've saved her that day.

"_We ain't no saint, we all a sinner. But when you put your good foot down, it makes your soul a winner."_

From what he heard, she passed away of some kind of medical disease that was genetic in her family. He wanted to attend the funeral but couldn't…he had other pressing matters to assist to, though…

..he couldn't help but wonder if karma was going to bite him back in the ass for that one.

A classic Russian roulette table. He decided to take his chance at the game, never really being good at the game in the first place..though Faye had once given him lessons some time back. The dealer was a woman named Nina—a pretty Hispanic female seemingly in her early thirties. Her long, curly black hair and her light brown eyes caught the attention of many men at her Roulette, and of course caught Spike's attention as well. Hell, that was a given.

However, after a few hours and rounds of playing and losing his hand at every number he betted on, he decided to give up and move on to another table with another pretty lady on hand. In the process he knew what he was looking for—Dimitri. He tried to seek out someone who might slip his name, or SOMETHING, but nothing came up but the sensual laughter of those that were enjoying the spoils of life and money.

From the corner of his eye he spots a poker table full of attendees, with the dealer at a glance being just as pretty as the ones before. Exhaling out the cigarette smoke and placing its remains in a nearby plant pot, he made his way over to the popular table and decided to take a seat beside a loud, rather boisterous heavy set male, with rings on his fingers and jewelry around his neck. His laughter was more like a dry cough—the breath accompanying it quite horribly. Spike chuckled.

"Lucky night?"

"GWAFFAW! LUCKY INDEED MY FRIEND!" He exclaimed with a heavy Saudi Arabian accent. Spike noticed that the guy's fingers were all decorated with Black Hills Gold rings, and so was his neck and elaborate belt he wore around his trousers. The seven European women by his side clearly wasn't there because of their love for him—rather just to suck the poor guy dry and leave him of nothing but his trousers and what was left of his dignity. The dirty gold diggers..

"So who's this beautiful lady we're dealing with tonight?" The Cowboy asked in that ever-so-sultry tone.

"My name's Alice" She replied with a smile while extending her hand out to meet his.

"You can just call me 'lucky' Alice" Spike grinned, acknowledging the handshake in the process.

A couple of people sat around the red and green table as well, shoving in their bets and calling the shots as per the game. The game began and continued for the next twenty five minutes or so. When it struck twenty seven, the Arabian man got up in frustration and grunted, apparently upset that he lost his hand.

"AL SABIRI CALM DOWN!" One of the women exclaimed before trying to calm him down in front of the baffled crowd. Spike sighed in disappointment.

_Was sure that was him.._

He, however, continued to play. His hand was hot, and he was getting ready to cash in. He knew Alice was cheating—hell it was almost like playing against Faye herself when he first met her, but he decided to give it a shot anyway. One by one each of the players dropped out, probably wondering as to why their hand kept coming up short.

"Full Aces." He blurted out, laying his cards on the table for all to see. Alice smiled sweetly and presented him the Royal Flush. Spike chuckled underneath his breath and proceeded to stick a Marlboro cigarette in between his lips.

"Guess this isn't my lucky night after all." He mumbled, nudging the table twice with his left foot before he was about to turn around and head towards the door.

"Well now I wouldn't say that, _Sinner_..."

He stopped.

Everything around him seemed to skip a beat. Everything seemed to slow down for a good ten seconds.

What….

Did he just….

No.

_No._

He refused to turn around. It couldn't be, no way in fucking Lucifer's HELL could it be. The cancer stick in between his lips began to shake, before finally falling to the ground at his feet. His perifial vision went straight to the floor first. Those legs..

That soft olive skin..

No..no it just couldn't be. That all too familiar outfit..

He turned around fully in the chair and froze as he took in the sight that was before his two toned eyes. It couldn't be..it just _couldn't _be.

It was her. His..his mind was thinking about her earlier for a brief moment but he never actually thought he'd see her again..especially..after…

No. She was dead, she HAD to be dead! It had to be some sort of sick fucking joke for her of ALL people to be standing before him, grinning as though she knew something he didn't know! No fucking way..! No……_It can't….it can't be…_

Oh but it was. His past had come back to haunt him indeed. A past he thought was long dead and buried, though he was looking for this very past at the same time. His two toned eyes met hers. His hands quivered. His body motionless.

It was his devil in paradise, the woman that was mysterious as the day he first met her, till that rainy afternoon when he held her in his arms and sworn to her it was just a dream..

It was…

"J-Ju--Julia…"

..She smiles.


	5. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nope.

Author's Note: Yes'sir I've been updating this thing like a muddafudder! Partly because of a bad break up, I've developed more time for work, school and my creative side to keep myself happy for the time being till some nice guy comes along. =) Preferably one that looks like Gene Starwind. Holy shit, I saw one at the mall the other way that looked JUST like him except with the hair and the outfit and let me tell you, if I wasn't a woman with morals……I'd throw him in my trunk and rape him! Then again I'd rape a lot of people—like The Rock. Or that one guy in that Prison Break….or Tyrese Gibson. Or..(continues this for about half an hour)

Oh, and credit to Gregory Isaac's 'Night Nurse', though the version being spoken about is by Simply Red (Jah Wobble 12'). Look it up, it's a good song. =)

_**Previously…**_

"**Full Aces." He blurted out, laying his cards on the table for all to see. Alice smiled sweetly and presented him the Royal Flush. Spike chuckled underneath his breath and proceeded to stick a Marlboro cigarette in between his lips.**

"**Guess this isn't my lucky night after all." He mumbled, nudging the table twice with his left foot before he was about to turn around and head towards the door.**

"**Well now I wouldn't say that, **_**Sinner**_**..."**

**He stopped.**

**Everything around him seemed to skip a beat. Everything seemed to slow down for a good ten seconds.**

**What….**

**Did he just….**

**No.**

_**No.**_

**He refused to turn around. It couldn't be, no way in fucking Lucifer's HELL could it be. The cancer stick in between his lips began to shake, before finally falling to the ground at his feet. His perifial vision went straight to the floor first. Those legs..**

**That soft olive skin..**

**No..no it just couldn't be. That all too familiar outfit..**

**He turned around fully in the chair and froze as he took in the sight that was before his two toned eyes. It couldn't be..it just **_**couldn't **_**be.**

**It was her. His..his mind was thinking about her earlier for a brief moment but he never actually thought he'd see her again..especially..after…**

**No. She was dead, she HAD to be dead! It had to be some sort of sick fucking joke for her of ALL people to be standing before him, grinning as though she knew something he didn't know! No fucking way..! No……**_**It can't….it can't be…**_

**Oh but it was. His past had come back to haunt him indeed. A past he thought was long dead and buried, though he was looking for this very past at the same time. His two toned eyes met hers. His hands quivered. His body motionless.**

**It was his devil in paradise, the woman that was mysterious as the day he first met her, till that rainy afternoon when he held her in his arms and sworn to her it was just a dream..**

**It was…**

"**J-Ju--Julia…"**

**..She smiles.**

He walked behind her in disbelief, like a prisoner walking to his execution table. Her golden locks seemed to sway from side to side in slow motion. Her long elegant legs seemed to glide gently across the waxed marble floor beneath her.

It seemed where they were going was an unspoken rule, but from what one could tell, they were heading to her hotel room. Maybe to catch up on old times? Maybe a yelling match for why she was all of a sudden MYSTERIOUSLY alive? Spike didn't know..and at the current moment he was too flabbergasted to even utter a word.

The florescent lights above him flashed momentarily, before make an odd buzzing sound. It reminded Spike of that day she 'died' in his arms..and it made him cringe inside. He wanted to grab her, shake her and ask who the hell she _really_ is, cause this was just a dream..it had to be, it simply HAD to be.

_Gotta wake up.._

But did he really want to? There were a couple of logical explanation in his head.

He should've walked away and told this lady that looked like his devil in paradise to fuck off, for this was clearly a scam.

He had a good mind snatching that wig off this person's head and giving them the old one-two before shooting this motherfucking in the head for making such a sick joke.

He _knew_ he was dead. Had to be dead. This was even heaven or hell as deemed by God Himself, and of the worst kind. Lupe must've been having a field day with his ass….literally.

Spike groaned..

_Can't believe I'm really fucking dead…_

"Something the matter, Spike?"

She spoke. She.._spoke. _

"Uh……look lady, I don't know who you are, or where am I, or if I'm dead..but you better damn well have some answers for me as to why you're h— "

"Shh.." Her index and middle fingers were placed on his lips, accompanied by a smirk on hers. Her other hand gently pushed the electronic key into the locked, prompting it open, leading inside her hotel room.

"All will be talked about soon."

Her touch alone was familiar, and so were her words. Any doubt that was in his mind was immediately erased, and all he saw in front of his was this golden haired beauty. It was eating him inside..and he was slowly beginning to not take it anymore.

Spike's eyebrow twitched…

….Then he pushed her inside up against the cherry wood red door, grabbing the back of her neck like an animal in heat, kissing her feverishly and hungrily as if he was a starving man. Indeed he was starving..and he was yearning for more. His hand reached up underneath her semi long black 'rock'n rolla' dress, not caring for the warmth of her skin, the softness of her lips against his neck—no fuck _that_. He wasn't about to make love to her like he did back in the days, no _fuck that_. Rather, he was about to _fuck her. _

Through the satin panties he pushed his middle finger into her sex, grinning with a "Huh" while she moaned loudly—the shock alone enough to send her whole body into a convulsive ecstasy state. Her right leg wrapped around his waist quickly, pulling his firm body closer to his while his hand grabbed the back of her hair, pulling on it harshly, tugging her neck to the side and sinking his teeth into the side of her neck, drawing blood. Julia winced but she knew better. She knew _she_ _knew _this was coming and she had no excuse or right to say anything at all. Tonight she'd let him have his way..and give it to him straight in the morning.

Her right hand searched for the door to be closed, but Spike roughly pulled her body back to him and in a low growl..

"The fuck do you think _you're _doing.."

In between pants, the winces, the tugging of her hair as Spike continued to ravish her neck side, the moans as a second finger was pushed inside her already dripping pussy, she managed to utter out..

"I..ah…ah..! I d—don't want..anyone—to.."

"Let them **see" **He replied..no he demanded.

_Let them see what the fuck you've done to me..and what the fuck you're about to do to me._

Her fingers clawed at the wallpaper, her moans were beginning to intensify and before she knew it, her brassiere fell to the floor in one swoop. She wasn't surprised at how skilled he was at taking those off..but couldn't help but grin widely when a lone finger was fully inserted inside her sex—minus the panty covering. Her digits eventually scraped off pieces of the black and blue wall paper, her eyes kept darting from his agape lips to the propped up collar around his neck, desperately wanting to take everything off as soon as possible. She heard a faint whistling from down the hall, followed by the loud _clop clop_ of high heel shoes. Julia bit her bottom lip in agony and ecstasy, wondering in the back of her mind if Spike cared at all that they might be caught in the act.

But he didn't care.

He hoisted her against the wall—a right hand on her thigh supporting her weight, and his left hand on her right breast, massaging her erect nipples whilst pinching the delicate bud with his thumb and index finger. Her slender fingers were dug into his hair, grabbing a tuft of it before releasing shortly after she felt his hardness against her skin. Oh, how she missed this…

Her eyes ventured down momentarily to catch a glimpse of what was to be her guilty pleasure for tonight, but Spike stopped her..how?

With a hand against her neck, holding her head in placing as he bit her chin sharply before staring into her eyes with an "Ah ah ah.." and a tsk tsk afterwards.

"You're going to look at me, Julia." He commanded in a low monotone, his breath hot and sweet on her skin. He raised her leg higher than high before a sly grin crossed her lips, like that of a mad man with a drive that only a bullet could stop. "You're going to look at me while I get my way. It's _my turn_"

And with a grunt, sounds of her wetness against his body and her left leg accidentally kicking off a beige and red porcelain vase on a table across from them, it was on.

**Author's point of view. Cameo. **

And there I was, walking towards the supposed 'rest room' that the bald headed rapist looking guard had directed me to. Sure I wanted to pee, I wanted to pee real bad, but something else caught my attention instead—the soft moans and whimper that came from just down the hall.

I was a curious person, and didn't care much for getting in trouble for something that I was bearing witness to in the first place, so I took my time and walked down the hallway, following the ever growing loud ecstasy sounds that lay ahead. It seemed as though each time I walked, the lights above me would flash momentarily, also on cue with my high heels.

_Someone should fix that..kinda eerie._

"_**I..ah…ah..! I d—don't want..anyone—to.." **_

"_**Let them see."**_

_**Craa—ack!**_

My my! So it seemed as though a couple was having fun and breaking stuff as well..but wait, the voice sounded familiar. That low sultry tone—it sounded like the male that sat beside me at the poker table a few minutes before. He did seem like the type to get into a woman's panties like _that_, but damn so quickly? I had to give him credit, for I doubt even Casanova was that good. I tried my best to keep the _clop clop_ of my shoes down, but couldn't so instead I pretended to go about my business. I stopped short of the door, then gently tip toed ACROSS the open hotel door, hiding behind a rather large convenient flower pot.

Her red toe nail polish on white walls, along with his yellow shirt complimenting the rather dark, sensual mood of the room inside. His massive green hair moving in tune with his lady's gyration—her golden locks violently flaying about, as he pumped in and out of her.

"S-Spike! Oh GOD!" This woman was calling all sorts of mercies down on her, but any fool could see that she didn't want to be saved. It didn't even look like they were making love—rather it seemed as though they were making up for lost times. …Not a bad view though…

..guy had a nice ass indeed.

Throughout the time that they fucked, they never noticed me, and in that moment I hoped to God my companion didn't catch me spying, or I wouldn't hear the end of it. I watched closely as he adjusted her body against the wallpaper scarred wall, grabbing her hair harshly and turning her neck to the side so he could ravish her seemingly smooth tone.

He fucked her as though he hated her, that's what it seemed like to me. Was he deceiving her? Did he want her to believe that in that brief moment he loved her? The way how he was carrying on and grabbing her hips, pausing once in a while to dip his head low and taste the essence of her sex, grinning as he gently nipped at her clitoris before lapping at it with the tip of his tongue certainly didn't seem as though he gave two shits about love..

But what did I know? I was just the perverted spectator watching while this blonde haired, blue eyed woman's body was pleasured painfully, with her lover being the dominant factor in that moment. Admittedly though in that moment, I wished I was her..and soon found my thoughts drifting to what I wished was myself.

"Spi--! AH! FUCK! YES! YES! YES! AI! OOOH..!" I thought she would've started screaming in tongues—I don't blame her though, nor would I judge, for the way he handled her so roughly, grabbing the back of her neck, keeping her in place while he fucked the living daylights out of her would make even a_ satanist _want to get into the spirit.

His head momentarily rested on her shoulder as his body convulsed and shook while he was still inside of her. Sightings of their aftermath dripped down her legs, and slowly the woman slide down to the floor, resting her weary head against his long muscular leg before wrapping her rosy red lips around his stiff cock, taking him all and clearly enjoying the way it felt inside her mouth. The way her eyes rolled back, the way she grunted every time his hit the back of her throat, one would think she was possessed by this sex craved mysterious man that, to me, was probably the life of everything that has even happened in that particular hotel room.

A long hand was placed on the back of her head, encouraging her to suck harder, deeper, faster..longer. This woman was a pro it seemed, taking the time out to flick her tongue along the tip, watching as the man groaned in ecstasy before he shoved her head back onto his cock.

She raised her head up with a smile full of satisfaction—and more, before she tipped her head back in exhaustion, gently mumbling her name while trying to catch her breath. The man named Spike grinned….then turned his attention to _me._

_Fuck..oh shit..!_

In his nakedness he walked over his lady and walked towards _me, _gently raising up his lower garments before staring at me behind the flower pot. His eyes were two toned, and for a moment I couldn't move..

What was he about to do..?

What was he about to say?

Hell, am I going to be shot now?!!

"Did you enjoy the show, pretty girl..?"

Eyes widened.

He chuckles, knowing that behind him his woman was feeling the after pleasure sensations to do anything about it. He leaned in towards me, his breath caressing my features. His mysterious eyes seemed as though he wanted more, and my legs felt as though they were about to give out from sheer panic.

"…Get outta here."

I broke out to a mad dash towards the main room, but not before apologizing to him frantically. I heard him chuckle…then I heard the door slam.

_Holy shit..!_.. I thought to myself as I ran towards my awaiting companion, who at this point had a rather confused look on his face. He took me by the hand and proceeded to walk with me towards the exit, all the while being concerned for my well being.

"You ready? What's the matter with you? Your heart again?"

_**Pant..pant..pant..pant..**_

"Couldn't….find….the bathroom…"

Julian chuckled, exhaling the light wispy marijuana smoke from between his lips.

"..Seems like you didn't want to."

I blinked moronically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Few moments later…**

He stared at the ceiling fan blankly, seemingly deep in thought. His hands ran through Julia's long blonde locks, much like they did when they first met at the bar and started their illicit affair. He had a thousand questions for her..

The number one being 'how was she alive'?

Why was she still alive?

And what did she want?

"….You awake..?"

The question came suddenly out of the blue, and though it was a rather ridiculous one considering he couldn't stroke her hair and be in a dead sleep at the same time, he answered anyway.

"Yeah.."

"…Mmm.." She adjusted herself on his chest, her fingertips sending shivers up his spine. Throughout their fuck session, he kept on thinking that this was all a dream—even down to the last detail where he caught that beautiful young woman watching them from a distance.

Julia smelled of rose petals..from her hair down to the very part of her that he was sure he wore out, she reeked of it—but in a good way. It smelled familiar to him, and it triggered a few memories—though none good. He shook his head lightly and continued to focus his eyes on the ceiling above, hoping to find a way to present the questions to her delicately.

"Why're you back..?" Okay well..not so delicately.

"Spike.."

"You don't want to tell me?"

"….."

"We're together now, it shouldn't matter. I'll tell you all you need to know, but right now I just want to lay here..in your arms.."

After what he just put her through (not that she was objecting), he most likely figured that that'll be her reply. He adjusted himself on the large chocolate brown Egyptian cotton sheet bed, gently clutching the sheet in minimal arousal as his member brushed against her skin. Unfortunately he was still hard..and there was something that still needed to be done about that. Under normal circumstances Faye would've..

…………………………………………………………………._fuck._

Spike was now officially the world's biggest asshole.

"Julia…there's something I have to--.."

She shushed him with her fingertips, much like she did previously in the hallway.

"Whatever it is, I don't care, it's forgiven. Just promise me you forgive me for all of my sins."

"…..I promise." He didn't know what sort of sins she was referring to..but he forgave them. He forgave them because they once a fling. He forgave them because she once had his back. But most importantly, and this might be the biggest one of them all, he forgave them because he loved--

"You sure this isn't not a dream..?" He asked, his own thoughts interrupted.

A chuckle was heard, followed by her head being raised to meet his two toned eyes, his chiseled features, his relaxed state of mind.

"I'm here, aren't I..?"

That was enough for him.

**Nexxus City, Saturn. Signature Luxe Hotel, 2:45 AM.**

"Two….Eight…Twenty…Okay! Before I proceed, may I have your names please?"

"Catalina Tivirusky."

"Joe Tivirusky"

"Is that with a 'C' or a 'K'?"

Faye frowned.

"'C'"

"Thank you. Ah! I see you two already registered for our popular Honeymoon suite! Congratulations you two!"

"………Say the fuck wha—"

"Erhm! Thank you, ma'am. We decided to get married this afternoon after we had a wild and crazy night, didn't we honey?"

"…."

"Heh heh, she's speechless."

"Ah, I remember those days. Welp! Here you are! I gave you an extra key just incase you needed it. Your hotel room's on the fifth floor, room two twenty eight. Room service is provided twenty eight hours a day, maintenance is optional and breakfast is served every morning at starting seven AM and ending at ten AM. Questions?"

"Nope, not a one."

"Enjoy your stay!"

The attendant behind the hotel counter was a bit too happy, like she was on some sort of drug. Faye couldn't _wait_ to reach the room and ask Ed just how the hell she came up with such a ridiculous fucking last name—ANYTHING but Tivirusky! The two approached the elevator, and proceeded to ride it up to the fifth floor. The elevator music was just as bad (in Jet's head) as the creaky elevator itself.

"_Oooh I..I cannot wait..to see you agaaaaaaaain!!"_

It sounded like some old teen pop star, probably from Faye's past or a few years after years. Jet shrugged.

"So, wife, you cookin' tonight?" He asked—a rather poor attempt to shift the mood to something humorous.

"Very funny." Faye replied while searching in her red jacket pockets for a cigarette. None.

"Hey, lemme bum one off you."

"Hell no, you're forgetting the last time you bummed a cigarette off me—you also failed to tell me that you bummed more of that, my Hypnotic, my cheetos, my Doritos, my oreos, my—"

"Okay okay! I get the point! Keep your damn cigs.."

"Thank you."

"And I hope you choke on the smoke"

"Love you too, shrew. Now be quiet, I'm trying to get in contact with Ed"

"PAPA!!" The child's large animated smile popped up on Jet's Sidekick L5 phone (promotion!), her face pressed up against the skin like an animal in a zoo. Jet and Faye blinked. They hadn't even dialed the number as of yet, and already Ed was popped up on the phone. Jet shrugged his shoulders in exhaustion and rubbed his bald, shiny head.

"Ed, what's the status on our stay here?"

The genius hacker typed away on her 'Tomato' as quickly as possible, making helicopter sounds for a few seconds before she finally had his answer. Faye placed a sorry looking cigar that she found in her jacket in between her pink lips and lit it up with the hotel's matches.

"Papa and Faye-Faye have twooo days till the hotel suspects you didn't paaaay! Naughty naughty!"

"Two days huh?"

The elevator doors opened and quickly they walked towards their room. Swipe of a key, turn of the lock and the two found them in a very magnificent Deluxe honeymoon suite, decorated with rose petals on the floor and a cold bottle of champagne just begging to be open. Of course the first place Faye headed for..was to the bathroom. Jet's eyebrow rose quizzically at the fact she walked right past alcohol, then shrugged his shoulders as he turned his attention back to Ed.

"I'll contact you tomorrow to see what's up on the agenda. Keep me inform, and look after the Bebop. Don't go ANYWHERE."

"Okie Dokie Artichokey!"

**Beep.**

" 'ey FAYE!"

"WHAT?!"

"Got the runs?!"

"Shut up, Jet!"

He chuckled, grabbing a hold of his cigarette box and placing one between his lips. He heard the shower being turned on, follow by the lazy humming of that woman, that shrew. Despite the odds that were against her, she was relatively a level headed person nowadays—well she had to be in order not to go off the deep end. Her shower session continue for a few minutes before finally turning the faucet off.

"Pass me my black pajama bottoms will ya?!"

Get it yourself, what you think this is, _Roots_?!"

"Come on Jet, I'm freezing!"

"Ugh..fine fine.." He glanced over to his left, then his right and realized that her shorts were resting comfortably on top of her make shift emergency suitcase. She normally carried it around in her ship just in case she needed to make a quick get away, or wanted to be by herself for a while. Turned out to be pretty handy after all.

"These?!" He held them up high enough for her to see. She poked her head out the door and nodded in response. Jet tossed the material to her before relaxing back on the bed.

Few minutes later, Faye merges form the bathroom in a white tank top that seemed to hug her breasts, which looked significant fully and the shorts that clutched that area of her body. Jet sat up, along with his entire body, the cigarette almost falling out of his mouth.

"S'matter, you never seen a woman before, old man?"

"Don't kid yourself." He regained his composure and laid back down on the bed. She damn sure didn't want to sleep on the couch, and knowing Jet, he won't opt to sleep on it either so they both had to suck it up and sleep on the same bed. She crawls up underneath the sheets and sighed deeply, staring out the windows that gave a view of the beautiful Nexxus City.

"Think we'll find him..?" She asked out the blue. Jet shrugged his shoulders slightly before letting out the carbon monoxide from between his lips and nostrils.

"We'll get 'im. I won't rest till we find him, I promise. Now go get some sleep—it's been a long day."

Jet sighed deeply and outed the cigarette in a round glass ashtray beside him on his left. He closed his eyes momentarily for a period of two minutes before he heard her say..

"'ey Jet..?"

He opened his eyes and sat up again, rubbing his bald head lightly with his mechanical arm.

"Hm? What?"

"..Thank you."

She was thanking him, nothing more. Not that that in itself wasn't usual, but she was probably just on her period, emotional and crap. Jet chuckled underneath his breath and reached for yet another Marlboro.

"Anytime."

"Yeah…….Night."

"Night, Faye."

They both turn off the lights beside them. Faye closes her eyes and begins the process of sleep, while Jet sits upright on the bed, smoking his cigarette in the dark. The faint shouts and cheers below were a bit much for him, pending he was hearing sensitive, so decided to just wait it out till it eventually dies down.

Faye sighed heavily as her eyes opened, staring out at the thousands of street lights and vehicle activity of the city. She too was hearing the faint shouts and music of down below, but it didn't seem to bother her in the least. All she was concerned about was getting her beauty sleep.

About five minutes into the silence, a slow, rock steady beat was heard, similar to that of Reggae. It wasn't recognizable at first, and Faye even wondered herself why that genre of music was being played on Saturn, especially since it was mostly a conservative planet. As the beat continued to play and the tempo upped, Faye popped opened her eyes fully. She knew this song…from somewhere. She didn't know where..she figured it must be something she heard in her past, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her head raised, prompting a "Hm?" from Jet.

"_Ahhh…"_

Like a haunting melody the intro continued to play, till the lyrics were finally heard..

"_Tell her try her best just to make it quick. Woman, tend to the sick.."_

"Uhm..Faye..?"

"Hush."

"_Cause there must be something she can do.. This heart is broken in two"_

She arose out of bed and approached the window, like a moth to the flame.

"_Tell her it's a case of emergency. There's a patient by the name of Lukie.."_

"_Night nurse…"_

As soon as the bass started, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"_Only you alone can quench dis ya thrist."_

This song..this familiar song was hypnotizing her, a rush of memories of her and Spike making love on the dock of the love in the pale moonlight.

"_My night nurse.."_

_Her back was arched, her fingernails scratched his skin mercilessly. Near the edge of the Bebop on the take off port they made love, underneath a pale moonlight overlooking the sea._

_The waves splashed against the rough worn sides of that old fishing ship—its salty contents washing over the uncaring couple's naked bodies._

"_Y..yes.." She cried out, being on the verge on an orgasm. Spike flicked the tip of her ear with his tongue, before diving deeper into her paradise._

"_Yeess…"_

"_Oh the pain is getting worse.."_

"Faye, what's wrong?"

"Listen.."

"_I don't wanna see no doc."_

"I hear it..what song is that?"

"I..I don't know..I just know I've heard it somewhere before..Jet..I..my memory.."

"_I need attendance from my nurse around the clock"_

"Come..sit by me. Come _here.._"

"_Cause there's no prescription for me"_

She slowly walked towards him, like a panther would towards her prey. Her figure was silhouetted, and seemed to flow perfectly along with the beat of the rhythm. Heavily she sat upon the bed, her facial features now outlined by pale orange and red street lights outside their window.

"_She's the one the only remedy."_

"Faye.."

"Make it go away.." She seem to plead, her head hung down low. He placed a metal finger underneath her chin to raise her head up to him, and within those emerald eyes he thought were so cold, now welling with tears that she was trying her best to fight back.

"Please.."

"_My night nurse.."_

"What..what are you saying?"

"_Only you alone quench dis ya thrist"_

"..Fuck me, Jet."

"_..My night nurse"_

"You must be out of your goddamn mind.."

"_Oh the pain is getting worse"_

She placed her hand on his right thigh, and slightly he shivered. He's never felt her touch like this before—sure the occasional slap in the face the rare times he was out of line, but certainly never like this. He found himself sinking though..

Deeper and deeper into the dark abyss that was lust..pride..greed..the seven sins all in one he was feeling, both of the woman before him, and his comrade that they were after.

"_I'm hurt, my love.."_

She lay back on the bed, gently grabbing his wrinkled white shirt down along with her. The cigarette that was between his fingers dropped on her thigh, but it seemed as though the pain didn't faze her a bit. She kissed him warmly, hungrily, feverishly like a woman who'd be hurt and casted away so many times, with no one else to run to. Her mind raced with thoughts of Spike but her body yearned for something in that moment. Maybe not what she was ultimately hoping for in the end but a mere, temporary release. She needed a companion, she needed a friend and despite the hardships that were against her, despite the amount of times that she had shown that ugly side of her, he had always been there.

His cold, mechanical arm on the small of her back supported her as they both gave each other what they wanted—though they knew it would be forgotten about in the morning. Mentally Faye didn't feel relieved. Her thoughts ran back to Spike..wondering all the time if she was betraying him. Betrayed? He had betrayed _her _at first, and though two wrongs didn't make a right, this certainly felt too good to pass up.

Jet on the other hand gave her what she wanted…and gained what he had secretly desired for all those times he knew her most. He took her to heights and back, hit sweet nirvana with her and clenched the brown cotton ecstasy soaked sheets each time she bit down on his shoulder—her way of trying to mask her pain and her sorrows. The melody below continued to play throughout the night, with their hips in tune. The shadows of the light rain dripping down the window pane, reflecting off their bodies much like it did when Faye and Spike made love for the last time. Soon, very soon, they'd all have their conscience to wrangle with. But for now..

"_My night nurse.."_

Emotions were being fucked with- in more ways than one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Morning, 8:35 AM**

_**Beeezt. Beezt. Beeeeeeeeezt. **_

_**Beeezt. Beezt. Beeeeeeeeezt. **_

_**Beeezt. Beezt. Beeeeeeeeezt. **_

_**Beeezt. Beezt. Beeeeeeeeezt. **_

"…Ugh..seriously..?"

_**Beeezt. Beezt. Beeeeeeeeezt. **_

_**Beeezt. Beez—click!**_

"PAPA!"

"….Ed."

" Mornin' Papa! Did you dream good last night?!"

…_Thanks Ed. Really._

"Erhm..yeah, sort of. What's up?"

"Just letting you know ya gotta find info on Spike person! Ed hasn't found anything yet but when Ed does Ed will let Jet know!"

"Keep me posted. I don't want to miss a single piece of info. If we can get him back early, all the better."

"Okie dokie! Over 'n out, hee hee!"

Jet groaned lowly before rubbing his bald head. His eyes drifted in and out of focus as he struggled to recapture the events of the night before.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jet..Jet..aah.."_

He felt guilty, but it was a guilty pleasure. He didn't feel like the man he so called himself to be, but certainly felt some tension released from his body, his mind and heart. He knew she wasn't imagining him on a whole fucking her, giving her the comfort she so desperately pleaded—no. Rather, she was thinking of his comrade, his partner and in some aspects, his best friend. Didn't matter anyhow…she wasn't on his mind either.

"A…Alisa.."

Faye's eyes grew wide. He called another woman's name—but could she blame him? They were both using each other for physical comfort, so she couldn't possibly expect emotions to be mixed in as well. The more he called her name, the more she backed her round buttocks more on his throbbing member. His hands gripped her waist like there was nothing else to hold on to. His teeth clenched each time he bucked himself inside of her sex and his moans were ragged…paced….heavy…

Her hair moved in conjunction with their movements, and eventually the yellow bandeau that was resting comfortably on her head was now somehow on the small of her back. The Black Dog was black indeed—almost twice the size of Spikes' and fuck-me-in-my-face if she didn't admit that it felt as though a torpedo was being launched repeatedly within the confounds of her walls.

"Make me feel good, Jet.." She cried out, feeling herself on the verge of a final release. Her legs began to shake, her back began to ache but she wanted more. She wanted him to pound harder, faster..

"Make me feel so fucking great…"

_**Currently**_

He knew she wasn't on the bed beside him. In the wee early morning he felt her get up, he watched as she showered (for the bathroom door was wide open and visible from the bed), frowned as she primped in front of the mirror and sighed as she walked out the door to God knows where. He couldn't question her—she was a grown woman but he couldn't deny the fact that he didn't want to say anything to her either. It was going to be awkward, most certainly.

Sitting up on the bed, he watched as the streets below hustled and bustled with daily activity from the city. The sunlight streamed in beautifully from the windows, highlighting each and every feature on his face. Gently he rubbed his eyes and turned his attention to the door, knowing that sooner or later, the room keep would knock for breakfast.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock._

Right on cue.

" _Good Morning, Mr. Tivirusky! Room service! Complimentary breakfast in the dining area!"_

"Alright, thank you!!" He bellowed, groaning as his own voice seemed to hurt his ears.

Inhaling sharply, he got up from off the bed and shrugged his shoulders, suddenly remembering that he was fully naked through and through. From one's point of view Jet actually was not a bad looking person when nude. The sunlight highlighted his stomach which seemed more darker than usual and his firm legs looked strong enough to break baseball bats. Though in his mid forties, he kept himself in good shape—and Faye evidently was witness to that. Grabbing his clothes from off a nearby chair and changing into the bathroom, he soon emerged with a heavy heart---and a growling stomach. He had a lot going on in his mind but right now he needed some food. The rest, whatever it was for that day, can come later on.

_**Forty Five Minutes Later**_

"Goddamn animals.."

He almost beat the shit out of some fat Hispanic lady that was practically fighting him for the last blueberry muffin. Were people on here really savages as they said? It would appear so—for Jet never wanted to hit a woman more than how he wanted to that morning. Never the less so far he was having a good day. Besides the fact that he got screwed (Man's a man after all) and food in his belly, he knew that sooner or later this whole ugly mess will be forgotten about and never be brought up again. He'd go take a shower when he arrives back in his room, read a good book and head out on the street to find any info on his comrade. All was well.

Approaching the door, he was surprised to find it half opened. Funny….he thought he locked the damn thing. His senses kicked in and he soon realized that the air inside had changed. Someone was inside, most likely waiting for him. Faye? No..she wouldn't be back so soon. Knowing her, she'd take forever to come back before finally facing him. He looked both ways down the hall way and say no one but his own reflection in a neat by mirror. Grabbing his gun from its holster, he slowly braced himself against the door and snuck in, being careful to observe his surroundings, noting anything out of place. The bed was made neatly—most likely room service but what was that white plastic bag doing on the bed? Maybe Faye was indeed back after all?

His suspicions were confirmed—he heard wrenching sounds coming from the bathroom, and the familiar purple hair swaying about as she started coughing. Then a sudden collapse. …Wait collapse?!

"FAYE!"

He rushed quickly by her side and watched in disbelief as the shrew he had grown to care for started weeping, her long manicured fingernails clutching what seemed to be a little blue soap box. The vomit in the toilet was clearly evident, and the tears on her face told no lie—she was utterly sick of him.

Jet knew, he KNEW it was a bad idea to give her what she wanted last night..no she couldn't even stand to look at him! He didn't know what to do—he was never good with woman and their emotions but never the less he tried to console her. His arms wrapped around her body slowly, his head brought closer to hers. Her face indeed was soaked with tears and her eyes were blood shot red. Something in them told one story, but then again..something else seemed out of place.

"Faye…Faye calm down..what's wrong..?"

Momentarily she gazed into his eyes. Her expression was a sorrowful one indeed, and it seemed as though she had been crying a lot longer than he thought. She appeared tired, haggard and dirty. Jet couldn't resist…

He placed his right hand upon her tear stained cheek, bringing his head closer to hers, his lips almost touching the sweet red ruby lipstick she was wearing. Her eyes opened in dismay..

..And with that she released herself from his strong hold and bolted through the door, her hand slamming on the bathroom door whilst her salty tears splashing lightly on the vanity mirror. Jet sighed deeply.

"Jet..you goddamn dog.." He closed the toilet seat and sat down upon it, his head buried in his hands. Thoughts rushed back into his mind, feeling guilty as hell as to what happened the night before. Was she really sick of him..? She must've been anticipating asking him about doing her before they even arrived at the hotel. That would explain her recent sickness--..she was depressed! Made it worse, he felt as though he had taken advantage of that and turned it into a whole 'nother ball field.

_Fucking great…………………….eh?_

From the corner of his eye, he noticed an object he'd never seen before since they arrived last night. Maybe someone room service forgot? Whatever it was, it was shaped like a toothbrush—'cept it wasn't a tooth brush he knew that much. He rose up from off the seat and grabbed hold of the object, studying the contents and trying to figure out what it could be.

_Ed might know…_

Grabbed his sidekick from his pocket, he dialed Ed. The androgynous little girl popped up on the screen with her usual smiling attitude, and appeared to also have a piyoko stuffed in her mouth.

"Hif hif mornin' mornin' whu cun Ed dooo fuh yoooooooooooooooooouf?!"

"I want you to tell me what this is." He held it up gingerly in front of the screen. Ed swallowed the Piyoko quickly before raising a curious eyebrow at the strange slim object. It was white in color, with a little screen that indicated something. In the mornings Jet's eyes were as foggy as ever. He knew he needed to go get them checked out but right now he couldn't worry about that.

"Hmmm…..Ed doesn't know….wanna google it?!"

"Eh..nah. I'll find out some other way. Hopefully one of the staff can tell me what this is. It was just laying he—"

"MORNIN' SIR."

A buxom black woman seemingly in her mid fifties and a heavy American accent stood by the doorway of the bathroom with a large smile on her face. Her service cart was positioned behind her, stacked with mounds of paper towels, white and pink towels and various bathroom products, but none seemed to match the object in Jet's hand.

"Eh..mornin'. Sorry, didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, the doh' was wide open. You need anything in here, or you all good suga?"

"I think we're good in here, thanks."

With a slight "Hn", she turned her back and got ready to walk away. She seemed as though she didn't want to deal with the honeymoon room anyway—too much to vacuum and clean up and God-knows-what.

"Jet, maybe you could ask _her_ what that thing is." Ed whispered. Jet agreed.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman stopped and turned around on her white heels to look at him.

"Mhmm, suga?"

"I found this.." He held it up in the same manner he did before. "..On top of our sink, and I noticed you didn't have anymore of this. Mind telling me what this is and what it's doing in the bathroom?"

The object was handed over to him, and no sooner than it was placed in her hands, did a big grin occur on her face. She turned the stick around and let out a hearty laugh, holding her round stomach as she tossed the stick casually in the garbage.

"There's a positive sign on it." She managed to choke out in between her soft giggles. Jet's eyebrow raised up, still not understanding what she was trying to say. The lady groaned.

"Man, you ain't real quick on the ball ain't you? I'm sayin though, congrats."

"Wait..congratulations? For what?"

"Jet, what's she saying?"

"Youse gonna bes a.."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Somewhere, in another scene, birds flew over a woman doing laundry, hanging her children's clothes on a line. She froze upon hearing the loud bellow on a man from the nearby hotel. Her little girl rushed out from the house and stood by her mom's side, tugging on her sun floral dress.

"Mommy what's that noise?"

The woman smile, rubbing the top of her child's head.

"Your dad's reaction years ago."


	6. Terracotta Pie

Disclamer: *Sigh*…You think you'd know by now after the what? Past five chapters?

Author's Note: Getting close to completion people! (Sorta). I hope so far you've enjoyed reading it as I have writing it. It's really cheered me up a lot, especially after I got some unsettling news about my health. In anycase, I hope you all enjoyed your Valentine's Day and got lots of candy, roses, sex and whatever else you normally get!!!! Enjoy!!

**PREVIOUSLY**

"**I found this.." He held it up in the same manner he did before. "..On top of our sink, and I noticed you didn't have anymore of this. Mind telling me what this is and what it's doing in the bathroom?"**

**The object was handed over to him, and no sooner than it was placed in her hands, did a big grin occur on her face. She turned the stick around and let out a hearty laugh, holding her round stomach as she tossed the stick casually in the garbage.**

"**There's a positive sign on it." She managed to choke out in between her soft giggles. Jet's eyebrow raised up, still not understanding what she was trying to say. The lady groaned.**

"**Man, you ain't real quick on the ball ain't you? I'm sayin though, congrats."**

"**Wait..congratulations? For what?"**

"**Jet, what's she saying?"**

"**Youse gonna bes a.."**

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**CURRENTLY **

It was as though he were searching for a precious jewel. For the past nine hours he searched high and low for the woman that vanished mysteriously from his sight and grasp. Where was she? Where did she run off to? What was she thinking of doing??

He only hoped it wasn't suicide.

Questions upon questions were being asked left and right to people he didn't know. He started off with the blond haired woman at the front desk, but unfortunately she did not recall seeing Faye Valentine rush out in a hurry towards Main Street. He asked the local vendors—though some provided very little information. Jet damn sure didn't want to involve the police, seeing as how they were already in some hot water as it is.

_Great! _ He thought to himself, placing both of his hands on his knees out of exhaustion. _Just fucking great!_

He had contacted Ed afterwards to keep a track on her ship, but Faye was smart—for her ship had not budged. There was no way to keep in contact with her, no way of finding out her location. All this could've been avoided…if Spike had just STAYED.

He wandered about the city aimlessly, getting a bit tired of looking for the woman he was slowly but surely falling for every minute. Something wasn't right..something was out of place. He didn't quite know what it was, and to be honest he didn't want to but at the same time it was just _eating _at him.

The smell of Empanadas and various fried food filled the air sweetly, accompanied by lively upbeat jazz music being played on the side of the street. Right across from the entertainment was Saturn's sea, ladled with fisher boats, ships, yachts and yes, even some children's paper boats floated on top of the water. The sunset silhouetted the occupants of the area, giving it that old romantic glow it was most famous for. The entire scenario reminded Jet of Ganymede, where he went to visit his Alisa one last time. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered that day. The day tears came to her eyes as she explained to him why she left him on that rainy evening.

"..Alisa.." He murmured underneath his breath before shoving his hands deep in his pockets. His heels click clacked across the cobble stoned streets slowly, before stopping to sniff the air a bit. The familiar scent seemed out of place with the environment.

Jasmine and Vanilla? The scent was synonymous with Faye's favorite perfume, but after nine hours of tireless searching, could it really be that easy to find her at the dock of the bay?

Apparently so, for there she was, Miss Valentine, leaning against a wooden post overlooking the sea ahead of her. The meteor showers a few miles off shone brilliantly as they hit the ground; small flashes of light accompanying it. Her hair swayed about in the cool breeze, and so did the bottom of her yellow shorts, displaying a bit more than what was needed. Didn't seem as though she cared much, however, for it was clearly evident she had a lot on her mind. Jet inhaled sharply and walked towards her, though he silently wished he were somewhere else. Hell at one point he even wished this was all a bad dream…but the way things seem to be going so far, that was damn near impossible. He leaned against another post not too far from her and tried to focus on what she was staring at. He cleared his throat.

"Wanna hear a story..?"

"……"

"There was once a woman name Lisa. Beautiful woman I used to work with back in my ISSP days. She had everything going for her, and seemed like nothing could stop her..except for one thing."

"………..what?" Good, he got a response from her. He continued.

"Her vanity. This woman was so vain, she couldn't stand_ not_ looking in a mirror and applying make up every five to ten minutes. Me and the boys used to tease her a lot, calling her 'Luck Shut Lisa', but heh..she normally ignored us. Well one day it so happen that she was in her usual routine of looking in the same mirror she usually carried and out of no where, it just…snapped. Like some kind of rock hit it or something, we never knew but it just shattered into a thousand pieces."

"……."

"…Man that day, we saw a big change. She helped us out whenever we needed it, she slowly became a better person because she realized that there were other people out there besides herself. She changed for the better, all because of a shattered mirror."

"….So what's your point?"

He sighed, turning his back from the shore and kicking a small pebble away from his left foot.

"The point I'm trying to make is that you have to do the same, Faye. So you have another life coming into the world, so what? Just make sure you take the time out to care for it more than you do yourself…more than you do for Spike."

Her eyes widened. _Wha..? How.._

"How..How did you…?"

Jet chuckled.

"Come on now Faye, do you really think I wouldn't find out? He walks around smelling like your cheap perfume after hours, and as much as you'd like to think you are, you ain't exactly the discreet type either. After I saw how you reacted to him leaving, I had an inkling or two, but I wasn't sure."

"….Jet..I…I'm sorry."

"Bah..don't worry about it. We'll find him, I promise you. It may take some time yeah but we'll find him and let him know, alright? I promise. We'll find Spike."

"…Spike?"

An old lady that looked no older than in her mid seventies carrying a basket of apples and red roses stopped in front of the now confused bounty hunters; her glasses falling of her face. The frail sunflower dress she worse, along with her worker's men boots seemed to give some insight into her personality.

"Yes..yes Spike.." She continued, adjusting her glasses yet again. "I think I know that name somewhere. Quite an unusual fellow. Had green hair and was kinda skinny, right?"

Faye blinked moronically before approaching the old lady with curiosity in her heart.

"Tell me, where did you see him? Please, it's very VERY important that we know."

"He was in mah shop earlier y'know. Damn near knocked over my basket of apples and roses. Said he was picking up some for tonight for that big play."

"…Play?"

"Oh don't tell me you kids ain't never heard of a play before! It's 'Les Miserables the Redux'! Everyone's been talking about it, and all the rich young people are gonna be there tonight. You two should go, y'know!" The old lady paused momentarily as the two strangers in front of her stood dumbfounded by the sudden coincidence and luck that popped right in front of them. She shrugged her shoulders slightly, then turned on her heels to make her exit. "Hm. Well, gotta go!"

"Wait, WAIT! Where is this play?!"

"Eh, I believe it's on Colfax and Broadway, in downtown Axxis, on Jupiter. Can't miss it, there's tons of people gonna be there. Tickets are going fast and it's mostly done by compulinks, so good luck findin' seats! Cya!" And with that, she disappeared. Faye silently thanked the Heavens above her for their good fortune before running off in the other direction towards her Redtail.

"Wait where're you going?!"

The woman stopped mid tracked, turned around and smiled, flipping her hair back slightly and flashing a cheeky anime-like grin. Jet blinked quizzically at her actions, before rubbing his bald head in exhaustion.

"Getting ready for a play of course. Didn't you hear? It's going to be a miserable one."

**Couple hours later, in space.**

Both their ships zoomed past asteroids and broken satellites, in a race against time to reach the planet early. The I.S.S.P were on their tail earlier for speeding but due to their skillful maneuvering, it was to no avail.

**Beep!**

"Ed! Did you get those co-ordinates?!"

"Searching searching searching searching….Got 'em! Rozokovozo will be there too!! Also, Ed hacked into the virtual guest list, and Spike person's gonna be there! Can Ed come?!"

"No Ed, you can't this is business. Put Jet and I on there, we'll kill two birds with one stone!"

"Okie Dokie Faye Faye!"

**Beep! Incoming vid link from Hammerhead. Will you acc—**

**Beep!**

"Faye! Are you sure about this?!"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Jet. This time, I won't fucking miss!"

**Meantime. Axxis City, Jupiter. 8:45 PM. Harder Rock Café Playhouse Emporium.**

"Thank you."

_**Swipe. Beep.**_

"Thank you."

_**Swipe. Beep.**_

"Thank you."

_**Swipe. Beep.**_

"Ah. Miss.."

"Call me Julia."

"Miss Julia, pleasure to meet you again. Please, enjoy the show."

"Likewise. Ready, Spike?"

His two toned eyes glanced around the surrounding area and sighed deeply, looking about the fancy glitzy place with growing uninterest. He watched as patrons and guests filled the large movie theatre like room to almost full capacity, some touching the long red drapes on the walls out of curiosity and some arguing with others on which seat belongs to whom. He needed a cig. Back on the Bebop when he wanted one, he smoked one and, as odd as it may sound, he could breath a lot easier. It was his release, his 'anti drug' however ironic—his life source. Being with Julia was a long time dream come true..but though there were no restrictions, Spike could not breath. It was getting harder and harder to do so now on a daily basis, as though his mind was telling him to take a step back into the old—the way things used to be. The way things _should_ be.

"Spike..? Spike?" Julia nudged as she pointed to one of the seats that was closest to the stage. "You like it here?"

"Yeah. S'take a seat huh?" And there they sat.

The sex was good. _Very _good, in fact. He felt as though he was making love to a new woman, but his mind always went back to Faye.

_The roles reversed.._he thought to himself. Now Faye to him was the girl he never had—in retrospect of course. First the bickering and the fighting, then an epiphany—now love. Julia felt like the 'new girl' to him now, just a bit needy, clingy, and obsessive in a sense. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew there was something stirring in him, some deep emotion in that little black box he kept his heart in.

**Meanwhile.**

"Faye come on, we're going to miss the damn thing!"

"I'm coming old man, just wait!"

"Will you hurry UP?!"

"Don't rush me, I'm coming!"

Out she hopped out of the hotel double doors with a shoe in one hand and a hair clip in the other. She'd been so busy worrying about what to say, and how to approach him that she barely had time to take care of herself at all.

"Ten seconds then I'm going on without you."

"Will you WAIT?! GODDAMNIT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE IN SUCH A—"

"….excuse me..?"

A tiny frail voice seemed to come from below, belonging to a dirty, unkempt Jupitarian boy with a large Styrofoam cup in one hand and a sorrowful disposition. His eyes, one could say was compared to that of a puppy dog's and his clothes were simply tattered. Faye looked at the child with a raised eyebrow, then shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Sorry kid."

Jet frowned. _Jesus Faye, just give the kid a dol—_and before Jet could even complete his thought, a strange thing happened.

"This is all I got. Make sure you buy food now, not toys, 'k?" She handed the now astonished boy a fifty (which he took with many a 'thank yous') and watched with a smile on her face as he hurried off to the nearest corner store. Faye giggled.

"…….Well?" Jet started, shoving both of his hands in his pockets and leaning forward slightly.

"Well what?"

"What in the _**fuck**_ was that about?"

"I gave the kid some money, so what?"

"Faye. Faye Valentine? You gave him all THAT WE HAD FOR FOOD FOR THE NEXT! THREE! WEEKS!!"

"Ah?" She checked back in her little black purse and blinked moronically, now realizing that she did indeed give the kid a fifty. "..And so I did. We're bounty hunters aren't we, so we should be okay as long as the next bounty head comes about. We'll live. That kid wouldn't have, had I not."

He couldn't deny, but there certainly was a change in her. She was more humble, more supportive, more giving..he didn't know if he should embrace it, or check himself into a sanitarium for delusions of grandeur.

"You're an odd one, Valentine" He mumbled underneath his breath, though he couldn't help but be proud. "An odd one indeed. Let's hope he deserves you.." And off they sped.

**Back in the theatre**

The introduction to finally start the show was longer and even more boring. Since when did Julia start caring about theatres arts? If he recalled correctly, they met in a bar for Christ's sake, around a pool table filled with cigarettes and booze—not that he was complaining though, for he was beginning to like this side of her. Everything was going so easy, no worries at all. He found what he was looking and though he thought about 'her' for a tad bit back on the Bebop, right now, he was enjoying this. All of this.

…Well. Maybe not all. The fact that her damn cell phone has been going off non stop since she started getting ready for the show was beginning to get on his nerves, and the fact she kept on glancing to it every minute it vibrated showed that she was much more interested in the call than she was in the play. She had once explained that she still had some loose ends to tie up before they can begin their life together and that, to him was certainly understandable; still, damn that fucking phone.

"Jean Benoit's version of 'Les Miserables' will be dramatized by last year's elite actors. Please sit back and enjoy the refreshments. We will begin shortly in five."

_**Bzeeeet! Bzeet! Breeeeezt!**_

_**Bzeeeet! Bzeet! Breeeeezt!**_

"….Business again?"

"I'm sorry love, but I must take this. Save the seat for me, will you..?"

"Uh.."

"I'll be back, I promise." Gently she planted a kiss on those soft, smooth lips of his before walking off in the opposite direction. Somewhere deep down, Spike was not amused.

"This had better end in some sex."

…**Down the Lobby………..**

"**What?"**

"I have not hear' word from you and all you can say is 'what?' 'ow nice."

"…..I've been busy."

"Oh yah sure. Busy. Heh, busy screwin' your brains out I see."

"That should be none of your concern. Did you find what you were looking for..?"

"Oh yah..and trust me, it's a beaut."

"Good. You're a professional, you know what to do."

"I ca't decide if I should at the end, like a finale, or right in 'tha middle."

"When the time comes, you'll know. Just be on your toes."

"Gotcha."

"..Excuse me, miss?"

The blonde turned to see a dark skinned man with a rather pricey looking suit and the smile to match greet her, with his head and hat tipped down in respect.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you wouldn't happen to know if the show has started as of yet, do you?"

"Hm..actually I believe it already has. You'd better hurry if you want proper seats."

"That sounds about right. Thank you ma'am."

"No problem. Enjoy the show." She turned her attention back to her phone, adjusting the hair over her blue eyes.

"Who was tha'?"

"Some nigger."

**In the Hallway.**

"So was that her?"

"Yeah. Beautiful woman up close too. I can see why he fell for her."

"Gee thanks."

"Much obliged. Where did you say Ed got tickets?"

"Balcony."

"All the way there? Well shit, how're we going to spot them?"

"Look for a mop top. Shouldn't be that hard to find."

Their conversation on the matter was brief. Silently they headed towards the Balcony area, and waited to be directed to their seats. As Faye walked with Jet, her fingers subconsciously clutched her hand bag before coming to a **complete halt. **

"..Jet Black?"

_Uh oh...._

"Erhm..yes Faye?"

"What in the **FUCK ** is**SHE**doing **HERE** in the first place?!"

And it occurred to him as well! Julia was supposed to be dead as a doornail—at least as far as they know. Now Faye found out that he didn't leave for any damn mission—he left for HER!

**Fifteen minutes into the show**

The main actress sang beautifully on stage, but needless to say, Spike was quite bored. Julia seemed very focus on the play and the old rich people around him kept on mumbling and farting. All was quiet as a mouse, until..

"We interrupt this play for a brief intermission. We'll be back shortly."

"I'll be back, I'm going to the ladies room"

"Don't be too long, I want to hit a bar after this one."

"Heh heh..oh you.."

She walked off towards the bathroom but stopped in the dark pathway leading to the main hall. Flipping open her phone her phone, she pressed 'call' to the previous number and waited.

"Lovely play, isn't it?"

"Do you have the shot lined up?"

"Yeah. Kin' of an obvious target. Except instead of red, I got green, heh.."

"I have no time for your jokes, doctor. You do what you were paid to do."

"I would've done it fo' free but you insisted.."

"I insisted because I don't want any strings attached."

"But you sur' are attached to that man..even if it's leading him on"

""Listen, whatever. I'll give you the signal. You just make sure you're ready up top, got it?"

"Yeah yeah got him in my sites. Ready when you signal"

**Balcony**

"Do you see him?"

"No..just a bunch of hats."

"Damnit, if I get my hands on him..!"

"Hold on now Faye, we don't even know if that was really the case."

"How in hell can you--!"

"SHH!"

"…how in hell can you say that?! Look at him! Sitting there in..in his lil white suit on..it should be red with his blood!"

"Faye calm down. Relax. We'll get him. Go clean yourself, you look a mess. Your eyeliner's streaking."

"What're you trying to say that I look like shit?!"

"SHH!"

"'SHUSH' ME ONE MORE TIME YOU OLD BITCH! DO IT I DARE YOU!"

"Will you sit down?!"

"Ma'am! Ma'am please you're blocking my view!"

"What view?! The intermission isn't even over! We still got five more minutes!"

"GO TO THE BATHROOM AND CLEAN YOURSELF UP NOW FAYE! This is ridiculous!"

"But I—"

"GO!"

"Okay okay..! Geesh.."

Frustrated she walked off towards the bathroom, with every minute adjusting the helm of her dress. She knew she should've worn the purple one she was most famous for, but no…she had to get something that would knock 'em dead. Secretly however, she knew she wore this dress for Spike. He once told her that she looked drop dead gorgeous in the outfit—one of the ever rare compliments he ever paid her back when they were just comrades. _Back when things were normal.._

The bathroom entrance itself looked more like a hotel entrance, with the transparent sliding doors opening and closing with every person that went through. Carved on the side of the wooden wall that held the doors was the word 'Female' in French—an indication to Faye that she was going to be taking a piss in paradise soon enough. Upon approaching the entrance, she stopped. A convo? Normally it shouldn't be any of her business, no but the voice sounded oddly familiar. She listened closely..

"Do you have the shot lined up?"

…………..

"I have no time for your jokes, doctor. You do what you were paid to do."

……………

"I insisted because I don't want any strings attached."

………….

"Listen, whatever. I'll give you the signal. You just make sure you're ready up top, got it?"

The bathroom door opened unexpectedly, causing Julia's finger son the phone to twitch lightly and a sharp inward gasp. In walked Miss Valentine, with a rather puzzled look on her face, now staring at a ghost called Julia—that devil in paradise. Her long curly golden locks flowed down to the middle of her back, the knee length black dress she wore complimented her olive skin perfectly. She looked like an overly made up whorish Barbie doll, but then again that was probably the hater in Faye talking. This conversation, she figured, was going to be brief. VERY brief. The blood indeed was reaching boiling point but she knew she had to keep her cool. She knew she couldn't lose it.

"….Hello." Julia's response seemed shaky. She knew she recognized her, though she couldn't recall exactly from where. One thing Julia knew for a hundred percent fact that it _was_ indeed Faye. One part of the mystery solved, and one part, in her mind, confirmed.

"Good Evening." The introduction was as dry as Rihanna's knees but never the less she managed to choke out one.

Julia nodded her head politely, then proceeded to walk past her, her hair seemingly floating past her figure as well like that of a ghost down a lonely stairwell. Her body odor smelled lightly of Lavender—ironically Spike's favorite body wash and the cologne he usually wore.

"….There's one thing I want to ask you before you go. You know..just between us women."

She stops in mid walk. The camera pans towards Faye's face, then the offset bottom of their feet.

"Since when did they allow dead people in play houses?"

Julia chuckled underneath her breath, before pressing the 'end' button on her phone. She turns around slightly before approaching Faye boldly with a sweet smile. Faye could smell Spike's cologne even more on her..and any fool could tell in that moment that Faye's blood was definately at a boiling point.

"Before I answer that, there's one thing I wish to ask _you_ in particular."

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"……Since when do they allow street whores to roam public places..?"

**At the entrance to the seating area.**

He waited outside the door for her, checking the time. She should've been back already, so what was taking her so long? It was so deathly quiet in the hallway—not even the loud opera singing that went inside the auditorium could be heard. The two old ushers that sat outside the doors didn't seem to know each other that well, nor did they seem interested in starting a conversation. He took a glance outside and saw that it was raining lightly outside—the streets reflecting its resident lights, giving it that old time glow.

"Ugh..Where the hell is she?"

……………………**BAM!**

"Oh my God!"

"What in the fuck?!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Security!"

The two struggled to get up from the broken glass of the bathroom doors and back on their feet, using whatever leverage they could to stay up. Julia threw a punch straight to Faye's jaw, connected, before quickly slamming her against the wall with a posted artwork memorabilia behind her.

"FUCK! FAYE!"

Raising up from off the wall, she drew her fist back and threw a straight no dodge punch right smack dab in the middle of Julia's face, causing her to tumble over some floral arrangements.

Faye spat some blood from her mouth and grabbed that bitch by the back of her neck, slamming her downwards on the floor before placing a foot against her neck.

"STAY OUTTA THIS JET! I GOT THIS!"

"YOU AIN'T GOT NOTHING!" In a quick move she grabbed Faye's ankle and threw her off to the side, maneuvering herself to the left before sliding her hand up her thigh to the garter that contained her gun.

Faye did the same— the women both knew the art of concealed weapon combat indeed, for it seemed that both of their glocks were held against their thigh by a single black laced garter. In that split moment as they paused to take a good hard look at each other with all the hatred, the jealousy and the strong desire to stop a potential hit man, it was almost like a scenario from some live action Quentin Tarantino movie.

The AC vent blew hard up above their heads, causing both of their hairs to sway in the light air. Faye flinched, but Julia stopped her in her tracks by taking out her Nokia cell phone.

"One phone call…. and I swear…. to God he dies. HE DIES, BITCH."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY YOU DEAD BITCH?!"

"That's none of your concern! You took what was mine! YOU TOOK WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! HE TOOK WHAT WAS MINE!"

"Faye! FAYE WHAT THE HELL!"

"…YOU! You're the one from earlier!!"

"QUICK, SECURITY'S COMING! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE FAYE, WE CAN'T BE HERE!"

"No Jet this fucking piece of shit is out to kill him! If anyone's going to be killing him it's going to be ME!"

"SHOT GUN BITCH!" She fired two shots in the air and immediately following there came a loud shriek from inside the auditorium.

A stampede of people from all walks of life rushed out the double doors, pushing over all three individuals on to the floor. Faye struggled to grab her Glock .45 and go after Julia, but Julia herself took the time to dash out of there and head BACK inside the play house. As she ran towards the man she supposedly love, she hit 'call' on the phone.

"DIMITRI! DIMITRI CAN YOU HEAR ME?! DO IT NOW DIMITRI! KILL HIM NOW!"

"Roger."

From the service area up above Dimitri Rozokov stood with a short range sniper in hand, complete with scope. He struggled at first to find the man with the green hair on his head, but was most pleased to find him casually standing up in the mist of the crowd, smoking a cigarette. He noticed that Julia was running towards Spike, telling him to 'find her purse', to which he agreed. It was the signal that Dimitri was waiting for—and also where she wanted the shot to be lined up—in the middle of his back!

Faye caught sight of this. She didn't know who or WHAT it was that had the weapon aimed—all she knew was to do one thing and one thing only.

"SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE!!"

"Eh? Huh?! WHAT IN THE—"

"GET DOWN!!"

She was stupid. She didn't even think TWICE of what could've possibly gone wrong in that moment, and though she could count the ways, she preferred not to. She saw nothing but green and black particles, none of which she recognized. Her mind was not filled with judgment but of rather the urge to save the life she grew to love—a life that, if he loved and accepted her for who she was, was ultimately going to be for what would soon be three of them. Within mere SECONDS Faye jumped on top of the cowboy and ultimately pushed him out of the way of Dimitri's deadly shot, the bullet missing them both by inches and hitting the number twenty three chair instead. Amid all the noise, the shot was never heard by Spike. And amid all the noise, Julia grabbed Spike's hand and ran with him all the out the door. Jet struggled to keep up, trying to get in contact with Ed for her to get his ship to block the entrance, but to no avail. Spike and Julia were already gone-- and Faye's heart along with them.

Jet ran out in the middle of the street and saw no one, only the running patrons and the cops coming by to scoop and keep the place under control. He knew they both had to get out of there and fast—and was determined that when he got back to the hotel, he'd find out exactly what happened. He soon found Faye hunched over a chair seat, with her head buried in her hands.

"He..he didn't even notice me! I saved his life and he didn't even give two shits, Jet!"

"We can't worry about that now! Come on! We gotta go! We'll talk more about this later on but right now we can't stay here!"

..She agreed. Did she want to agree? No, fuck no she wanted to chase after those two and demand some kind of answers but alas..she had to follow Jet. They dashed out the front door and slipped by the cops, none of them noticing what went on. They knew they had to get off the planet as soon as possible, but right now, they needed to get their things in order. They needed to clear their heads, their thoughts, their minds and their emotions. And as for Faye..she needed to relax. Combined with her great disappointment that Spike broke his promise, gave her false hope and fucked with her emotions and her sheer rage from realizing Julia was still around after ALL this time of him denying it, it was all just a matter of time before it turned into a recipe for disaster.


	7. What's On Her Mind

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Author's Notes: Hey hey hey! Almost there! I was almost considering NOT continuing this fic due to some eerie coincidences that have occurred irl…but I made a promise before such incidences that I won't stop until it's all finished and you, the audience, is satisfied. The ending will be the same as I originally intended, dialogue, etc so no, no spews of hatred or anything like that will be occurring. Just good ol' fashion bitch fits and Spike woes. _; Written to the tunes of 'Flashing Lights' by Kanye West and 'What's on her mind' by some chick name Nekta, which is also the name of this chapter. I mentioned before that I write to music, so this is one of those examples. Enjoy. ^_^ Oh and

*Shillings: Some English currency. Forgot what kind but..who the hell cares x.x;

With each car that passed by, she sighed. With each light that swerved past them, she shrugged her shoulders. She'd never been one to have flash backs such as these, but for some reason this time, even with Spike by her side, even with this son of a bitch beside her that she desperately wanted to get rid of, she still had her thoughts…

"_It's… all a… dream…."_

"…_..Yeah. …Just a dream…"_

_**Flashback to two and a half years ago.**_

"Dead. They're all…dead."

"Sir?"

"I don't believe this..five years on this case and it turns out to be nothing but dead bodies all around. JOHNSON!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Check for survivors! Very unlikely that there'll be any but….CHECK ANYWAY!"

"Yes Sir!"

The Lieutenant paced back and forth from the bloody crime scene, pacing to and fro from the gloomy rainy rooftop. He glanced at the picture of a blonde woman, who looked to be in her late twenties. No identification, no nothing to justify who she was-only thing he knew about her was that she was apart of The Syndicate. He had yet to see the body; as a matter of fact it was because of her stunning beauty why he rushed down there in the first place. Among the bodies he passed by were a couple of bad guys he had once locked away in jail, whom later on would be bailed out by Vicious' financial support group.

Damn that Vicious..

He had two shillings* to bet that he had something to do with all of this, in some way or another, but as each day passed on, and every hour ticked passed, it was getting harder and harder to prove him guilty, or link him to any of the murders present.

The rain fell harder on his hat, dripping down on to what was once his freshly dry cleaned uniformed. The Lieutenant frowned—he knew he'd have to hear the everlasting bitching from the missus' mouth as to why he didn't bring his black umbrella she'd bought for him as an 'anniversary present'. Cheap bitch. Oh well..she'll live.

"WE GOT A LIVE ONE SIR! WE GOT A LIVE ONE!"

"Say what?!"

He hurried over to the group of men that were beckoning him over to their location. Seemed like the more he ran, the more the pigeons that were silently watching flew past him, almost in slow motion. He could see the stretcher that was waiting on the roof for any possible injured survivors being hastily tossed over to the victim's location. He wondered who it could be—a knocked out bad guy? An eye witness that got caught in the unfortunate cross fire? A resident child who, God forbid was playing on the roof when the shooting began and had no where else to turn..?

No.

The golden locks on the wet concrete surface told it all; it was the woman in the picture.

She was even more beautiful up close than she was in the photograph. Blood running from between her lipstick stained lips as she struggled to breathe, her hand clutching her chest as she arched her back, her eyes crying out for the help she desperately needed, the need to stay alive, to need to continue finding whatever she was looking for. Blood seeped from behind her..and as they lifted her up on that white stretcher now stained with her blood, they soon realized that they had to act FAST. It was indeed a miracle how she managed to hold on, even with a bullet that shot from her back and missed her heart by near inches, but there was no time to worry about that now. The Lieutenant knew what he had to do—and as for himself he knew he still had an investigation to continue. This case wasn't closed now..not by a long shot.

_**One month later…**_

"_Ugh….oh…"_

The room was spinning too fast..I can't keep up..I can't…

_HEEEIIIIEEEEL…UUUURK!!_

"_Oh..oh dear. Oh dear it's okay, over here, over here over here..there you go ma'am. DOCTOR MARSHALL! DOCTOR MARSHALL SHE'S AWAKE!!"_

"_What happened?? What's the prognosis?"_

"_She's awake now, Dr. Marshall. I came in to check her blood pressure as usual and she awoke with a bout of nausea."_

"_Get Lieutenant Robertson on the phone. He needs to be informed of this."_

"_Yes Doctor, right away."_

I felt my right eye…or is it my left..? I don't even know anymore..but one of them had a light shining directly into it. I was too weak to do anything about it and too drugged up to utter a single word to him. From what I can remember, all I heard was 'Hmms' and 'Interesting' and 'Need more tests.'

I felt like some kind of experimental lab rat, waiting to be probed with needles and God knows whatever else. A soft object was rubbed over my mouth—probably to remove any remnants of vomit that was on my face. What was going on..? Where was I..? And should…shouldn't I be dead…?

I wasn't sure how much time had passed by since I had awoken, but all I could recall was a man, about six feet tall standing over me with his uniform hat tucked neatly underneath his arm. His eyes narrowed towards me, and instructed the doctor to step outside. Questioning..? I could barely speak much less answer any questions he may have had for me. I didn't want to answer..and I certainly didn't feel like answering anything. The edge of the bed sank in deeply, indicating that he was sitting upon it. He sighed in exasperation before placing his hat on top of the wooden chair that was to the right hand side of the mattress. The details of his face were still foggy—only the light grey shaggy beard on his face that contrasted to his dark features were the only things that was striking about him.

"How're you feeling ma'am?"

I did not respond; only followed my eyes with his constant shifting upon the bed.

"You've been in a coma for a month now, did you know that? They weren't expecting you to even pass the night but you've proved to be quite the trooper."

Still I did not respond. I felt another wave of nausea sweep over me, but I decided to hold off on that for as long as I could. I wanted to see what exactly his intentions were for being in this room. By now I had already figured out I was in a hospital, but I felt no pain as far as I was concerned. Maybe it was the morphine..? As soon as that came to mind, I felt a warm sensation tingle throughout my entire body. My eyes rolled into the back of my head slightly before I focused my attention back on the officer. He glanced to the beeping heart monitor beside me and smiled gently, pointing to the everlasting tapping that was my heartbeat.

"That morphine huh..? Yeah..it'll get ya." He chuckled, rubbing his bald head in the process.

"……..wh…….wh….." I meant to say 'why was he here', didn't really care to find out who he was for I was still very much exhausted from all the recovery.

"I'm here Miss Julia, because you were involved in a shoot out a month back on top of a rooftop, by Annie's Place. You…were the only one that survived."

That was expected. I knew Spike had left before anything had happened to hi--…_Spike._

"Spi……ike.."

"Yes, your uhm…companion, Spike Spiegel, Twenty Seven years of age, born on Mars, correct? I'm sorry but since the battle with Vicious--"

"Vicious??" My voice got stronger now. A battle? With Vicious?? Why wasn't I told?! What happened?!

"What about Vicious and Spike?!" I raised up from off the bed, again feeling the room spin again but I didn't care. I HAD to know! I had to know what happened to them!

"Are they still alive?! Are they here?! Is Spike here?! Where is he?! Bring him here I WANT HIM HERE!"

"Ma'am ma'am please relax! Julia! JULIA!"

"BRING HIM HERE! Where is Spike?! We were supposed to run away together! He has to be here! He to..! He has to be---"

"HE'S DEAD!!!!!....ma'am...."

………

The thunder rolled outside the window.

"……………….what…?"

"I..I'm sorry, Julia..when our team members arrived on the scene, he was found face down on the stairs…we were..unable to recover him.."

My whole world shut down. Spike Spiegel. Dead..? No…not this..this wasn't..this wasn't happening. _This can't be happening.._

"I'm sorry ma'am.."

_I'm sorry ma'am…_

…………_..sorry ma'am……………._

………………………_..ma'am……………………_

"_Julia…."_

…………_.ma'am….._

"_Julia……….."_

…_ma'am…._

_**Presently. Back in the car.**_

"Julia."

"Huh?" I snapped out from my memory phase. Reluctantly I looked at the ghost who'd just called my name. He was so calm..so collected. Never in a million years would he have thought that I wanted him so fucking dead..so fucking gone for what he had done to me—to _us._

"What happened back there? Who died?"

_Will be you soon, you motherfucking piece of—_

"Don't know." Came my distant reply. I rolled down the automatic windows and sighed deeply as I allowed the wind to caress through my golden hair. The street lights, each time we passed them by was shone on my face, and in that moment I knew he was looking at me. The radio, though it was turned down low, played an easily recognizable song.

'_The sun may rise in the east at least it's settled in a final location. It's understood that Hollywood sells Californication.."_

"Well while we're here…"

His hand found its way to my thigh, not too far from where my throbbing sex was. Though I hated this man with a passion for what he had done, I loved the way he made love to me; if it was even for one last time, I wanted to feel him between my legs. He didn't seem to mind about the apparent mysterious shoot out. He didn't seem to care that that heathen's face was there, who pushed him out of the way right before he was scheduled to be killed. Well..least she did me a favor, for right now, I indeed was wanting him.

My head tipped back slightly to the open sun roof above. My mouth agape, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I struggled to breath correctly, but unfortunately (or fortunately) for pleasure, it came out in short, paced gasps. My fingertips gripped and ungripped the side of the passenger seat, like a mentally challenged child desperately wanted to move above its confined area. I felt the seat beneath me getting wet, with some of my own wetness splashing between my thighs. How he managed to stay so cool, calm and collected whilst he continued to stroke my most intimate place was beyond me..but I wasn't complaining. I hated him with a passion, but at the same time I loved him. I was caught in a hard place whether to kill him now or fuck him..and it seemed as though my lust was winning.

Before I realized it, we were parked underneath a dimly lit garage. Slowly he pulled his fingers out from my hot throbbing pussy and proceeded to walk out of the vehicle, leaving me temporarily lonely. I adjusted my dress which at the helm was now slightly damp with my own want. Watched as he walked over to my side of the car..and opened the door.

He leaned in more towards me, and with a smirk on those lips of his, he whispered..'Ever fucked on the hood of a car, Julia..?"

Never in my life have a heard him speak like that. Without warning, he grabbed me from out the seat and slammed me against the hood of the car, my back hitting the windshield, causing a small crack on it's surface. Feverishly he kissed my neck, his right hand roaming down underneath my dress, before shortly reaching his way into my panties. Pushing two fingers inside my already dripping pussy, he growled lowly in my ear and gently bit the tip of it, causing me to whimper slightly.

"Shh.." He whispered in my ear, inserting a third finger inside me, feeling myself opening up more to him. I wanted him, I needed him and I needed him _NOW._ Fuck this shit..I fucking needed every ounce of him..!

"Spike..! No..wait don't..!"

He ripped the panties from off my hips and threw them on to the floor. His other hand loosened the strap of my Victoria's Secret beige bra, tossing it inside the passenger side of our rental car. He wasted no time..he didn't seem to care about who was watching. He wanted to degrade me..and show me what it was like to have my brains fucked out. My hair was being pulled backwards, causing my head to face upwards towards the sky. His lips suckled on my right breast, whilst running his sharp teeth along my soft ivory skin. I wanted him inside me. I wanted him to pound my pussy so fucking hard, I could almost taste the after flow.

With a grunt he turned me on my stomach, still on the hood of the hot car, slamming my chest forward, my face facing the windshield. I saw both of our reflections within the glass and the relentless fire that gleamed in his eyes. Lifting my dress up, I could see that he was beginning to get frustrated with the complicated silk material. With a flick of his wrist, accompanied by a knife he kept in the sleeve of his jacket, he ripped the Vera Wang dress off my body and grinned as he kicked it to the side of the car. To this point, I didn't care if I was fully nude. Spike had a way of making me so fucking hot and bothered that I'd fuck first and worry about the effects later. From behind I felt him entering me, slow at first, as though he wanted me to anticipate it. The warmth of him against my buttocks felt like my legs were on fire. The sensations that rattled throughout my body was unexplainable, and the way how my mouth was wide open, with a bit of saliva dripping down my neck like some sort of sex starved animal said enough. He wanted me more open to him, his massive cock, still inside me. Prompting my right leg below the grille of the car on the ledge gave him more lead way to what he wanted to do with me. He grabbed a hold of my hair, and pressed his elbow into the middle of my back.

"Fuu..uuck..!" I bawled out, closing my eyes in ecstasy as he began to fuck me rapidly, like a real man should. The sound of him slamming inside my pussy amplified and echoed off the walls that surrounded us, but to us it sounded like music to our eyes. On the radio were the faint sounds of some unknown Jamaican artist that seemed fitting to the rhythm of how Spike was fucking my pussy from behind. His cock pulsated inside me every time he entered me, and with each dip in between my legs with his lips to get a taste of what he was doing to me, he groaned in ecstasy, loving the taste of my juices and flesh against his thick wet tongue.

"Fucking..fool…" He grunted, whilst tipping his head in pleasure, grabbing the head of his cock, gently caressing the tip with his fingers before entering inside me once again, pounding me harder than before, This was meant to be a quickie, I knew, but goddamn it was beginning to be the best fucking quickie I've ever had in my LIFE. Spike was an excellent lover, and a damn good fuck and though my clothes were torn up due to his impatience, at this point, I didn't care if I had to stagger inside the hotel room naked as the day I was born.

"Fuck! FUCK! AH! AH! SPIKE! YES! AH! UGH! YEEEEEES!!"

Faster…harder.._fuck yes..OH FUCK YESSS..! COME ON YOU SON OF A BITCH!!_

I gritted my teeth, my fingernails scraped against the hot surface of the hood. The radio continued..

"_Well ooman di winta time wen it cold I'm gonna be keeping yuh warm, ah got di right temprecha fi shelta yuh from di storm! Oh lord gal ah got di right tactics to turn yuh on, and girl I! wanna be di papa yuh can di mom uh oh!"_

To the rhythm. He was FUCKING me to the rhythm of this beat, whatever song this was playing. I knew he mentally wanted me to remember this song, and fuck yes I'd remember it! I didn't care! I felt like I was on some kind of high, and yes he was giving it to me GOOD! I felt him hardening up. I looked back and saw his eyes rolled into the back of his head in sheer pleasure, knowing he was about to cum.

"Come on Spike..! Come on! FUCK YES..! YES! YE—"

He pulled. Out. He..he pulled out of..me..?

Dazed and confused, he grinned, his seed spilling over the concrete floor, his legs shaking a bit before zipping up his zipper, his hard on, still prevalent.

That grin.

What…

"Wha…what?"

I watched as he walked over to the driver's side of the car, smiling in satisfaction as he inserted a CD into the CD slot. Playing music..? Was he trying to be romantic?? I didn't want romance..I wanted to be fucked. _Now._

Taking something from out of the glove compartment, he walked back over towards me, myself still naked as the day I was born. He tossed some pictures…

…Pic..pictures..?

_Fuck..FUCK! MY GUN! MY GUN!_

I fucking RAN towards the driver's side of the car! HE FOUND ME OUT! HE FUCKING FOUND ME OUT! THESE PICTURES WERE ALL THE PROOF HE NEEDED BUT HOW THE FUCK?! HOW THE FUCK DID HE FIND THESE?!

"I CAN EXPLAIN! I CAN EXPLAIN SPIKE! I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"Guess what..?"

"SPIKE! WAIT!"

He walked towards the driver's side again and sat down in the seat, one leg out the door, the other in the car. He turned up the radio..

"_You've officially been chopped and skrewed.."_

"………..what.."

These pictures. These FUCKING pictures!!!! This Motherfucking nigger SONG!!! HOW THE FUCK!!

My clothes! My underwear! I had no clothes to put on! My cell phone was still at the goddamn auditorium! My purse was still in the auditorium! My fucking gun! MY GODDAMN GUN WAS BACK AT THE HALLWAY!

He wasn't even saying anything! He was just..just STARING at me with this ever lasting grin!

In that same minute he revved up the car, and placed it in reverse, dragging me off the hood and on to the floor. He didn't care?! Was he trying to fucking kill me now?!

"WAIT! YOU PIECE OF MARTIAN SHIT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU FUCKING..!!! BASTARD!!!" I chased after the car! I must've looked like a damn fool chasing after a goddamn car but I NEEDED TO FUCKING KILL HIM BEFORE HE WENT ANYWHERE. I didn't know how, I didn't even have a phone to call Dimitri—I just knew I had to get rid of him somehow! **He's fucked me over for the last time! **

I looked about the place frantically. Had to be a damn call box around here somewhere! I knew there was a gas station across the street, but there wasn't a chance in hell I was going to casually stroll over there asking for use of a phone. Had to be something..! Fuck.

"FUCK YOU GOD!!!! FUCK! YOU!"

"_Shawty done chop me..shawty done screw me..shawty done chop me.."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the Grand Luxe Hotel, where Jet and Faye were previously staying.. **

"Come on come on come on!!"

"Is there anyone behind us?!"

"No just..just hurry up!"

"Got it!"

In the fools rushed in, grabbing whatever they could to get the hell off Jupiter. They knew I.S.S.P were now looking for them ever since the dangerous gateway incident—knowing they had violated some law, but since their bru-hah-hah back at the auditorium, the heat's been turned up BIG time.

_Some friend, that Johnson..._ Jet mumbled underneath his breath as he grabbed his toothbrush the rest of his belongings, as well as the hotel's towels and shampoos—just in case.

Faye gathered her things as well and bolted out the door, silently urging Jet to hurry up so they could get a move on. They had to move FAST—it would seem that someone tipped the I.S.S.P off as to where they were both staying..no doubt it was that damn Julia, or that hit man she had up above. What was that about?

Where were they going?

And why…

Why yet again did he walk right past her as though she were some ghost..?

She knew she didn't have time to think about that now. She had to concentrate on keeping her cool, her composure. She had a role to play. or some shit…

Their approach to the entrance was quick. They didn't dare to take the elevator, least they got some unpleasant surprise on the other end so they figured it was best to go the safe route—the stairs. Nothing was said between Jet and Faye…after all what _could_ there be to say? Though Faye certainly had a lot on her mind, she preferred to keep those thoughts to herself, lest Jet bombards her with unwanted questions. However..as for Jet…

Despite everything this woman has thrown at him, despite her unwelcomed appearance on the ship, despite her snobbiness, despite her lackadaisical attitude…

..He'd actually grown to _care_ about her.

Care for her? Hell that wasn't even the word. Call a spade a spade.

_Call a spade a spade.._

Each time he heard her heels click against the smooth marble floor, trying her best to keep her calm, his thoughts raced with the what-could-have-beens. Faye wasn't perfect. FAR from perfect. Admittedly in the past she was what one would consider 'self centered' not really caring for anyone else's emotions. Faye herself knew this as well but didn't quite dig more into it until Spike left the Bebop..now it was beginning to look more prevalent. Now things were beginning to lessen in her favor and it was all fucking slipping away from her. Was she genuinely sorry for her 'prudish' attitude in the past? Yes. Did Spike believe that?...Obviously not..or he would've been back. But one person DID believe her. The one unlikely person that had always been by her side despite her rage, her imperfections, the things that made her human..and this same man was now running along side her to avoid the police.

He had once considered Spike a true comrade, a friend for life, one that was more valuable than gold..but things changed. Spike had clearly gotten needy, gotten more possessive, more cold hearted towards the two within the past year they had spent together. Maybe it was the pressure and memories from his mysterious past with the Syndicate? None of them really had a clue..but he knew one thing though…

Spike _didn't _deserve her now. Faye was chasing after a bad dream. She knew she was chasing after a bad dream….

But alas, she knew what she wanted—a chance to be forgiven what whatever sin she had committed. The sin of being human. The sin of loving unconditionally. The sin of simply being what made her Faye Valentine…

This same sin, however, was ironically the same curse that made Jet ultimately fall in love with her from afar. He knew for a fact nothing would ever occur between her and himself--..hell she wouldn't even fathom it. He was well aware that he was only there physically to make her feel sexually attractive again. To make her feel wanted. To make her feel like a woman—and less like a teen who grew rebellious for she felt she wasn't trusted.

This woman, who'd gone from prude to promising, from rags in soul to riches in heart, from being self centered to more self aware, knowing her mistakes and trying to correct them as each day goes on. Doing good not only for her own cause, but for the cause of those around her as well. The cause of the little one growing inside of her. All for him. All for one man who refused to acknowledge her presence, her beauty, her personality, her change, her fire, her spirit..

All for an old friendly fuck. She had a feeling he'd soon regret his sudden up and leave. Jet knew for a FACT that he himself can love this woman more than Spike ever could, and continue to stick by her side till she stated other wise. In a sense, somewhere out there, Spike knew Jet could do a better job at loving her…but his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it.

_Spike doesn't fucking deserve her.._was the song that ran through his mind. _Because I do.._

**Because he loved her.**

They were closer to the exit now, to the point where they could see their rental car parked outside. They felt eyes looking at them, staring them down as if they knew something they didn't.

"Jet.."

"Keep calm" He instructed, looking forward with a stern expression.

The doors opened automatically, and in walked in two I.S.S.P detectives.

"Shit." Jet mumbled underneath his breath, quickly grabbing Faye's hand, and turning her back towards where they cam.

"What? What??"

"Detectives. Stay calm."

He glanced over to a side mirror that was to his right, closely watching the detectives as they approached the front desk. He heard their conversations, but only in low tone. One of the detectives, who seemed uninterested at first looked around, nodding his head in agreement with the glitz and glamour of the place. Then..he stopped. Jet fliched.

"Walk. Now." He silently instructed, and Faye followed.

The detective switched the toothpick in his mouth and took a step forward. Faye took an extra step forward.

"Hey." The detective called out, but only a couple people responded. They only two that DIDN'T respond were Jet and Faye—and that was a bad fuck up move.

"HEY! HEY!"

And off they dashed in the opposite direction from their exit, running down the hallway with their possessions in their hands. They knew better than to drop and leave it, for the belongings alone with the items inside would give a clue as to where they were heading next.

Faye's heels and Jet's shoes dashed across the marble floored hallway, tossing and turning over the house keeper's bins as means of obstruction, but the quick detectives were still hot on their trail, one even going so bold as to take out his gun.

"**STOP! POLICE**!!"

But they kept on running. They needed an exit, but where?! Where in hell could they possible go?! They needed some sort of help—and fast!

_Briiing! Br-iiing! Br-iing! Br-iing! _Went the sound of Jet's Bluetooth, a convenient tool it would seem.

_**Beep!**_

"Not now ED!"

"It's like Ed is watching an exciting action cartoon with you and Faye Faye as the staaaars of the shooow!"

"You can *Pant!* See us?! HOW?!"

"I SAID STOP OR WE'LL SHOOT!"

"Jet come on!"

"Hold on! Ed says she can see us! Help us out Ed, what else can you see?!"

"Ed gets to be director?!"

"YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS!"

"What?! Ed this isn't the time, come on! We're almost at the end of the hallway!"

"Promise that Ed will be director! Promise!"

"ED!"

_**Bam! Ziii—ng! Crash!**_

The mirror that was towards the right of Faye head as she ran past was shattered into pieces, and the two immediately realized that they were not dealing with any ordinary detectives---these were skilled fucking marksmen that MEANT to miss!

"Promise ED!!"

"I PROMISE NOW WHERE NEXT!"

"Yay goody! Now when you see that big round **vase** thing coming up, and when I say action, you turn left!"

"The **service door**?!"

"Annnnd…! **ACTION**!!"

Immediately they made a sharp left, being sure to knock over the huge vase that was sitting on top of the mahogany wooden table in front of them. The vase proved to be a temporary fix to the chase as it cased one of the detectives to divert and skid back on the other, but it certainly didn't provide much relief as the chase still gave on.

Down down down through the now concrete slab hallway they went, running through the steam that emanated from the hotel's wash room. It seemed there was no end to this hallway, and the lights above them were motion censored, for each time they ran down the lonely path to wherever it was to lead them next, the fluorescent lights would turn on. Faye could hear the men once again give chase towards them in the hallway, and momentarily she looked back to see how far they were; not far enough it would seem.

Faye stopped.

"FAYE WHAT THE **FUCK**?!"

"Shut it Jet, I got this!"

"SURRENDER WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

"EAT **SHIT**!"

She fired off a round at one of the florescent blubs and grinned, watching as the equipment and wires instead dangled in the air, still giving off electric sparks that warded them off.

"Back up back up! Heading eastward on service entrance hall! Requesting I.S.S.P helicopters on the double!"

"COME ON FAYE NO TIME FOR DRAMATICS! Ed! What else do you see?!"

"Uh oh.."

"ED!"

"There's a window to your right, but it leads no where but the road!! Oh la la..this movie's gonna end quickly.."

"DO SOMETHING! Can't you hack into the helicopters or something?!"

"Ed has something better! Turn left now!"

And turned left they did.

"Turn RIGHT!"

And right they turned—smack dab into a DEAD END. The only visible object in the hallway was yet another large mirror, than instead of facing the road, now faced a bauxite factory's carbonic acid lake..!!

"…Ed."

"You two have to jump."

"What? WHAT? Did she say what I think she just said, Jet?!"

"Hi FAYE FAYE!"

_Boom, crash crash!_

"**WE'VE GOT YOU CORNERED! WALK SLOWLY TOWARDS US WITH YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR**!"

"Jump Faye Faye and Jet person! You got ten seconds!"

"Till what?!"

"**I SAID HANDS UP NOW OR WE'LL BE FORCED TO DISABLE YOU BOTH!"**

Faye stared at both of the marksmen with hell in her eyes. She knew she couldn't take on both of them—no way in hell Jet could manage them either without the risk of being shot dead on the spot. They had no choice..

"Okay. Okay. We can do this. I can do this I can—WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**CRASH!!!!!**

With glass pieces flying all about them, the cold Jupitarian air hitting their skin, the dew as it fell on their faces, seemingly mocking them as they proceeding to fall backwards towards the bubbling green glowing corrosive acid below. Though Jet grabbed her arm, threw caution to the wind and jump through the window without warning, it still wasn't enough to make Faye continuously scream as she did when she initially fell through. For some odd reason, she rapidly started to accept what soon were to be both of their fate. Down down down below..towards that bubbling death they go, not a tear even when she tried with all her might, her mind still wandered to that of..

_Spike…_

Her thoughts drifted to that of a better time, when both she and Spike had their good moments. Their bickering, the constant fighting over the last pizza..

The charade they played in front of Ed and Jet.

Their loving making..

The way his eyes seemed to glisten as their gaze directed towards her beautiful features.

The feeling she got each time he cupped her face and held it there, like he was trying to capture time in a wonderfully decorated bottle, making her head spin out of control, her thoughts and heart racing..

Much like it was doing now.

All she could recall was Jet's grip on her arm, the bullets that whizzed by her as they reeled from above, like falling raindrops from the ominous dark dimly street lit night sky. She flinched slightly when she saw that Jet was firing back at the two detectives as they continued to fall, each of their bullets looking more and more like raindrops to Faye's imagination.

She felt a blast of hot air from underneath her..maybe her body anticipating death?

She noticed Jet's eyes lit up as soon as an object crossed his sight below.

A large object.

A rather LARGE object.

**BAM!**

_Beep! __**Bullet proof overhead closed. Oxygen increasing.**_

"GO ED GO GO GO!"

"ROGER ROGER HEE HEE!"

And off they sped towards the dimly lit night sky above, towards the open space that laid ahead of them. Jet heaved a sigh of relief, before realizing how close to death they both were.

"Thanks a lot Ed you could've gotten us KILLED back there!"

"Ed had trouble overriding the cop ship! BOO!"

"YOU COULD'VE WARNED US BEFORE HAND BEFORE SENDING US TO OUR DOOM THOUGH!"

"JET!"

Her hand reached out to grab his wrist, which was already shaking in anticipating of hitting something on the keyboard. Yes, they were all frustrated. Yes, they were all shaken up by the fact that they still haven't caught up to Spike's disappearing act but at the same time..it was no reason to take it out on a girl who was only trying to help. The old man sighed..

"I'm getting too old for this shit..look. I'm sorry Ed..it's been a long night, alright?"

"Ed understands.."

"Just..just take us to the Redtail and Hammerhead will ya? It's off on Clover's Field.."

"K. Ed'll call ya back!"

_**Beep!**_

"Faye?"

"Hm..?"

"You alright there kiddo?"

She looked up at him and weakly gave him a half smile, not even thinking about the fact that she was oddly positioned in his lap due to the fall. Placing her had on his chest, her smiled brightened as she felt his heart rate quicken suddenly.

"Faye.."

"………" _huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurl!!!_

Jet sweatdropped. _Yeah..I almost forgot—she's a walking vomiting factory._

_**Couple hours and a few ship chases later.**_

In the middle of no where they stalled, somewhere in between Saturn's many moons. Though tired and frustrated that the I.S.S.P were STILL following after two and a half hours of running away, they both knew they had to keep on their toes if they wanted to get back on the Bebop safely. Only one problem—Jet couldn't for the life of him recall where exactly the Bebop _was_ and Ed, since she was being yelled at a couple hours ago for not helping them out on time, refused to up link the GPS directions to the two unless they both agreed to hand over the responsibility of piloting the Bebop to where ever she wanted for a day. Jet frowned.

**Incoming Vid link message. Will you accept?**

"You alright?"

Faye looked at Jet via vid-link and sighed, running her long slender fingers through her violet hair.

"Yeah I'm fine..sorry about throwing up on you earlier."

"Hey, it's no biggie. Right now we just need to figure out what to do. Any idea where we are?"

She stared out into the vast emptiness of space before glancing to Saturn. Maybe she could start a new life…without him. Hard? Yeah, she didn't deny that it wasn't going to be, but it certainly was going to be a tad bit difficult without some kind of moral support around.

Well..apart from Jet at least.

She hated to admit it, but it seemed as though she would have to settle. She didn't love him..not in the least. They both knew that he was there for physical comfort, even if it were for one night back at the hotel. He knew his role now and she knew hers—however wrong it was. Faye's biggest problem had always been to let go—she refused to accept defeat come the face of anything that was thrown against in her life—even death itself. This however was one of those times where she HAD to lay low and accept what was being handed to her—that Spike truly didn't and never loved her.

"No…" Came her distant reply. Jet groaned. He had a good mind to yell at her and demand her to get over it..but he couldn't. He HAD to put himself in her shoes and wonder how the situation would affect him both mentally and physically, but at the moment his selfishness was beginning to take over.

"He's not coming back..is he, Jet..?"

There was that awkward silence again. Jet rubbed the back of his head and shifted his weight upon the seat he sat on, leaning his body back to look up at the blinking ship lights that operated consistently.

"I don't think so.." He replied calmly, though he wished to reacted in an opposite manner.

"We'll get through this, Faye. I promised you I wouldn't let you down..and I intend on keeping that promise. If it kills me, you're going to have a better life."

"But why..? Why're you doing this for me? Why do YOU care what happens to ME of ALL people?"

"…."

"ANSWER ME!"

"BECAUSE I JUST DO OKAY NOW SHUT IT!"

"…"

Her eyes widened quickly before returning to their normal stance. Jet could sense, even from a few miles away from her ship that her heart was swelling with disappointment. He had to say something quick.

"Because I.."

"Because you what? You _care _about me?" She spat out hatefully, her eyes now glaring at his image on the screen.

"If you wanna put it that way then shrew, fine. But I'm the only one you got by your side right now so spaz if you want to."

"..The fuck does that even **mean?"**

**On hold Vid link message. Will you accept?**

Both of their screens lit up in unison as an awaiting vid link came through on the other end. They both knew who it was—take a stab it was Spike, but from where? Where was he this time and what the FUCK did he want? He had already caused enough trouble, and that was one thing they both didn't need at the moment. Though to Faye..

Even if everyone in the whole wide WORLD knew that there was a ninty nine point nine nine percent chance that he would never apologize for his actions..

She wanted her one percent. So, in a haste to see his face, in an effort to hear his cool as a cucumber voice, in a desperate attempt to get him to finally explain as to why he had left her—left the Bebop, left his old life behind for a dead dream, she accepted his link before Jet had the slightest chance of a protest. Funny enough, however..if Jet himself had a bit more time to spend with her via vid link before Spike contacted..

He would've told her he loved her.

_**Beep!**_

Faye's eyes looked as through they wanted to shoot laser beams at Spike's features the way how she stared at him with so much anger and emotion. Any fool could tell that she wanted to kill him, punch him, torture him, ANYTHING just to get near him again. Those old feelings came up again in her heart, despite the many times she tried desperately to keep them at bay (to no avail it would seem) On his end, all he did was stare. She was more beautiful than he remembered, though he saw her just a couple of hours prior back at the auditorium. The ice had to be broken. One of them had to say something..

_Well..here goes nothing._

"Yo."

**Beep!**

"..Spike."

"Faye."

"What the FUCK do you want you piece of shit?!"

"Heh, well I'll take that as a warm greeting from you. Never knew you cared."

"As if you cared about me at all! What the fuck do you want?! What the FUCK was that back there?! Because of you and you little walking dead girlfriend, we have the I.S.S.P chasing our asses every chance they get! I don't want to see ANY part of you! You're dead to me Spike! DEAD TO ME!"

"Faye.."

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD TO ME SPIKE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO SEE THE FACT THAT I SAVED YOUR GODDAMN LIFE TONIGHT! YOU WALKED RIGHT PAST ME AS IF I WERE SOME KIND OF GHOST FROM THE PAST!"

"Faye."

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME! I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU TALK CONSTANTLY ALL THE TIME! I'M TIRED OF YOU WALKING ALL OVER ME AS THOUGH I WERE SOME..SOME DOG! YOU TREATED US LIKE SHIT Y'KNOW! NO CALL, NO NOTHING! HOW THE FUCK DO EXPECT ME TO FEEL, SPIKE?!"

"FAYE."

"WHAT?! WHAT GODDAMNIT WHAT?! YOU HAVE SOMETHING SLICK TO SAY THEN SAY IT! I'M TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR BROKEN PROMISES! YOU'RE A BAD FUCKING DREAM! WHAT IS IT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME HUH?! **WHAT?! WHAT?!"**

"..I'm sorry."

And that was her one percent. She couldn't do a better thing than to shut her trap at that moment and finally settle down. She blurted out what was on her mind—though she hadn't gotten it all out as of yet but at the moment, she was just as equally stunned as he that an apology was heard from his lips.

"I'm well aware of the fact that I haven't been the best lately..I know what's been going on, what you've been trying to do. What Julia….what Julia was trying to do."

"…She was trying to kill you."

"As I said, I'm well aware."

Her eyes widened. He knew? He..he knew..? But then if he knew why did he sta--..

"You're wondering why I stayed huh?"

Spike always had a way of reading her mind before she uttered out of her lips, but it wasn't because he was in tune with his sixth sense. It was simply because it was written all over her face—the questions, the answers; it was easy for anyone to read what was on her. It could've been one of the reasons why Spike never reacted and simply allowed her to rant and bellow earlier on.

"I stayed because I wanted to make sure that it wasn't a dream. I wanted to clear things up. Here."

Quickly he pulled out a picture of what seemed to be a duplicate of an original. The picture showed a blond hair woman corresponding with a man, who, based from the picture, seemed to have VERY close relations with the woman.

"Is that..?"

"Yes. Exactly who you think it is. I'll explain later, but right now I need the both of you to get to Mars, on District Seven."

"District Seven.? But that's a--"

"Just meet me there, Faye. Please. I'll tell you everything you need to know but right now, I can't be here. Old man?"

Though Jet had been quiet the entire time throughout their conversation (in an effort to avoid ripping him a new one as well), he was more than willing to answer him. It was his old comrade after all..and though by all right he should feel guilty for fucking the hell out of Faye behind his back, though technically it was _Spike_ who abandoned her in the first place, truth of the matter at hand was

He didn't.

"**What?"** He spat out with a spiteful underlying tone?

"Thanks. For looking out for her."

"…Fuck off, asshole."

And with a slight '_heh_' and a last look at the woman he once threw caution to the wind to, he logged off. A few minutes of silence occurred between the two. No it wasn't a long conversation between old 'friends' again, but at least it was something. Jet didn't have to ask Faye what was on her mind now—he already knew. Liked it or not, Spike was back in her heart, and the even determined Faye Valentine was back again; even if it were for a little while. Neither wanted to budge to Mars or have anything to do with the planet. Too many memories, and not enough confirmation on their parts..but he did ask nicely. Politely. Maybe a bit…desperately?

Few seconds later the Hammerhead zoomed past the Redtail, toppling at over hundred and fifty miles per hour. The violet hair oddity blinked moronically before she soon realized where Jet was heading off to—the red planet.

"You coming or not?" Came the his voice from the vid link. She sighed deeply..before revving up her Redtail and hightailing it towards the finale. This needed to be settled once and for all, and no, there was absolutely no need to deny ir any longer. No matter what this man did to her..

No matter how much pain he caused her emotionally and mentally.

No matter how the odd were against her at the moment.

She still wished to chase after that bad dream. And as badly as Jet didn't _want_ her to, he stood by her side anyway. He too wanted to rekindle that friendship they once had of years past.. but what did Spike want? It was there on Mars that they'd be able to find that out..never a moment sooner.


End file.
